


Matchmaker Matchmaker Make me a Match

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “What?!” Joshua shouted. Did he hear that right?“A matchmaking. You know like in those animes you liked to watch, an omiai,” his dad said.“I know what they are but why,” he snapped. “I’m not even eighteen yet.” What was his dad thinking, the crazy old fart.





	1. Meeting the Fiance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Age Gap (about 8 years of difference), surly teenager Joshua, will add more when i think there are some to be put in, Joshua being more aggressive, ABO
> 
> A/N: 3-4 chapters probably. maybe. I'm working on this

“What?!” Joshua shouted. Did he hear that right?

“A matchmaking. You know like in those animes you liked to watch, an omiai,” his dad said.

“I know what they are but why,” he snapped. “I’m not even eighteen yet.” What was his dad thinking, the crazy old fart.

“It’s for your future and your safety. Korea is different from LA. Omegas left alone aren’t safe and I can’t have anything happening to you. You’re my son.”

How convenient of his dad to say he was his son now. After five years of not seeing his face even when he was in LA for work, Joshua was his son now. What shit.

“So it’s best if you get used to the idea. The person I chose is a good fit. Not too old but not too young, doing well at his work. A nice man overall.”

Joshua snorted, “It sounds all good _dad_ , but you forgot to ask me what I wanted.” He jabbed a finger in his dad’s direction, “Why would I want to be saddled with a bond so young? And why wasn’t I consulted on this? If mom were here this wouldn’t be happening!”

Snapping back at his son, “Well I’m sorry Joshua, but your mom isn’t here anymore! Don’t fight me on this! I’m only doing this for your own good.” As soon as that left his mouth, he regretted it. “Joshua— “

His eyes darkened, he gritted his teeth, not willing to cry in front of this man, “I didn’t ask to be brought here! It would’ve been better if you left me in LA with Aunt Helen and Uncle David!” He got up, running up the stairs, “No one asked for you to come back for me!” Joshua wrenched open his door, slamming it shut.

“Joshua!”

Did he ask to be uprooted from LA? No. Did he ask for his dumb dad to come get him? No. Did he ask for his mom to die? No. But it happened. It all happened so fast.

One moment he was at school and things were fine. The next he was taken out of school early by his uncle and they went home, where all of his relatives were. People hugged him and gave him their condolences but no one would tell him what was going on. As he was passed from each relative’s hugs he knew, he just knew, his stomach dropping when Aunt Helen had tears in her eyes and she looked wrecked.

He remembered asking, voice trembling, “Aunt Helen, where’s mom? What’s going on?”

She kept crying, looking at him with such sad eyes. “Aunt Helen?”

Uncle David came out from the kitchen, “Joshua. Your mom,” he paused, swallowing hard, “your mom got into an accident today. Someone hit her car and…Joshua I’m sorry she didn’t make it.”

“No,” he shook his head. “It can’t.” His heart stopped, his breathing slowed down, that sinking feeling in his stomach becoming more like a lead weight.  “No.” He repeated in the calmest voice he could muster at that moment, “No, she can’t be.”

The look of pity in his Uncle’s eyes made Joshua so angry. Everyone’s eyes had various degrees of pity and sympathy. All they could do was look at him while he tried not to break down. He shook his head, and left going to his room shutting the door on everything and everyone out there in his living room.

Everything else after that had been a blur. The funeral had been handled by his aunt and uncle. The family gathered around, cooking for him, taking him out of school, informing the school, his mother’s business being closed for the time being. The only thing Joshua paid attention to was that his mom was dead and the talks of who was going to take him in.

Come the time for her burial, his dad showed up. The man who left them and the man Joshua hadn’t seen in years. From there it was arguing.

“You don’t have the right to come back here! How can you even talk about taking Joshua to Korea with you!” Aunt Helen yelled. “You abandoned Joshua and divorced my sister!” She took a deep breath to scream at him, “You think you can waltz back in here and take Joshua now that she’s dead!?”

“Helen,” Uncle David said trying to calm her down.

Joshua wanted to close his ears to the entire thing, but it was his future they were discussing. Without him. Everything was just too much and he was already drowning in the feelings of sadness and despair, now this.

“No!” She snapped at her husband. Rounding on Jake, Joshua’s dad, “Joshua had one huge upheaval and you want to make him deal with another one! How is he supposed to heal in an unknown environment without people he knows to help him?!” 

“Listen here Helen,” Jake said in a commanding tone. “Joshua is my son and there’s no doubt that the courts would grant me full custody of him no matter the circumstances. Do you even have the resources to even think of taking me on in court?”

Aunt Helen growled, “I have more than you think you disgusting man.”

“And I make more than you and David combined in half a year, even with the conversion of dollars. So unless you wanted to fight I suggest you let me take Joshua.”

“I will fight you on this. Watch me,” she spat.

“Still protective as always aren’t you Helen? Well in this case you won’t win. I could sue you for unlawfully barring my son from me.”

Joshua had no ties to that man. But he freaking threatened Aunt Helen and he couldn’t let that happen. He got up from his stairway where he was eavesdropping and walked down. “I’ll go to Korea with him Aunt Helen.”

“Joshua,” she said. “No. Kid we can handle this.”

“It’s ok Aunt Helen,” he smiled, bitterly. “Maybe a change of scenery could help.”

She let out a sob. Moving she enveloped him in a hug, whispering, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

And that had been that. Joshua packed up with his clothes and personal belongings. The house he and his mother lived in handed over to Aunt Helen for safe keeping until he turned legal. He just turned sixteen that last month. Then off to Korea with the dad who he hadn’t spoken to in years. 

* * *

He woke up on D-Day, glaring daggers at his sperm donor, no he wouldn’t call him his dad, not when he pulled this kind of shit. The cook laid out a light breakfast for the two of them.

“We’re meeting Jeonghan and his parents later for brunch. Dress nice and don’t give them the surly teenager act.”

“I am a surly teenager,” Joshua retorted, stuffing rice in his mouth.

He sighed, apparently resigned at his son’s behavior, putting down his newspaper. “Act that way if you want but nothing short of an apocalypse is going to make us not go through with this arrangement.”

“You mean that perfect Jeonghan isn’t all that perfect? Something wrong with him that his parents would be willing to settle for a surly teenaged omega? One who’s not even fully _grown_ yet,” Joshua drawled. If something was wrong with the guy, well, Joshua could always use it to his advantage to get out of this arranged marriage. 

“There’s nothing wrong with him. Don’t be a brat Joshua.” He waved his hand, “Go play a bit, but be dressed by 11:30, we need to be at the hotel by 12:30.”

Joshua slid the chair back, making sure to grate the chair against the wood flooring making a screeching noise. He walked back up the stairs, muttering, “Go play. Yea, so I’m young enough to play but old enough to get a damn arranged marriage.”

Running up the stairs he went into his room, slamming his closet door open. “Dress nice he said. Drop the surly teenager act he said.” Joshua scoffed. “Yea right. There’s no way I’m going to do what he wants.” He looked at his closet, an evil smile forming on his face.

The entire drive to the hotel his dad side eyed him, alternating between glaring and sighing.

He said to Joshua, “I don’t remember you being like this. What has gotten into you?”

Joshua said, voice dripping with poison, “Funny. I don’t remember you being like this either. Oh, wait,” he snarled, “I’d actually have to see you and I don’t know,” he said pausing, “talk to you for that. So you know, the reason why you don’t remember me being like this is not exactly rocket science. Right _dad_?”

Looking at his dad, Joshua saw his lips thin and his eyebrows knit together. Joshua enjoyed watching his dad’s jaw drop for the slightest of minutes when he came down the stairs in his get up. Sporting a black, studded, leather jacket, with a t-shirt that had seen better days, and jeans with rips in interesting places, Joshua walked down with a smirk on his face, hair gelled back. Not to mention he made sure to put his earrings in. Screw looking like the good boy. He didn’t want to get married to some damn stranger.

The car turned into the hotel’s driveway. Opening the door Joshua stepped out and stood on the side, watching as his dad handed the valet his keys like it was a normal occurrence. Which it probably was, but for Joshua this kind of opulence didn’t exist. He lived a very normal life before all of this. Fast food meals that weren’t that good for you, eating out at family restaurants, playing with his friends, family, home, his mom. Now he was going to be meeting the guy his dad wanted to pawn him off too.

Following his dad into the hotel to the restaurant, Joshua’s heart began to race. He could do this. Being bratty was in a teenager’s DNA. He gritted his teeth readying himself for battle.

“Jinyoung, Miran,” his dad said, greeting them with a shallow bow.

“Byeongcheol,” the man replied back, doing the same.

Byeongcheol, how hilarious that his dad's Korean name was so funny.

His dad waved his hand to him, “My son, Joshua.”

Normally Joshua would bow and say hello, but he was intentionally being disrespectful, ignoring them by looking to the side.

His dad’s jaw ticked. “He’s being recalcitrant. The idea hasn’t quite settled with him yet.”

“That’s understandable. He’s still so young after all,” Jinyoung said. “Let’s sit. Jeonghan will be here in a bit. He’s running late. A project of some sorts.”

They sat down, the adults making small talk, ignoring Joshua’s presence.

The waiter stopped by with menus and glasses of water, as he placed down the last glass Jeonghan made his appearance.

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, bowing to his parents and to Joshua’s dad. “Hit a little bump in the project.”

Joshua called bullshit. He caught a waft of perfume as the man walked by his seat. More like a person took his attention. This was probably why the guy’s parents were fine with a surly teenaged omega. Their son was a playboy alpha who couldn’t keep it in his pants. Disgusting. He snorted into his hand. Jeonghan gave him a look, no doubt surprised at how young and disorderly Joshua looked.

He smiled at Joshua, like he had done this a thousand times before, which thinking about it he probably had done a good number of these marriage meetings. Yoon Jeonghan, Joshua found out from his own research was a man of means. Lots of money, famous in his field of work, and famous for his jumping around people. Something he overheard when he went into his father’s office.

Their offices were in the same building, which allowed Joshua ample opportunity to find things out before all of this happened. Smart as the other man was supposed to be, the biggest issue was the fact that he was a playboy. Something that Joshua would use against him to wriggle out of this thing.

“You must be Joshua; you can call me Jeonghan. Since we’re supposed to be engaged soon.”

The smile he gave Joshua seemed sincere, but Joshua had met people who looked like saints but in reality were snakes. He ignored Jeonghan’s greeting like he ignored the man’s parents. They’d never hear a peep out of him today.

Jeonghan looked at him, surprised. Joshua ignored the eyes boring holes into his skull as he stared down at the menu.

He sat down and the adults exchanged looks before jumping right into small talk. How was he doing? Was work ok? Anything new? Crap like that.

Jeonghan turned to Joshua, “How’s school? Graduating soon right?”

Joshua was content with ignoring him but his father made a motion with his hand, no doubt threatening his phone privileges. “Fine. Yup. I mean I just turned seventeen and all.” He reveled in the light flinch in Jeonghan’s eyes. The man obviously forgot just how young Joshua was.

“Seventeen huh? School wasn’t fun when I was that age either,” he replied.

Was he being condescending to Joshua? Fuck this guy. He opened his mouth to say something very unsavory, but got interrupted by the waiter popping up.

The poor guy was just trying to do his job, but Joshua glared daggers at him, surly spitting out his order. When he walked away Joshua declared, “I’m going to the bathroom.” He moved the chair back, smirking lightly at the screeching noise it made, stalking away from the table.

Unbeknownst to him though, Jeonghan followed him a few minutes later.

In the bathroom, Joshua took a good look at his reflection and laughed. He looked absolutely ridiculous and different. So different from how he remembered back in LA. God he missed LA. Washing his hand, he lightly patted his face before drying them. Once out the door he was accosted. Opening his mouth to yell profanities, a hand clamped down.

He turned his head, seeing Jeonghan behind him. Glaring at the man he muffled out some very nasty words, in Korean for the other man to understand.

“Whatever you’re trying to say is no doubt nasty. But listen here kid. I can tell you don’t want to be here as much as I do. So let’s talk and maybe make a deal where we can get something out of this ok?”

Joshua looked at him suspiciously. He bit Jeonghan’s hand, eyes smiling as the man yelped and dropped his hold, surprised at the small assault. “A deal?”

“Yes, you little brat. A deal. We can talk about what we want like adults, not animals,” throwing a look Joshua’s way.

“Call me a brat and we’ll have no deal. Old man.”

Sighing Jeonghan, clenched his teeth. “Fine. Joshua. Let’s talk. I think we can come up with something that’ll make both of us very happy.”

“Sure, Jeonghan,” Joshua said, emphasizing the man’s name without honorifics. “Let’s talk.”


	2. Teaming Up

“Let’s meet tomorrow. We can hash out the details of our deal. Away from my parents and yours,” Jeonghan said.

“In public right?” Joshua asked, leery of alphas who couldn’t keep it in their pants.

Jeonghan googled at him. “What do you take me for? You’re a certified baby,” he said waving his hand up and down Joshua, “no sex appeal. Why would I go after a baby, omega or not?”

Joshua would feel offended but honestly who cared what the guy thought. “Just making sure. I’d like to leave unscathed. And you’re a perverted old man who clearly has no sense of smell.”

“Excuse me?”

“The woman’s perfume that’s on you?” Joshua said. “It’s a perfume for scent blocking. Omegas use it all the time. She’s probably using it to hide the scent of a claim or a pregnancy. Might want to check that out. I don’t make deals with alphas who have kids already or knocked someone up,” Joshua sneered.

Jeonghan sputtered, his eyes wide.

“You didn’t know?” Joshua asked, smirking. “Too bad. If she is having your kid, it’s a perfect excuse for me to not marry you.” He laughed a bit as Jeonghan looked like he was having a heart attack. “Well I'm going to go back now. I’m hungry. You probably know where I live so just like pick me up and we can lie and say we’re going out on a,” Joshua chocked on the next word, “date.” His mouth twisted with disgust. “Bye.”

He walked back and sat down ignoring his dad’s stares. Jeonghan came back a few minutes later and the conversation resumed, with Joshua not answering except with terse, short answers.

Throughout the dinner, Jeonghan kept staring at him. It was unnerving. But the man was probably surprised at his little revelation about the woman’s perfume. Alphas were so dumb.

On the way out to the cars Joshua was stopped. Jeonghan put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at their parents. “Me and Joshua are going on a little date tomorrow. I hope that’s ok Mr. Hong.”

Goodness the alpha was laying it on thick.

“Is that right?” His dad asked looking at Joshua with his eyebrows raised. “It’ll be good for you two to get to know each other without us.”

“I’ll be sure to be careful with Joshua,” Jeonghan said.

Joshua side eyed him. The guy really knew how to lie didn’t he.

“Come by the house tomorrow to pick him up.”

“Of course.

* * *

Joshua wanted to fume the entire day at school but he knew his best bet to get what he wanted would be to see what Jeonghan was offering. Of course he didn’t have to agree with all of it. There was no way he wasn’t making his own demands of the man. If anything he’d make sure he came out on top in terms of the deal. He was getting tired of being told what to do.

“What’s on your mind?” Soonyoung said, popping up out of nowhere, almost giving Joshua a heart attack.

Joshua jumped. “Geez Soonyoung, make some noise next time.”

“I did. You just weren’t paying attention,” Soonyoung sat down on the grass beside Joshua. “So what’s up?”

Ruffling his hair, Joshua said. “Nothing much. Just stuff between me and my dad.”

“Like always?”

“Yea. He’s making noise about arrangements and crap. Wants me to be get an alpha,” Joshua mumbled.

“You’re young. And is this the stone ages? No one does that now a days unless their parents are rich. Which ok, I guess your dad is. That’s some wild shit. What are you going to do?” Soonyoung asked. Joshua’s never ending problems with his dad was like watching daily drama. Short and full of juicy bits and tiresome parts.

“He’s already made on with some people he knows. Their son,” Joshua gnashed his teeth. “Older, makes money, alpha, needs to keep his freaking cock in his pants.”

Soonyoung blinked at Joshua. “The guy piss you off that much? You said some pretty dirty words there.”

Joshua scoffed. “I met him yesterday with his parents and my dad. The guy wants to make a deal with me. Since it looks like we both want out but can’t do much. He’s going to be my ticket out of here.” Curling his fingers into a fist, “Otherwise I’m going to make the rest of this arrangement a living hell for all of them.”

Soonyoung whistled. “Some strong words there hyung. I’m here if you need me. Just don’t go falling in love with the dude. Then you’ll be in deep shit.”

“No way I’m falling in love with a guy like that,” Joshua said snorting hard.

“You say that now hyung,” Soonyoung warned.

* * *

“Want to go out after work tonight?” Seungcheol asked.

“Can’t,” Jeonghan replied, typing away at his report.

“Why not? You’re always up for a night out?” Seungcheol said, sitting his fat ass on some of Jeonghan’s paperwork.

“I’ve got a _date_ with that kid I’m supposed to marry,” Jeonghan said a tad viciously.

“A _date_? Is that code for a booty call? Because if it is, I’m going to have to call the police. He’s only like seventeen right? That’s illegal my friend,” Seungcheol said, one eyebrow raised.

“No, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan glared, “it’s a date. More or less. We’re meeting to come up with a deal where we both benefit. And eww. He’s a baby. A very young child with no ounce of sex appeal to him. What kind of person do you think I am? That I’m capable of preying on a child?”

He shrugged. “You never know. A deal?”

“Yea. I don’t want to marry the kid and the kid doesn’t want to marry me. He wants something though and so do I. So we’re going to meet and see if we can come up with a compromise where we both can get what we want.” Jeonghan stopped typing. “And yes Cheol I can know. I won’t be falling in love with a child. Let alone want him in that way.”

“Omega pheromones my friend. And kids grow up fast. And some of them grow up really well too. Just so you know,” he said with a knowing look in his eyes.

“Oh? You have experience in that?” Jeonghan said in a tone of voice that insinuated that Seungcheol had experience with young teenagers.

“Not personally. But I’ve seen some child models grow up to be really nice looking young adults. You know the ones who worked on some of our projects?”

“Doesn’t matter. A child is a child. I’m a grown ass man who has a taste for people with long legs and a pretty face.”

“Yea, we all know your type by now,” Seungcheol said, looking out the tiny glass panes of Jeonghan’s office to see outside. “Just about every intern and secretary and pretty young thing knows.”

Jeonghan snarled. “It’s not like you don’t have one as well. If I’m known for being an eater, you’re known for it too.”

“We just go after different people. Why would I want my friend’s sloppy seconds? Still, be careful about falling in love with the kid.”

* * *

Parking his car, Jeonghan sighed and put his game face on. That kid was surprisingly perceptive. If he let his guard down, he’d probably be torn to pieces. Getting out of the car, he walked to the gate and rang the bell.

“Who’s this?”

Joshua answered. Wonderful. “It’s me kid.”

“I don’t know a person called Me. But I know an old man who has a similar sounding voice. Is that you old man?” He said cheekily.

Jeonghan breathed. Best not to let him rile him up. “It’s Jeonghan. Now open the door and let me in. The sooner we talk about what we want the sooner we come up with a plan.”

He heard a little hmph. “Fine. My dad will be at the door. I’m going to go change.”

The intercom went dead. For christ’s sake the kid had a mouth on him.

The gate buzzed and swung open, allowing Jeonghan to walk inside past the gate and into the garden walkway. The Hongs were certainly loaded. More loaded than his own parents it seemed. The garden was large and well groomed. The house was also impressive. Large, beautiful architecture, and it even had solar panels.

“Hello Jeonghan,” Mr. Hong said, opening the door. “Come in. Joshua is changing now.”

He bowed. “Thank you Mr. Hong.”

“No need to be so formal. You’ll be my son-in-law in a year or two,” he said laughing. But then his face turned serious. “Be careful with my son and make sure he’s back before 10. He still has school tomorrow.”

“Of course sir. I would never harm him.”

Joshua came bounding down the stairs, saving Jeonghan from any more threats. The kid was dressed just as punk rockish as last time. Torn jeans and a shirt that had seen better days and was that a new piercing. Shit it was. The kid had more backbone than Jeonghan thought.

“What are we waiting for?” Joshua asked, putting on his shoes. “Let’s go.”

“Right. Let’s go. Goodbye sir,” Jeonghan said with one last bow, moving Joshua along with a hand placed lightly between his shoulder blades.

Once out the gate Joshua moved away from him.

“There’s no need to put on that much of a show for my dad. He knows I hate this shit and he’ll get suspicious,” Joshua said, eyeing Jeonghan like he was an idiot as he got into the passenger’s seat.

“Yea well at least one of us has to look like they’re in love or we both screwed here. Child,” Jeonghan replied condescendingly.

“Drive old man. I’d like to get this over with,” Joshua snarled at him.

Jeonghan would’ve called the snarl cute, if he wasn’t getting the smallest bit angry at Joshua. The disrespect he was showing Jeonghan was completely new. He was eight years younger and he was sassing Jeonghan back at every turn.

Breathe Jeonghan breathe. You’ll go to jail if you hit a child.

He parked at a café that he frequented. Alone not with someone. So that would be weird for the workers who knew him. But it afforded them the privacy that they’d need.

“Come on. I’ll get you something. Wait, can kids even drink coffee?”

Joshua scoffed. “Listen old man stop calling me kid. And yes I can drink coffee.”

“Well, stop calling me old man then,” Jeonghan snapped back.

“Fine. Jeonghan.”

They ordered coffee; Joshua ordered some dessert, on Jeonghan’s dime. Sitting down at a secluded table in the corner, they started to talk.

“So what do you want from this,” Jeonghan asked.

“To not marry you,” Joshua snapped back. He sighed as he sipped an Americano, a surprising drink for a kid. “I want to go home. Back to LA when I turn 18 for school and honestly, permanently. There’s no way my dad will let me. He wants me here with him and I don’t want that.” Joshua moved back into his seat, curling up a bit, making him smaller. “You’re my ticket out of here. I’ve got money but I can’t touch it until I’m of age back in the US. Never mind being of age here.”

Jeonghan nodded. Easy enough, Joshua’s wants. “I can do that. We get married. I let you go to LA for school. Sometime later we divorce and you’re home free.”

Joshua nodded, looking at him warily. “What do you want then?”

“I need my parents off my back for my free loving way,” Jeonghan said, spreading his hands. “I—“

“Your dessert sirs,” a waitress said.

“Thank you,” Joshua chirped at her, giving her a rather sweet smile.

Funny. He didn’t think the kid could be so nice and look so cute.

Joshua started to dig into his cake thing.

“So like I said. I need my parents off my back. Marrying you in name will do that. We have that excuse that you’re too young to have children so there’s no need to actually have sex. We can even postpone the claiming for a bit too, using your age.”

Joshua nodded, putting another spoonful of chocolate cake in his mouth. He let a satisfied hum.

“So while we’re _married_ you can still do your can’t keep it in your pants thing and I can go home,” Joshua said, putting another piece of cake into his mouth, smearing chocolate on his lips.

Jeonghan sat there slightly mesmerized at the way his lips looked. Like a cute little thing that he had to protect and take care of.

He got shaken out of his weird thoughts when Joshua spoke something rather cutting.

“When you do your thing, don’t get anyone pregnant. Especially if we’re not married yet. Because there’s no way I’d marry a cheater and that’ll ruin our plans,” he looked at Jeonghan daggers in his eyes, “when we get married if you knock someone up early on accidentally, I swear I’ll kill you. I need to get out of here before anything happens and if I have to come back to divorce you and my dad makes me stay…” Joshua said trailing off. “Use your contraceptives and protection you dirty old man. I want my old life back and if you fuck it up by getting someone pregnant while we're married I’ll be sure to fuck up your life too.”

Jeonghan blinked. Did this kid just curse at him? All thoughts of his cuteness flew out the window. Gritting his teeth Jeonghan replied, “And what do you know about sex. You virgin.”

Joshua raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you taking to insulting teenagers now old man? Do you need an ego boost?” Joshua put his spoon down, getting close, hissing at Jeonghan, “I know plenty about sex and what happens when people who can’t keep it in their pants don’t use protection.”

“I always use protection. Don’t worry your little head about it,” Jeonghan hissed back.

“Good.” Joshua shoveled the rest of the cake in his mouth. “We should write a contract with the terms of our agreement in it. So we don’t go back on our word.”

“You don’t trust me?”

“I don’t trust any adult that’s associated with my dad. Don’t take it personally.”

Jeonghan folded his arms. Once again the little brat surprised him with his level of knowledge. “I can get my lawyer friend to draw something up. And then we can sign it.”

“I’ll have my friend’s dad look at if before I sign anything.”

“You do that.”

Joshua got up from his seat. “Good. We’re done here. Take me home. I don’t want to spend any more time with you than I have too.”

“You’re really fucking cheeky aren’t you?” Jeonghan said, eyeing Joshua.

Joshua shrugged. “Can’t help it. People who tell me what to do bring out the worst in me,” he said in a sweet sarcastic manner.

Jeonghan scoffed. “Let’s drop you off.”

On the drive home it was quiet. Blessedly quiet. Jeonghan parked the car in the front gate of Joshua’s home.

As Joshua dismounted he turned around once before closing the door to ask something. “Oh yea did you check out what that woman was hiding from you? If she’s really pregnant with your kid the deal is moot.”

Jeonghan sputtered. The little shit. “She was hiding a bond. Happy you little brat?”

“Ecstatic. Well not really. You should end the relationship with her. I don’t need a dead husband before I make my escape from Korea. So you know. Call her and end it otherwise you might lose your head. Alphas who encroach on other alpha’s omegas never turn out fine. See you in a few days old man. Better take my advice.” Joshua said with a look, slamming the door as he skipped into his house, the gate closing behind him.

What the fuck? What the ever flying fuck? Why did Jeonghan feel like he just lost one battle and he would lose a series of them to this kid? Shit.


	3. Wait? What?

“How was your date with Jeonghan?”

Funny. His dad was asking about his opinion for once. “It went fine. We’re having another soon,” he said gruffly. Which wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t a date per se more like another meeting.  But what his dad didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“That’s good,” he said, looking at Joshua critically. “You haven’t tried to dissuade him, have you?”

“What do you think?” Joshua retorted. He was pretty sure Jeonghan hated his guts right now. And the fact that he, a kid eight years his junior, was disrespecting him at every turn. But Joshua only told it as he saw it. That guy couldn’t keep it in his pants and he had problems with scents it seemed, then again alphas weren’t the most scent sensitive of the bunch.

“You’ll marry him one way or another,” his dad pointed out.

Joshua snarled.

“It’s for your own good,” he sighed. “I’m trying to protect you.”

“It’s too late for that,” Joshua spat back at him. He ran up the stairs. He was tired of hearing this crap.

* * *

 

“You want my dad to look it over for you?” Soonyoung asked.

“If he can,” Joshua said.

He nodded. “I’ll see what he can do. He’ll probably say yes. He likes you. Says you’re a good influence on my hyperactive personality,” Soonyoung said, sticking his tongue out.

Joshua laughed, poking him in the cheek. “I like you like that though. Just sometimes you need to calm down a bit.”

Soonyoung play snarled and made as if he was going to bite Joshua’s fingers. “I’m fun like this.”

“Exactly,” Joshua answered, poking him again as he dodged.

“And you’re fun when you’re all snarly and rwar rwar yourself. It’s exciting.”

“Tell that to the people that I’m being all snarly and rwar rwar with,” he scoffed.

“Well that dude your dad wants you to marry is probably getting whiplash. You acting all snarly and then being sweet to other people,” Soonyoung said, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about Soonyoungie,” Joshua looked away as he said that.

“Sure Shua, sure you don’t,” Soonyoung said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The bell rang.

“Oh look. Lunch is over. We better get back to class,” Joshua chirped. “Hey, where are the other guys. I haven’t seen them around lately.”

“They’ve been doing something hush hush. Won’t tell me for some reason,” Soonyoung pouted.

Joshua eyed him. “It’s because you are a blabbermouth. You say things without meaning too.”

Soonyoung let out an offended snort. “I’m not telling them your secret.”

“I’d tell them myself but they haven’t been around. And if I do this via message they’d flood the chat,” Joshua said dryly.

“Hahaha! That’s so true.” Soonyoung looped his arm around Joshua’s shoulders, “Look at it this way hyung. It just means they care.”

“Hopefully we’ll see them tomorrow. I need people to commiserate with.” Joshua looked at him teasingly, “Besides you.”

Squawking in Joshua’s ear, Soonyoung started to slap at his chest while Joshua laughed into the school.

* * *

 

“So free tonight?” Seungcheol asked.

“Nope. And why are you so eager to go out? Are you looking for a certain someone?”

Chuckling Seungcheol looked at a point above Jeonghan’s head, showing his tell. Seungcheol always looked up and a little above someone when he lied to them. “Nope. I’m not. We’re young. We should be out.”

“Sure you aren’t,” Jeonghan said dryly. “I’ll find out soon enough. Even if you won’t tell me now.” He stacked a few papers together, banging them on the desk to straighten them out. “I’m meeting the kid again today. Got to finalize the contract before we go any further.” Jeonghan snorted. “He’s smarter than most teenagers. He actually asked for a contract.”

Seungcheol laughed. “Well considering his dad. Is it really a surprise?”

Sighing Jeonghan looked up at the ceiling of his office. “No. But the kid is super disrespectful and the hormones. He goes from nice and cute one minute to in my face and wanting to claw my eyes out the next.”

“You sure he was acting cute to you? Not someone else? Cuz if I was a kid whose dad was forcing him to marry a guy who’s a playboy I wouldn’t be happy at all. Like at all,” Seungcheol stressed, looking at Jeonghan like he was slow.

Jeonghan lifted half of his mouth in a snarl. “Yea ok. He wasn’t acting cute and sweet to me. But I was there. He chirped at the waitress. It was so odd.”

“He hates you. That’s a given. You’re the shackle that he doesn’t want. Don’t expect him to be nice.”

“I know. It’s just weirds me out to see him act that. He acts like a little punk.”

“Like you weren’t one when you were young. Probably worse too,” Seungcheol barked, laughing.

“Hey you can’t talk. You weren’t that shining either.” The two of them got into trouble often enough. Done some stupid things as kids.

“Better than you,” Seungcheol said, clearly affronted at Jeonghan’s accusations.

“Lies,” he hissed. They acted like kids with too much money, which yes they did, thanks parents, and they were half little shits and half decent people.

Seungcheol opened his mouth again, stopping after a minute. “Why are we even arguing about how we were as teenagers?” He sighed. “We were both as bad and hanging out only egged the both of us on.”

Jeonghan tskked. “True.”

Smirking at his friend, who finally gave in, he asked, “So what’s the contract entail?”

Jeonghan looked up at the clock. “I’ll tell you some other time. My meeting with the kid is soon.” He got up taking the pile of papers with him, sticking it in his briefcase.

“Picking him up again?”

“What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn’t?”

“You’re already a fake one. So why not a shit one,” Seungcheol said with a shrug.

“I’m trying. Do you know how hard it is to keep your temper when a kid is talking back to you at every turn?” Jeonghan said, through clenched teeth.

“No,” he replied honestly. “I guess you’re trying to be on friendly terms?”

“Yea. Friendly. Cordial if anything.” Jeonghan let out a huge sigh. “This kid will be the death of me.”

* * *

 

Clenching his teeth beforehand, Jeonghan breathed out. “Calm. Patience with the mouthy child.” He pressed the intercom button. “Hello. This is Jeonghan. I’m here to pick up Joshua.”

“Perfect. I’m coming out.”

The intercom buzzed abruptly ended, leaving Jeonghan confused for a few seconds. He heard the door slam open, turning he saw Joshua run out the door looking again like a hooligan, being shouted at by his father.

“Joshua! Joshua come back here! We’re not done talking about this!”

“We are! I’m going back to California and Jeonghan is going to let me!” Joshua sprinted the rest of the way to the gate, pulling it open, running smack into Jeonghan who caught him with tiny oof. He looked up. “What are we waiting for let’s go?”

“Wha-what?”

Sighing Joshua pulled him towards the car. “Let’s go. I’m not talking to my dad about this anymore.” He shook his head. “I don’t know why adults are so slow sometimes.”

Jeonghan let himself be pulled and pushed into the driver’s seat. He was really confused at the moment. “Should I be taking you out right now if you’re fighting with your dad?”

Joshua turned to him, looking at him with death in his eyes. “You and I are in this together. You let me go and I let you do what you want. Within reason. Then we divorce. Unless you want to back out and go back to having your mom throw eligible people at you.”

Jeonghan shook his head. “No, no. You’re right. Let’s go. Sorry just not used to seeing shouting and a kid running away.”

Scoffing Joshua turned away to the window as Jeonghan drove. “Better get used to it. We do it a lot.”

Stopping at a red light, Jeonghan took in Joshua’s outfit. Ripped jeans, t-shirt that had seen better days and a jean jacket, all the kid was missing was a choker to offset the earrings and the tousled hair. He sighed. “You need another outfit. You won’t be allowed in to where I’m taking you.”

“What?” Joshua asked, looking at him suspiciously.

“Dinner. Upscale restaurant. Private booth. But they won’t let you in like that.” He turned at the light. “Outfit change is needed.”

“No way.” Joshua said huffing at him.

“I’m hungry and considering the time you should be too. So, we’re going and I’m getting you a new outfit. And that’s final.” Jeonghan said, putting force behind his words.

Joshua snorted, looking away at the cars driving past.


	4. Tell me who you are

Jeonghan parked the car on the street. “Be careful getting out,” he said, “the streets here are busy.”

“I got it,” Joshua said, looking out the window. He opened the door when the street was clear, closing it with a slam. Moving towards the other side, he walked not seeing the speeding motorcycle coming out of nowhere.

Grabbing Joshua, Jeonghan pulled him in towards his body. He let out a slew of curses at the motorcyclist. “Fucking asshole! Watch where you’re going!” Muttering under his breath, “That was fucking dangerous. Could’ve killed you.”  

Jeonghan looked down. His eyes bugged out. Joshua was quivering. As his heart calmed down, the hand Jeonghan had on Joshua’s back allowed him to feel the quickly beating heart that wasn’t slowing down. “Hey,” he said quietly, “are you ok? Do I need to take you back home?” Jeonghan hadn’t seen Joshua much but it was first to see the kid so damn quiet and dare he say it, afraid.

Joshua shivered. His heart was pounding so hard all he could hear was the blood rushing everywhere. He almost lost his life, just like his mom did in an accident.

“Hey?”

Jerking out of his reverie, he looked straight seeing a white button up and a black blazer. Joshua looked up; Jeonghan stared down at him actual concern in his eyes.

“You ok? Want to go home,” the alpha asked.

He pulled away, making sure to hide the shaking. Joshua wouldn’t break now. Not when everything had fallen apart and he pulled himself together. He didn’t cry or show any weakness at her funeral; Joshua certainly wouldn’t show any to Jeonghan.  “I’m fine. Just surprised. The stupid idiot,” he spat.

Jeonghan stared at him. Was the shaking earlier just his imagination? Was that look of split second fear in Joshua’s eyes something he just thought he saw? Because Joshua no longer looked like he was a lost little lamb. The fire was blazing in his eyes and he stared fiercely back at Jeonghan as per normal.

“Got it,” Jeonghan said. “Let’s go in.” He pushed Joshua gently inside, hand in between his shoulder blades.

As soon as they got past five feet of the door, a worker practically skipped to them. “Jeonghan-ssi. What can we do for you today?”

Jeonghan waved his free hand at Joshua, “Slacks and a button up for him. We’re going to a fancier place and he didn’t know.”

Joshua glared at him, nearly pulling back his lips to snarl at Jeonghan.

“Fitted not tight. I don’t need other people eyeing my omega,” Jeonghan said. It was best to establish his place now, since Jeonghan came to shop here frequently. The sooner people knew the more it would cement Joshua’s place in their head as Jeonghan’s omega, which would help bolster the image that they were in love, and their parents wouldn’t sniff suspiciously at the two of them.

At this Joshua, did pull back his lips and snarled at Jeonghan but the man put his finger to his lips and said in a disgustingly cheerful voice, “No need to protest darling. Only the best for you.”

The salesman laughed and nodded. “Understood. Let me go pick some things out for him.” He led the two of them to a seated area, with some water bottles.

Joshua watched as the salesman left and then he bit at Jeonghan’s hand as he had draped his arm over Joshua’s shoulder. He smirked, satisfied, as he heard Jeonghan let out a little yelp of pain.

Hissing in Joshua’s ear, “What was that for?”

“I take offense to being called your omega,” Joshua hissed back at him.

“It’s just for show,” Jeonghan explained, “if I start telling people at places I frequent it’ll get back to my parents and then back to your dad. It’ll make everything more believable. It’s called tricking people child.”

“Something you’re good at,” Joshua retorted. “How else do you get people to have sex with you? You don’t have a shining personality.”

“Why you little,” Jeonghan said, getting into Joshua’s face.

“I found the perfect things for him,” the salesman said, coming back, arms laden with clothes, interrupting Jeonghan.

Joshua sprang up and followed the salesman to the fitting room that he opened for Joshua, leaving Jeonghan on the couch with an angry expression on his face. He closed the door with a snick as the salesman left. Locking it, Joshua slowly slid to the ground. He brought his hands to face and breathed deep. The trembling came back as he slowly processed what had nearly happened about twenty minutes earlier. He nearly lost his life and he played it off as if it was nothing. Arms wrapping themselves around his biceps he gritted his teeth and stood up, compartmentalizing everything. Nothing would get done if he broke down here.

* * *

Joshua walked out of the fitting room five minutes later. Jeonghan’s eyebrows rose. The baby looked less like a hooligan and more like a proper young man. He came out in a white pinstriped button up and very fitting black trousers. His eyebrow ticked. What did Jeonghan say about the clothes, fitting not tight. They hugged his very small hips and went down slightly loose but still Jeonghan could make out the tiny twigs that were Joshua’s legs.

Getting Jeonghan stood by Joshua as he checked himself out in the mirror, undoing a few buttons on the top. Jeonghan took his hands and stopped him. “And just who do you think you’ll be flashing your chest too?”

Joshua smirked at him. “Does it matter?” It wasn’t like Joshua was actually in love with him; their future marriage was a sham anyhow. So why couldn’t he leave some buttons undone.

Jeonghan’s eyebrow ticked. “It does,” moving close he whispered into Joshua’s ear, “you’re supposed to mine. You know, that concept of omegas and alphas. Even if it’s just for show you’re going to have to get used to it when we’re in public.”

Growling at Jeonghan, Joshua hissed back, “Then that makes you mine as well doesn’t it? Fiancé. So, if I act clingy you’re going to have to suck it up.” He shifted, moving Jeonghan’s hands away. He did one more button up, before he grabbed onto Jeonghan’s arm. In a rather sugar sweet voice, “Don’t we look great together Jeonghan?”

Joshua had a very convincing smile on his face. Even his eyes were convincing in the way they looked at Jeonghan with affection. The alpha heard the salesman, give a little awestruck sigh. He must’ve thought that they really were in love.

“We do look good,” Jeonghan said. And he wasn’t lying. They did look together. Joshua still in that growing phase, his head just hitting Jeonghan’s nose. Joshua’s slender body in contrast to Jeonghan’s adult slightly more robust one. It was a picture of contrasts. Shame they weren’t actually in love. They’d be a couple that would draw so much attention once Joshua grew into his looks.

“And you’ll be choosing this outfit?” The salesman piped up from behind.

Releasing Jeonghan’s arm, Joshua nodded. “Yup. This looks good enough. Can you cut the tags?”

“Of course.” He nodded. “Then I’ll ring Jeonghan-ssi up as you finish up and I’ll bag the clothes you were wearing for you to take home.”

“Thank you,” Joshua said, flashing the man a smile.

Jeonghan sighed. He doubted he’d ever get Joshua to actually smile at him in a genuine way. Then again, did he even want him too. Shaking himself out of his fanciful thinking he watched as the pants were handed over to the salesman from overhead the fitting room door and the tag being cut off, same with the shirt.

The two of them walked to the register letting Joshua get dressed. As he rang Jeonghan up he said, “Your omega is quite the catch. A very sweet boy. He wouldn’t let me fold his clothes for him.” He shook his head. “I only get the entitled ones in here. He’s like a breath of fresh air.”

“Yea. A breath of fresh air.”

Joshua came out, shirt tucked in from the front, hair still tousled, eyes blazing as per normal. Truly a breath of fresh air, Jeonghan thought wryly.

The salesman handed Joshua a bag with a very sincere smile. Joshua smiled back and put his clothes in it, moving to Jeonghan to grab his arm. This kid really liked to push things didn’t he?

“Bye,” Joshua said with a wave.

The salesman bowed with a smile.

In the car, Jeonghan said, “You know. It’d be great if you were nice to me too. I’m your fiancé and all.”

Scoffing Joshua answered back, “Really? Considering what you want to use me for and what I want to use you for, does it really matter if I’m nice to you.”

“Being cordial isn’t a bad thing,” Jeonghan said, keeping a lid on his temper.

Joshua looked away as Jeonghan drove the restaurant. “I’ll think about it. Might be hard. You’re an asshole after all.”

* * *

They entered the restaurant, fancy as Jeonghan had described. Joshua hated places like this. He walked next to Jeonghan, because the shifty alpha wrapped his arm around Joshua’s hip and steered them inside. Joshua decided to be a brat and lightly pinch at Jeonghan’s hand, smiling at the way his lips would raise in a half snarl then drop.

The two of them were led to a rather secluded corner of the restaurant, covered by plants. Perfect for the kind of talk they would be having.

Jeonghan waved off the alcohol menu. He wouldn’t be drinking around Joshua. Not when he needed his wits about him. The teenager was crafty.

“Order anything you like. If you don’t know what something is just ask.”

Joshua gave him an ugly look. “Come here often with other people? Like the type you normally screw?”

Glaring at Joshua, Jeonghan said, “You know, for a kid that looks like he’s a choir boy, you have a very nasty mouth on you.”

He smiled back at Jeonghan, smile as sweet as honey and thick as molasses. “Thanks. And I do know. People I don’t like or tick me off bring it out.”

Jeonghan brushed his hair back, laying back into his chair. “Listen. After we discuss the contract and sign it, can we at least be sort of polite to each other? Don’t you get tired of always fighting me?”

Joshua shook his head. “Nope. Keeps me sharp so I can fight my dad. Like I told you in the car, I’ll think about it.” He gave Jeonghan a pointed look, “I was thrown into this mess and I was told I had no choice. Excuse me if I’m more than just a little bit angry and I’m always at your throat. The whole situation calls for it.”

“We’re in the same boat,” Jeonghan said, trying to commiserate with Joshua. “We’re supposed to be in this together.”

“And I said I’ll think about it. You would think as an adult you’d understand that.” He huffed. “You don’t make it easy to be polite either. Calling me kid, brat, and child. Cut back on that and I’ll cut back on the attitude a little.”

“I’ll do my best,” Jeonghan said, with a glare at Joshua. The kid was rather demanding. Spoilt by his mother perhaps.

“Good. Then I’ll do my best too.” Joshua said with that sickly, sweet smile. He turned to the menu, “So anything I want?”

“Yea.”

“Great.”

* * *

After ordering Jeonghan decided that it would be a smart move to get to know each other.

“Let’s talk. Ask each other questions so we can get to know each other,” he said. “It’ll be easier when we go to public events together rather than showing everyone that we’re lying.”

Joshua shrugged. “I guess. I found out a decent amount on you already.”

Jeonghan stared at him, incredulous. “I won’t even ask where you found information. But this is first hand from me. Jeonghan, 25 years old, marketing assistant to the director.”

“Joshua, 17 years old American age, student.” Rolling his eyes, “Hates playing this game.”

“Favorite color?”

“What’s yours?”

Jeonghan tsked. “I asked first.”

“Blue, pink, black,” he said with a slight huff.

“Hobbies?”

“Reading. Watching movies. Playing guitar. Listening to music.”

Jeonghan raised a brow, “You play the guitar?”

“Yea. For a while now. Since I got it.”

He nodded. “I like playing sports when I have the time. Soccer, basketball. That kind of thing.”

“And sleeping around? Since that’s what got you into this mess in the first place.”

Jeonghan growled at him. “Nothing wrong with sex. It relaxes a person.”

“There’s only something wrong with it when you get with someone who’s already in a relationship,” Joshua pointed out. “Like that one woman whose perfume got on you.”

“Right. Thank you for that,” he said begrudgingly.

“No problem.” Joshua went back to his phone, playing a game. This was encroaching into personal territory and he didn’t think he wanted to do that with Jeonghan. At all. Best to act nonchalant about the whole thing lest the older man push the wrong buttons.

“Do you play sports?” Jeonghan looked at Joshua. The boy was awfully skinny.

“Only when I have too or if I'm playing with my friends. I bike and run for exercise.”

“We could,” he started, clearing his throat, “bike around the Han river one day. For a date thing.”

“For showing our parents that we’re actually falling in love?” Joshua shrugged. “I guess.”

Jeonghan opened his mouth to ask about Joshua’s mom but the food arrived, cutting him off.

The meal was quiet except for when Jeonghan asked Joshua questions and he answered back, sometimes with his own cutting questions. His _fiancé_ certainly knew how to speak.  As they cleaned their plates. Jeonghan brought up the contract.

“So I have one drafted out. I’ll hand it to you in the car. But here’s what it entails really—“

“Jeonghan? Yoon Jeonghan is that you?” A voice rang out.

It was a woman’s voice, Joshua realized. Turning his head, he saw some overdressed, over make upped lady heading their way. Her red lipstick was too bright for this time. Not to mention it made her look tacky.

“Oh,” she said, covering her mouth in what was probably a calculated move. She looked like a woman who knew she was good looking and used it to get her way. “Am I interrupting something?”

“You are,” Joshua said, answering before Jeonghan could open his mouth, which looked like it dropped out of surprise.

She smiled, badly concealing her anger. “And who might you be?”

Joshua sat up straight. “I’m—“


	5. Fight, Fight, Fight!

Joshua’s eyes glinted in the low-lit restaurant. “I’m his fiancé,” he answered with a smirk on his lips. He was raised to be nice, polite to strangers, forgiving. But there was no need to be any of that when he had no reason to be. He had no one left to disappoint.

The woman smiled at him, in the way that wasn’t a smile at all. “You must be mistaken. You’re such a cute little thing. But there’s no way you could be his fiancé. Jeonghan doesn’t like children.” The way she looked at him, like he was a piece of dog shit that was stuck to her tacky heels, even if they were designer heels.

Joshua smiled right back. “Oh, but he is, my fiancé. He belongs to me now. So, if you have business of the intimate kind, please leave. And don’t bother him again. He’s mine and I don’t like people who don’t seem to understand boundaries.” He paused, “I’m still a child you see. And I don’t share very well.” The smile on his face was razor sharp. If his mom saw him now, she’d be so disappointed. But if she was alive he wouldn’t be here at all.

He looked over to Jeonghan. “Right Jeonghannie?”

Jeonghan snapped his head to him. He nodded, half in disbelief and half in agreement. “Yes. He’s my fiancé.”

Joshua smiled at the woman, that sweet smile that had people swooning, but he made sure to convey with his eyes that he was anything but happy.

The woman’s face turned red. “If you ever get tired of jailbait Jeonghan, call me up.” She stomped away in her tacky ass designer heels.

Huffing Joshua turned back to Jeonghan. “Whoever you take up I don’t care but they better know how to be discrete. If that woman is the one you choose even just once and this whole thing blows up I swear.”

Jeonghan winced. “I honestly don’t remember her name. But I won’t be going after people like that. Trust me. Too much drama.”

“Let’s get back to talking about this contract then,” Joshua said. He wanted to have things get into motion. He was turning eighteen in eight months.

Jeonghan nodded. The kid was now throwing curveballs his way, calling Jeonghan his fiancé. Sighing internally, he wondered what other surprises Joshua would show him before they divorced.

* * *

 

Soonyoung dropped the copy of the contract in Joshua’s lap. “My dad says it’s clear and there are no loopholes for the both of you anywhere. He mentioned it being rather well written.”

Scoffing Joshua slipped it into his bag, “He probably got one of his friends to work on it for him. Unless he wrote it himself.”

“Either way it lays out the terms for the both you.”

“Good. Thanks Soonyoung. I’ll have to tell your dad thanks the next time I see him.”

Shaking his head Soonyoung dropped next to him. “Nah. Then he’ll go on his tirade once you leave about how you’re the perfect omega for a boy like me. Even if you’re too good for me he’d love the fact if you married me instead of this dude.”

Joshua turned to him, squishing his cheeks, laughter in his voice. “But you can’t give me what I want Soonyoungie.”

Soonyoung let Joshua play. “I know,” he muffled out, “my dad has delusional thoughts.”

“Jeonghan is my ticket out of here,” Joshua said with a sad smile. Pulling his hands away, “I’m confined to this place because I’m under aged and even when I turn eighteen I’ll still be stuck here with no access to everything back home,” he murmured, “Jeonghan is my way out.”

Leaning into Joshua, Soonyoung said softly, “I wish you didn’t have to do this hyung. It makes me feel sad seeing you like this. Throwing away things you shouldn’t have to in order to live your life.”

“Shit happened.” Sighing he laid his head on top of Soonyoung’s. “Life’s unfair and I’m trying to even out the playing field with every resource I have.”

“As long as you’re happy with the decisions you make,” Soonyoung bit his lip. “I don’t think I could be happy if I made decisions that didn’t sit right with me even if it got me what I wanted.”

Joshua grimaced. “It stopped mattering a while ago.” Tsking he gazed at the empty space in front of them. “I’m only hurting myself and Jeonghan. No one else really matters in this equation.”

Pressing his lips together Soonyoung wrapped his hands around Joshua’s. His friend always held things close to his chest, never letting them know until after the matter and if it came up at all. He just had to hope things would be all right.

* * *

 

Shit wasn’t all right. The only class Soonyoung and Joshua shared a class was PE, and that was because the school thought it was nice to let the upper classmen and lower classmen mingle with each other. Some shit about letting kids be kids for a bit was healthy. But it also allowed little assholes to prey on the kids who didn’t fight back.

Currently one of the more bullish upperclassmen was strong arming an underclassman. The poor thing was quivering.

Joshua looked on, his eyes narrowing. Soonyoung didn’t want to get involved. Nothing good ever came of it. He figured that out firsthand himself when he tried to help. As Joshua stood up, Soonyoung tried to grab onto him but Joshua shook off his hand.

Shit. Fuck. Scrambling from his seat, he followed Joshua.

“Hey, Jinyoung,” Joshua said. Stepping in front of the freshman he continued, “Why don’t you lay off the kids? And I don’t know,” he shrugged, “actually learn something for once.” He punctuated his sentence with a smirk.

Anyone with a brain or ears knew that Jinyoung wasn’t the smartest of the bunch and that he was only here thanks to his parents making donations, large enough ones to keep him here despite his grades. Not big enough to keep him here if he caused trouble. Yet his large size was enough to dissuade people about fighting the guy.

“What?” He said. His nostrils flared.

Joshua smiled. “You didn’t hear me? I said leave the kid alone and learn something. Or is your large head empty of a brain?”

Soonyoung hissed at Joshua, “Hyung!”

Ignoring Soonyoung, he continued. “Go back to your group of _friends_ and leave the kids alone.”

“Are you telling me what to do?” Jinyoung started to step forward, using his size trying to intimidate Joshua.

“Yea. Someone has to tell you to back off. Since apparently money talks and that’s what’s keeping you here right? Even if you’re practically failing all your classes.”

Growling Jinyoung moved into Joshua’s personal space, bending down to nearly spit in his face. “What’re you saying?”

“Do I have spell it out for you?” Joshua tilted his head. He could feel a crowd of people around him and a lot of eyes watching. “Your mommy and daddy pay to keep you in school because you’re too stupid to stay here.” He smiled, rather viciously.

Jinyoung grabbed Joshua by his shirt. “Watch what you’re saying. You aren’t any better.” He snorted. “Like we don’t know that your daddy bought your way into the school so late into the year last year.”

Joshua snarled into his face. “At least I don’t have to have my parents keep me here with more money.” Grabbing onto Jinyoung’s hands he forced them off his shirt and threw them to the side.

Barking out a laugh, Jinyoung spat out, “Parents? Don’t you mean only your dad? Since you don’t have a mom anymore.”

Clenching his fists Joshua growled, “You take that back.”

He mocked cooed at Joshua. “Ooh. Is the wittle baby sad that his mommy is gone?”

“You. Take. That. Back.” Joshua gritted out as he took one step closer to Jinyoung.

“Make me,” he laughed, “like an omega can hit hard enough.”

Soonyoung who had clenched his jaw from the beginning knew something ugly was going to go down.

Pulling back his hand, Joshua punched Jinyoung, hard. The alpha reeled backwards at the force of Joshua’s fist. People started to gasp. Someone screamed, drawing the attention of the teachers. But not before Jinyoung got up and threw a punch back. Joshua’s head bent to the side a little, not blocking it in time, so his cheek and lips took a hit.

 He wiped his hand against his mouth feeling blood. At this moment, he thanked his cousins for the fighting lessons as he shoved his fist into Jinyoung’s solar plexus downing the larger boy to his knees.

“Hey! What the hell are you two doing!? Break it up!”

Two teachers came over, one grabbing Jinyoung and one taking Joshua by the arm.

They took a look at the two of them.

“The two of you are going to the office. This is ridiculous. Fighting like this. Your parents are going to be called. I hope you two are ready for the consquences.”

Jinyoung wheezed out a laugh. “Like he even has parents.”

Joshua who had enough lunged at him again, being restrained only by the teacher’s harsh grip on his arm.

“Cool it!”

The other teacher cuffed Jinyoung on the back of the head. “Shut up! You got your ass beat by him. An omega! Unless you think you can take him shut the hell up!”

The male PE teachers marched them to the principal’s office.

* * *

 

Joshua sat in the chair tuning out the shouts of Jinyoung’s distressed parent’s, especially the guy’s annoying mom. You’d think that she wouldn’t worry over such a large, idiotic brute.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I had to get out of a meeting.”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. His dad showed up. Finally. No doubt to smooth the way over and get Joshua out of any punishment.

“Good. Mr. Hong you’re here. Let’s discuss the what happened between Joshua and Jinyoung.” The principal placed his fingers, looking thoughtful at the two of them.

Joshua rolled his eyes and looked away.

His dad though, took his chin in his hands, taking a long look at his spilt lip and the bruise that was forming around his lower jaw. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed the hand shaped bruise on Joshua’s arm.

Pointing at it he asked, “Who did this? Was it you?” He turned to Jinyoung. “Because if you did. I’ll have your ass in the courts for juveniles against omegas in no time. If I won’t have you there for punching my son.”

Jinyoung mom’s snapped back, “Your son hit mine in the jaw. He’ll be lucky if I don’t sue him for a broken jaw!”

“Miss,” Joshua’s dad said with a flat smile on his face, “my son is an omega. Your son is an alpha who hit him. I can have his sorry little existence in front of the courts for omega assault. The courts will side with us. Make no mistake on that.” He looked at Joshua, taking his hand up, “Do you see the size of my son’s wrist? It’s thin. I doubt my son hit yours hard enough to dislocate anything at all.”

He slowly dropped Joshua’s hand. Turning his attention to the principal, “So how did this fight start?”

“From what the other students say, your son was trying to save an underclassman from Jinyoung’s harassment and they had words with each other, which escalated into a fight.”

“My son would never,” she screeched.

“Mrs. Kim,” the principal said in a placating manner, “quite a few students stepped up and told me the same story,” he held up a hand, “and before you tell me that they’re friends with Joshua. I can say they are not. They don’t even share the same classes nor are they in the same year. Your son started and then the fight escalated in a fist fight.”

He placed his hands down on his desk. “But no matter who started the fight I have to suspend the both you. Jinyoung, pending review of what the other students say, well we might have to have a more serious punishment for you. Expulsion perhaps.”

“You are free to go Joshua. Thank you Mr. Hong for coming into the school in a timely manner. I know how busy you are.”

“Thank you, principal, for the lenient punishment. I’ll have a talk with Joshua about the fight and make sure he never does it again.”

He grabbed Joshua lightly by the shoulder leading him out of the office.

“Joshua,” the principal said, “you are a quiet, diligent student overall. Let’s continue with trend please. No more fights.”

Joshua gave him a short nod. Better to give the old fart what he wanted to hear then what Joshua really wanted to say.

The door closed as the principal turned to Jinyoung. No doubt to dole out an expulsion. Nothing would keep the guy in the school any longer. Not when Joshua’s dad was threatening to take him to court.

In the car his dad asked, “What made you punch him? I know you started to throw punches first. I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Sullenly Joshua looked out the window as they sped past buildings, no doubt heading to the office.

“Joshua. I won’t ask you again. What did he say?” Testily he continued, “Did he touch you inappropriately? If he did I’ll have him in jail.”

Tsking Joshua replied, “No. The dumbass brought up the fact that mom was dead. Made fun of me for not having _parents_.”

His dad sighed. “I know today is the anniversary of her death, but you have to let it go sooner or later. One thing can’t set you off all the time. I can’t threaten everyone with jail and the court if you fight all the time.”

Growling Joshua whirled to him, “It’s only been a year! How can I get over it when you dragged me here before I even had time to mourn!?”

“Well life happens Joshua. You have to grow up. Me taking you here too soon or not. You have no choice.”

“Grow up? Like I’m not growing up! Like I don’t have to deal with an engagement, this stuff from you, the crap from kids like Jinyoung! Grow up! That’s all I’ve been doing! If you can’t see that obviously you don’t care!” Joshua scoffed. “What am I saying? If you cared you would’ve left me be to live in LA!”

The car stopped at a red light. Unbuckling his seat belt, Joshua pushed the car door open, quickly escaping his dad’s outstretched hand.

“Joshua! Get back in here! Joshua!” He cursed as he watched his son race down the street. He turned into a side street, sloppily parking before getting out the car, running to the street Joshua made his escape on. “Joshua,” he shouted. Whirling he tried to spot a kid with a uniform on, but all he saw where too many heads and too many adults. “Shit.” Joshua was gone.


	6. I got you

Joshua thanked the waiter for his drink. Aimlessly he looked at the glass windows wondering where the hell would he go. He didn’t want to go home and he didn’t want to crash his friends’ houses. They’d ask why, then their parents would ask why. Then it would dissolve into pity and Joshua didn’t want that.

He could imagine Soonyoung’s dad making sad faces like his son and the two of them would enfold Joshua in hugs and pats on the back. Soonyoung’s mom would make noises of sympathy and she’d say unsavory things about his dad and feed him until his stomach burst.

Vernon’s parents would nice, accommodating, quiet about his situation. His mom would make sad noises and give him advice on things. They would talk about the differences in America and Korea and it’d be nice to talk to someone who lived in the same country as he did, even if they were a good two to three generation gaps apart. They’d worry about the bruises; Vernon letting out whoops of surprise and perhaps joy that Joshua got into a fight. Especially since he thought Joshua would never raise his fists. And Sophia would make sad faces and want to comfort Joshua.

Mingyu’s parents would be too rigid. Not somewhere he should go to for help. Not that they weren’t nice. They were just too traditional. He met them once or twice when they dropped Mingyu off from one of their hang outs. The way Mingyu’s mom looked at him. Like he wasn’t meant to be outside so late when it was only seven at night. Not a place he should go to.

Jihoon’s parents were nice, like Soonyoung’s. They were lovely people and they would be happy to let Joshua in but he didn’t want to disturb them either.

Ugh. And he couldn’t ask Minghao either. The boy was living with some distant relatives until he could move out.

But he couldn’t stay out the whole night. He was too young for that. Well if he thought about it, it was more like he didn’t have the knowledge of how safe it was to stay out late. Being omega and all. Sipping on his cup of coffee he wracked his brain for possible people to hit up. All he had were his friends. Joshua scrolled down his list of contacts, stopping at Jeonghan’s name.

Pulling a face, he thought, dare he. Jeonghan wouldn’t blab to his dad. But did Joshua want to be around Jeonghan. But he only had so much money. Damn.

Joshua stared at the screen.

* * *

 

“Free tonight? You look like you need a drink,” Seungcheol said. “I know a quiet place. We can probably wrangle Wonwoo into coming too.”

Jeonghan ran his hand through his newly shorn hair. “I could use a stiff drink.” He started closing files and placing them in the right places. “Let me get my stuff.”

His phone rang. The darth vader theme ringing out through the office.

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow in question.

Jeonghan picked it up, “Hello.”

He listened. Then he sighed. “Got it. I’ll be there soon.”

“Something come up?” Seungcheol watched as his friend seemed resigned.

“Yea,” Jeonghan shook his head slightly, “the kid called. Seems he managed to find someone to help him read over the contract. Wants to settle it today.”

“So not coming with then.” Seungcheol smirked. “Nice ringtone though. Although I don’t think it’s appropriate for a child don’t you think?”

Jeonghan looked at him dead in the eyes. “That kid is worthy of the ringtone. Trust me.”

Seungcheol laughed. “You just don’t know how to handle him. Kids are easy. Teenagers too.”

Now it was Jeonghan’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Oh? You got experience in this? Something you’re not telling me? Best friend.” The tone of voice that Jeonghan took insinuated a lot of things. None of them good.

Shaking his quickly Seungcheol denied everything. “No. Absolutely none. I tell you everything. Easier and less painful than you prying it out of me or when you trick me into spilling my guts.

Laughing Jeonghan started moving towards his door. “If you told me these things beforehand I wouldn’t be prying shit out of you.” As he opened the door, “And I know you’re lying but I have things to deal with so I’ll let it go for now. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Jeonghan walked up the stairs, spotting Joshua’s silhouette by the window as the sun was going down, casting the last of its light onto him.

“Hey. So you’re ready to go through—“ He stopped. What the hell did the kid get into now? There was a blue-black bruise dotted with yellow marring his cheek. Not to mention dried blood, Jeonghan squinted, yup dried blood on his lip.

The bruise on Joshua’s cheek was at this point no doubt ugly if Jeonghan stopped like that. And his split lip was dry but he didn’t take much of a look at it. Not when he had to ignore the throbbing of his arm.

“Who? How? Why?” Jeonghan looked stupefied. He sat down, gaping at Joshua with an open mouth.

Joshua pressed his lips together. “I got into a fight at school. Where’s the contract?”

“You’re wearing your uniform still? Didn’t they call your dad?” What sort of school didn’t contact a kid’s parents after a fight? His school did. And he got a walloping every time Seungcheol and him got caught. Thank god that it happened less than three times during their entire high school career.

“They did,” Joshua snapped. “The contract Jeonghan.” Why was the older man trying to ignore what he called him over for?

“Shit that bruise doesn’t look good. Why aren’t you home?”

“I ran away from him,” Joshua said, nearly yelling. “Are you happy?”

Jeonghan sat stock still, looking at the way the kid’s eyes looked dark. They looked heavy with something and whatever it was, it was killing him on the inside. God. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but he couldn’t in good conscience leave Joshua here.

“Let’s go. We’ll talk about this at my place.” He grabbed Joshua by the shoulder and gently led him out of the café and into his car.

* * *

 

Jeonghan went into his kitchen, grabbing a bag of frozen dumplings and some napkins. It was sheer luck that he had a first aid kit in his bathroom. Most likely given to him by his little sister. Slowly, as if to not frighten Joshua, he inched close leaving the safety of his kitchen.

“Hey, I got you a something cold for that bruise on your face.” Jeonghan held it out, waiting for Joshua to take it. He stared at the bag and then up at Jeonghan, face unreadable.

After what felt like a few minutes of a stare down Joshua took the bag and held it up against his cheek, not even wincing. He mumbled, “Thanks.”

Sitting down Jeonghan asked, “Can I?” He held up antiseptic and a q-tip.

Again Joshua stared. Why the hell was Jeonghan being so nice? He nodded reluctantly. He hid a small wince as Jeonghan lightly dabbed at the scabbed over wound. It was tender still. He moved his head.

Jeonghan gently took his chin in his hand, wiping at his lip again. Holding Joshua in place, even as he wanted to squirm away.

“I’m done.” Jeonghan looked him over, “Anywhere else hurt?”

Joshua shook his head. Handing back the bag of defrosting dumplings he said, “Can we sign that contract now?”

Looking at him steadily Jeonghan asked one more time. “No other wounds?”

“None,” Joshua reiterated. None that Jeonghan could heal anyhow. The gaping wound in his heart would continue to bleed and he’d have to deal with it.

Jeonghan nodded, going back into the kitchen with the bag of his now defrosted dumplings, shoving them back in the freezer.

In the living room, Joshua pulled his feet underneath him. He wanted to be home. Home in that house in LA. Home in his room. Home with his mom in the kitchen and the two of them cooking dinner. Home where everything was fine and she wasn’t gone. Where she wasn’t dead. Where he wasn’t in a foreign country with the man who called himself Joshua’s father. Where he wasn’t forced to get married. Home, where he felt safe and loved. Home.

He choked back tears. Clenching his eyes shut he breathed deep, trying to shove them down. Joshua wouldn’t cry. Not here.

“Let me get the contract and we’ll see about getting you home. I think your—“ Jeonghan stopped dead. Gaping at the sight of Joshua and the tears that were falling from his eyes. “You said you weren’t hurt anywhere else. Shit. Do I need to take you to the hospital?”

Joshua continued to silently cry, stifling his hiccups.

“Kid. I need you to talk to me. What hurts?” Jeonghan had no experience in crying teenagers. Not when his sister was living at home while he went to college and the army. He barely had time to spend with her, let alone comfort her if she cried. He was so out of his element.

Joshua wiped away at his tears furiously. But they kept spilling. Why did things just have to go to shit today? Why was life so unfair? He moved into the corner of the couch as he felt Jeonghan’s weight on the seat near him.

Jeonghan reached out slowly, halting as Joshua slapped his hand away. “Hey,” he said quietly, “I need you to tell me if I can help with the pain. If it’s something I can heal.”

“You,” he let a sobbing hiccup, “can’t.” Joshua shook his head, “You can’t help. You don’t know anything.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jeonghan grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. “That’s why I’m asking you bratty boy.” He held Joshua down as he started to squirm and jab at Jeonghan to let him go. “Shhh,” he cooed, “I got you. Just cry. I got you.” God, he hoped he was doing the right thing.

Joshua kept hitting Jeonghan’s back and shoulders to let him go as the tears continued to fall, wetting Jeonghan’s white collared shirt. He let out a frustrated sob, deflating as Jeonghan just held onto him, letting out soothing sounds.

For such a skinny thing, boy did he hit hard. Jeonghan held him tight as he took Joshua’s hits and the feeling of his shirt getting wet and his tears fell. Time ticked by as Joshua kept crying, letting out hiccupping sounds and sobs. Jeonghan turned his head when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder.

Joshua laid his head there, eyes shut, a bit puffy from the tears. He fell asleep from the sounds of his quiet breathing.

He’d have to stay overnight it seemed. Considering that Joshua said he got into a fight, the omega was likely suspended. Meaning school wouldn’t pose a problem. The problem was how was Jeonghan going to tell Joshua’s father that he had his omega son, not yet quite promised to Jeonghan, in his apartment, alone, just the two of them. Sighing gustily, he stood up, carrying Joshua into his guest room.

Later. He would deal with these things later.


	7. Why brain why?

Rubbing his face, Jeonghan sighed once more. God, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. If this kid didn’t kill him for his money once they married Joshua would kill him through aggravation.  He stopped, head in his hands. But earlier… earlier Joshua’s little breakdown wasn’t a calculated move like his many significant others tried to pull. No. There was nothing fake about the tears, the anger, and the sheer helplessness his eyes flashed at Jeonghan.

Just when he thought he knew enough of Joshua to have a hold on his personality. The omega hid a lot of things it looked like. From the way he pushed Jeonghan away, fought Jeonghan for freedom. One thing was for sure, Joshua hated being near people when he cried. or did he hate the act of crying. Jeonghan had more questions than he had answers at this point.

Right now though, Jeonghan had a teenaged omega in his guest room, tired from his bout of sobbing and his phone staring at him on his coffee table, open to a Mr. Hong.  Fuck. How did he explain how he came across the man’s son and why his son was even in his apartment? His life was seriously going downhill.

Picking it up he tapped on the call button. He waited as the phone rang

“Hello? Jeonghan. Have you seen Joshua anywhere? Is he with you?”

Looks like Joshua wasn’t lying when he said he ran away from his father; the poor man sounded anxious and more than a bit frazzled.

“He’s with me,” Jeonghan said quietly, praying that Joshua’s father wouldn’t ask any questions.

He let out a sigh of relief. “I searched for him for an hour and came up empty handed. Looked around the house and our neighborhood.” He let out a derisive bark of laughter. “I was going to call his friends but then I realized I didn’t know any of them. What a great father I am.”

“Sir...” Jeonghan said.

“It’s nothing Jeonghan. Can you bring him home?”

For a man who was ready to hand over his only son to a man like Jeonghan he was certainly more than his actions led Jeonghan to believe. Unless he was all talk. Jeonghan had met lots of excellent conmen before. But Mr. Hong sounded genuine. Too bad he had to burst his bubble. “No. Joshua fell asleep. I thought it was best to leave him here to sleep. And then tomorrow send him back.” Hastily he added, “He’s sleeping in the guest room. Not in my room. And I won’t be joining him in that room. We’re sleeping separately and I won’t do anything I swear.”

Mr. Hong let out a tired laugh. “I know you. Enough to know that Joshua currently isn’t your type. My son is safe from you for a few more years. Once he grows into his looks, that’s when I should be worried. But by then you two will most likely grow to love each other and Joshua will be ok with any form of affection you give him then.” He must have nodded, as Jeonghan heard a slight static and rustling of fabric. “Let Joshua rest. He’s had an interesting day. Take care of him. I’ll see you tomorrow Jeonghan.”

“Yes sir.”

The call ended. Sighing Jeonghan threw himself back into his couch. Joshua would kill him one day. He was sure of it.

* * *

 

Joshua opened his eyes. He didn’t want to. Everything from yesterday flashed in his mind. The fight, the talk in the principal’s office, him running away, the blur of Jeonghan’s apartment and him treating Joshua’s wounds, then the breakdown. The tears that fell and wouldn’t stop falling. How humiliating. Joshua cried in front of a person he barely knew.

Groaning he rolled over in the borrowed bed, the sheets rustling along with him. Looking down he noticed he was still in his school uniform, just mildly unbuttoned to be more comfortable. Thank god Jeonghan didn’t undress him completely. He’d go postal on him if Jeonghan did.

But the feeling of emptiness that bubbled to the surface yesterday. The despair he felt. He stared out the window in the guest room before closing his eyes, clutching at his heart. It still hurt. If he stopped even for one minute the hurt came back. Especially since yesterday it had been exactly one year since her death. One year and everything in Joshua’s life had changed. It had been enough to make him cry.

Damn. He still felt like crying. Wiping at his eyes furiously Joshua sat up, breathing in angrily, tiredly. He curled into himself, in the middle of that bed, hugging his knees, the blankets pooling around him.

He sat there for, who knows how long, jolting out of his haze from a text tone that wouldn’t stop buzzing. Scrambling he nearly went off the bed in his lunge for his bag that was left on the floor. Unzipping it he unlocked his phone seeing about thirty different texts from his friends and several form his dad too. He ignored those. Joshua opened the group chat, texting them that he was fine and that he was suspended for the rest of the week.

He got up off his feet opening the door in search of either a bathroom or Jeonghan. Luckily for him Jeonghan walked by.

He stopped, looking down at Joshua.

Joshua was taken aback by the concern in Jeonghan’s eyes. He looked down.

“You slept ok?”

“Yea,” he mumbled. Clearing his throat, “Umm, where’s the bathroom? I sort of need to go…”

Jeonghan looked startled. He pointed down the hall, “The second door on the left. I left an unopened toothbrush for you.”

Nodding Joshua headed down, stopping for a moment. “Is it ok if I shower? I didn’t get to have one last night since all the,” he paused, “excitement.”

“Go ahead. I’ll find something of mine for you to wear. Things I don’t fit anymore,” he said, looking Joshua up and down. “You’re rather skinny.” Jeonghan mumbled, “We’ll have to have more dinner dates then.”

Joshua ignored him. Having more dinner dates with Jeonghan meant potentially coming to like the man. His brain shouted no he didn’t want to like him. But in his heart, after yesterday, the way Jeonghan let Joshua cry on him, hit him, and all he did was sit there and hug Joshua as he did all of that; his traitorous heart skipped a beat or two.

* * *

 

Jeonghan sighed, running his hand through his hair as he watched Joshua close the bathroom door. He now had to rummage through his old clothes to find things to fit that small body. He went into his room, diving straight into the back of his closet, going for his old college clothes hoping something would fit Joshua’s lean frame. The omega definitely would have to eat more. Jeonghan half worried that the cold winter air would sweep him away soon enough.

He stopped. Bracing himself against the wall he palmed his face. One time seeing Joshua cry and here he was going soft. If he went soft every time something like this happened sooner or later Joshua would have Jeonghan wrapped around his little finger. He rubbed his temples. “Get it together Yoon Jeonghan. Get it together.”

Grabbing the smallest shirt that he thought would mildly fit and a pair of too tiny sweats that he wore before he went to the army, he marched towards the bathroom. With no water running Jeonghan assumed the omega was finished, so he knocked. “I have some things that might fit you.”

He waited, hearing some shuffling and the door opened. Joshua opened it a crack, his big eyes peeking out. They were puffy and red from the crying last night. God. Jeonghan’s hindbrain ached to comfort him. Joshua looked like a tiny drowned kitten: hair wet, slicked back away from his forehead, eyes wide, nose twitching slightly, no doubt, from the smell of Jeonghan’s products settling against his skin, and the way he hunched his tiny shoulders trying to hide his nakedness.

“Thanks,” Joshua whispered, reaching out his hand to take them.

Too bad Jeonghan held them close to his chest. This boy was making him go crazy. Here Jeonghan was thinking he was a cute, small thing to be taken care of. Someone hit him right now.

Joshua opened the door a bit wider to reach out further, this time giving Jeonghan a glimpse of his thin frame, and the almost dainty look his body had.

“Ummm, I can’t reach. Can I have them?” Joshua paused, his face taking on a painful expression, “please.”

“Of course,” Jeonghan said hastily, handing them over to Joshua.

He took them. “Thanks.” Joshua looked down, with what looked to Jeonghan’s delusional eyes a slight blush. But he closed the door too quickly for Jeonghan to completely examine it.

Jeonghan walked away, sitting his ass down, hard on one of his kitchen stools. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Groaning he stopped himself from banging his head into the granite countertops. “I can’t,” he whispered horrifyingly. His heart had skipped a beat when he saw Joshua reach out and he saw that still growing body move, in all of its naked glory. Thank the lords Joshua covered his lower half. Otherwise who knew what Jeonghan would be feeling right now, besides horror, slight arousal, and the urge to hold Joshua close and tell him everything would be all right and that Jeonghan would fix Joshua’s problems for him. Fuck everything right now.

* * *

 

Minutes later Joshua left the safety of the bathroom clad in Jeonghan’s old clothes. Even for old things they were slightly baggy on him. The pants sort of fit, but the shirt. The collar hung off on the left side a bit, exposing his collarbone and more skin then he was comfortable with showing to an unmated alpha like Jeonghan. But Joshua had to remember he was out of Jeonghan’s strike zone. One he was too young and two he most likely didn’t have the body type Jeonghan was after. Not to mention his personality was abrasive at best, to Jeonghan anyhow.

He followed the smells coming from the kitchen. Stopping he watched as Jeonghan cooked what looked to be breakfast. But wasn’t it a work day? What was Jeonghan still doing at home at ten in the morning?

“Good you’re out,” Jeonghan said with one look at Joshua’s direction. “Sit down. We’ll eat and talk about the contract. And take you out for clothes I think.”

Joshua sat down.

“You can get something to drink from the fridge. Forgot to mention that earlier. Sorry.”

Whirling around Jeonghan placed a simple pan of kimchi friend rice on his placemat. He stopped abruptly once he took a good look at Joshua. Jeonghan’s eyes opened wide. Even his oldest clothes were big on the teenager. The left side hung off Joshua’s thin shoulder, showing Jeonghan collar bones and smooth skin. He shook his head. Scolding his brain for even going in that direction he turned towards his cupboards going to them. “I’ll get some glasses. Why don’t you get something to drink, and get me the orange juice bottle.”

“Sure,” Joshua said slowly, thinking Jeonghan was batshit crazy. Why the hell was the man looking at him like he saw something unsavory?

Internally he was reeling. His mind had thought for more than a split second that he wouldn’t mind seeing more skin from Joshua. Dear lord. What was he thinking? Stop it, you dumb cave man hindbrain. The teenager was off limits. Too young and too bratty. Even if he showed Jeonghan moments of cuteness. Not to mention Joshua would likely knee him in the crotch before he let Jeonghan kiss him in any way that implied intimacy.

“Umm, here’s the orange juice,” Joshua said, sitting back down again. He looked down at the pan and took the bowl and a spoon. “Thanks for the meal,” he said softly, looking at Jeonghan with those big eyes once again.

In his head Jeonghan let out a long, frustrated groan. He didn’t like where this was going. He could feel his heart soften for Joshua, with his long lashes and those big eyes that begged silently for Jeonghan to take care of him, even if he would slap at Jeonghan’s hands, bite out harsh words, and nearly spit in his face. Fuck his life.


	8. Hey

“So,” Joshua started, cutting through the silence as they ate, “the contract.”

Jeonghan blinked, as casually as possible, making sure to not show Joshua that he was having a minor freak out in his head. “Right. The contract. We’ll go over after we eat. I want to add something.”

Eyeing him Joshua asked, “Will it be something I'm going to protest?” Because at this point they both knew that Joshua was capable of doing things. Shit storms would be easy now.

“No. It’s already written in the contract mostly but I’m going to alter it a bit. I think you’ll like it much better after I change it,” Jeonghan replied, side eyeing Joshua subtly to gauge his reaction.

Joshua stared hard, trying to find the lie. Well, wait that was harsh. Jeonghan wasn’t always a serial liar. The man did let Joshua cry on him. Even hit him. He backpedaled. He wouldn’t get soft here, not now, they were in the early stages of this _relationship_. If Joshua ever softened he’d be steamrolled and everything he wanted would be gone in a flash. Hell no. “We’ll see,” he said diplomatically.

A few more spoonfuls of Jeonghan’s meager cooking and a one long gulp of orange juice later Jeonghan led Joshua to his study. The perks of your family having their own business and you working like a dog; he owned a huge five bedroom apartment. He’d have to sell this one day when he settled down and had a family. He wanted a house, with a yard for a dog, his children to play in, a garden maybe. He wanted that picturesque ideal of a family home. All he had to do was find the right person eventually.

His brain immediately brought up Joshua’s image. And he quickly scrubbed it away. Jeonghan knew barely anything about the boy besides he was bratty and fragile at parts. And needed to be fed a lot. And he had sexy collarbones. He mentally slapped himself. Hong Joshua was a teenaged boy, omega or not, and he needed to grow quite a bit before he was anywhere ready to have children. Joshua was off limits for Jeonghan. Off. Limits.

“Here we are,” he said, pushing in the door. Jeonghan would ignore the weird thoughts from earlier and hopefully no future thoughts would crop up about Joshua actually being his spouse not only in name but in reality as well.

Joshua walked to the chair in front of Jeonghan’s desk and sat on it. “So let’s see the contract.”

Jeonghan took it from a drawer and laid it out. Grabbing a pen, he said, “Do you remember that section that said we’d go on a weekly date as to keep up the charade and to at least get to know each other a bit better?”

Nodding, Joshua replied, “Yea.” He also remembered that it said that Jeonghan would choose the what sort of dates they went on, which irked him but he let it slide as the contract specified that when Joshua turned eighteen here, Jeonghan would pay for the trip to the US and get married there first so Joshua could escape quicker. If they waited for a Korean one it’d be long and Joshua would have to wait until the summer and their parents would likely push an actual bonding, which wasn’t something he wanted.

“Let’s rewrite that into the both of us can choose. I realized just how limiting it was if I chose all the time. And you were unlikely to be happy with my choices which would lead to us being at odds with each other.” Nothing wrong with wanting to smooth the way over for their future _relationship._ No ulterior motives. None at all.

That was what his brain was saying anyhow. His heart on the other hand bled a little from seeing Joshua cry last night. And the sympathetic side of him, dare he say it, wanted to baby Joshua a bit. He was young and soft, and dear lord his brain. Jeonghan stopped that thought immediately.

“How about it?” Jeonghan asked.

Again, Joshua looked at the older man if he had any ulterior motives but he seemed genuine. “Ok.” He watched as Jeonghan scratched a few words out and wrote in the new revision.

Jeonghan then got out his personal seal, inked it up, stamped it on the paper. He even took a pen and signed it for Joshua to see. Handing over the pen, he pointed at the other line that was empty for Joshua.

Joshua took the pen and signed, sealing the deal between the two of them.

“Let’s get you some clothes. If I send you home looking like that your dad will probably kill me. Thinking I did things with you,” Jeonghan said, gathering the contract. “I’ll give you a copy next time I see you. The exact same thing.”

“Cool,” Joshua said.

“Go get your stuff. And we’ll go.”

Scurrying away, Joshua turned his head back; Jeonghan who looked up from putting the contract away smiled at him. Joshua put his head down, feeling a light blush on his cheeks. In the guest room, he slapped at his face. He needed to stop this blushing thing. Jeonghan was good looking but it meant nothing. He needed someone nice, caring. Someone he chose on his own.

* * *

Joshua browsed the racks. Ignoring the giggles coming from some of the sales girls. Goodness knows why they were laughing.

Jeonghan, who stood nearby, overhead them though.

Giggler number one, “Isn’t it cute though? He smells like his alpha.”

Giggler number two, “Isn’t it kind of illicit? The omega looks so young.”

Nongigler number one, “It’s illegal. Look at what the omega is wearing.”

Nongiggler number two, “Clothes from his alpha. They’re too big on his slim frame. In any case, there’s no bond mark. Maybe they’re in courting.”

Giggler number one, “Maybe they’re eloping. Parent’s don’t want them to be together. Like a real life drama.”

Nongiggler number one, “More like the alpha probably picked up some whore.”

Well then. Nongiggler number one was a damn pessimist and a bit of a bitch. Jeonghan looked over, taking his gaze off Joshua for a few seconds, leveling an ugly glare at the four of them, making sure to convey with his eyes he heard the whole giggle whisper fest. He even gave them a little snarl, feeling a small sort of pleasure watching them scatter. Whore. How dare she call Joshua that. Jeonghan could practically smell the pure off the boy. Which was an exaggeration but he doubted that Joshua’s father allowed his son to run rampant.

Turning back to Joshua he really let out a snarl. Some little kid, more like graduated high schooler, was prowling around Joshua. Joshua though was ignoring the little shit, grabbing a shirt off the rack, holding it up to himself.

The prowler said, “That looks good on you.”

Joshua ignored the compliment and pointedly put the shirt back on the rack. Moving over to another one he browsed again. The flirter moved along with him. Joshua called Jeonghan over, might as well use Jeonghan to get this weirdo away from him. That was one of the perks of having an alpha, demeaning as it was; to need to have an alpha to get others away from you simply because you were _weaker_. But Joshua couldn’t always start fights. That’s what alphas were for. “Hey, Jeonghan. I need some help.”

Jeonghan took this as his cue to get the prowler off his back. Quickly Jeonghan got there, blocking Joshua from the prowler’s, more like flirter’s view. Joshua let him get close, allowing Jeonghan to lightly touch his hair and neck. Jeonghan made sure to ignore the light shiver that Joshua’s body made; it would give his brain bad images if he thought about it too hard.

The flirter wasn’t deterred though. He moved close trying to touch Joshua to get his attention. Apparently he wasn’t used to being ignored. Too bad for him Jeonghan had quick reflexes. He grabbed the flirter’s hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeonghan all but growled. He made sure to interject that wilder alpha side into his voice.

The flirter puffed up his tiny chest. “What does it look like I'm trying to do?”

Jeonghan smirked at him, straightening his back. To Joshua he said, “I’ll be a minute Shua, keep looking.”

Joshua tamped down the urge to raise an eyebrow at Jeonghan’s usage of a pet name, but he let it go. “Ok. Come back quick.” Joshua was pretty much done and he didn’t like how those sales women were eyeing him like he was some sort of lost lamb. He wasn’t weak, but it’d be stupid to go after everyone who pushed his buttons about being an omega.

“Of course.”

Holding onto the loser’s arm, Jeonghan pushed him towards the door.

“He’s mine, you little jumped child. You are years too early to try and encroach on an alpha’s territory.”  Jeonghan made sure to jab where it hurt, taunting the young man. Alphas hated being taunted about their status or taunted for a lack of alpha status. This kid smelled weakly of alpha.

The flirter blushed. He gave Jeonghan a pitiful snarl.

If Joshua could hear what Jeonghan said he’d snort. It was hypocritical of Jeonghan to call Joshua a child and then use the same insult on this late teen, young twenty-year-old; it didn’t matter though. Jeonghan and Joshua were going to get married, ruse or not, it made Jeonghan Joshua’s and Joshua was Jeonghan’s.

He got up close, snarling back in the kid’s face. “I suggest you leave before I do something that the both of us will regret. You for trying to fight me and me for getting my hands dirty.” He towered over the young man, making sure to bend him backwards.

The kid scrammed as Jeonghan threw him towards.

“Thanks,” Joshua said, clothes in hand, as he walked to where Jeonghan was.

Jeonghan’s old shirt slipped again, showing Jeonghan Joshua’s bare skin. He put a hand out, lifting the shirt back onto Joshua’s shoulder.

“No problem. You’re mine and I’m yours. It’s the least I can do.” It was his duty to protect his omega. His brain nearly fizzed with that thought. His omega. Hah. The kid would try to choke him to death if he meant it.

Joshua nodded. “I found an outfit.”

Petting Joshua’s head lightly, he said, “Let’s go pay then and you can change.”

* * *

A tiny lunch later and some more talk and more cute moments for Jeonghan to spasm over and have his heart skip a beat; he dropped Joshua off.

Too bad he didn’t know that Joshua’s heart also skipped a few beats between yesterday and today.

“I’ll call you later in the week for a date ok?”

Joshua nodded solemnly at him. “I’ll see you then.” Mumbling to the floor, “Thanks for the clothes and for last night.” His ears pinked a little.

Smiling, Jeonghan said, “No problem. Get in the house. Try not to scream up a storm until I’m gone.”

“No promises,” Joshua sassed back, getting into the gate, closing it behind him.

Jeonghan shook his head.

* * *

“Yo Josh!” Vernon yelled into the phone. “You’re free right?”

Joshua pulled a wry smile, answering back blithely, “Oh I don’t know? My friends you see were busy for the last few weeks and I didn’t do much besides start a fight and get suspended. I guess I’m not free.” He rolled his eyes.

“Cool. So, you’re free. Pack stuff for a water park and get out of the house. We got tickets. Let’s go.” Abruptly Vernon hung up.

“Wait? What? Vernon?” But all Joshua heard was a dial tone. He sighed and got up from his bed. Spontaneous friends were rather fun. So much fun. Good thing his dad was out this weekend. Doing god knows what. Joshua didn’t care.

Twenty minutes later he met them at the nearby park, a bag with some clothes and towels inside.

“What’s this about a water park?” He asked them, eyebrow raised high.

“Tickets man. We bought tickets. Let’s go,” Vernon said as Mingyu waved tickets.

“How?”

“We did some part time work,” Minghao said with a shrug, like it was a regular occurrence to get temporary part time jobs just so they could buy tickets to a water park.

Mingyu leaned on him, which prompted Minghao to elbow him in the stomach. “We all are having a hard time so we decided why not.” Mingyu rubbed his stomach lightly, pouting at Minghao who ignored him.

“You know I have lots of allowance I don’t use right?” Joshua said, ignoring Soonyoung’s snickers. “I could’ve bought those tickets and you guys wouldn’t have had to work.”

“Yea. You can use that to feed us later on,” Jihoon answered back, pushing off the metal bar. “We provide transportation tickets and tickets in. You can use your dad’s money to feed all of us.”

Joshua laughed, ever the pragmatist Jihoon. “Got it. What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

* * *

“What time did you say the bus was leaving Mingyu?” Jihoon asked, massaging his temples.

“It says on the ticket 11 am hyung,” Mingyu said, defending himself, holding out the ticket like a shield.

Minghao grabbed it. He pushed Mingyu roughly, tsking as he read the ticket information. “It says 10:30 numbskull. Our bus left already.”

“No,” Mingyu protested, scrambling to read it again.

Minghao shoved the ticket in his face, pointing at the time. “10:30 not 11:00.”

There was a series of groans.

“What do we do now,” Soonyoung said, leaning against a pole. They had already taken the train to get to this bus stop.

Joshua gnawed at his lip. Dare he? He took a look at his friends, faces in various forms of dejection and annoyance. Taking out his phone he opened it to a certain person. “I think I have something. Maybe.” Tapping the name, he waited for it to go through. “Hello?”


	9. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We veer into he's cute and fluffy feelings and denial. Always denial.

Joshua fought the urge to squirm and fidget. He dug his nails into his thighs and sat quietly, as sounds of a ballad song played through the car. Keeping his face directly towards the window, he ignored the sounds of his friends’ whispering, questions no doubt, about how he knew this dude and how he even managed to get them not one but two cars to go to a water park.

This was giant mistake, but what was done was done and now they had a ride there and back. Free thanks to Joshua. But still. He could feel Vernon’s eyes bore holes into the back of his skull, while he side eyed Soonyoung who stared hard at the back of Jeonghan’s seat.

The silence was so freaking uncomfortable.

* * *

Jeonghan had to wonder why he was even here, currently buying him and Seungcheol tickets into a water park, with a bunch of teenagers. One of those teenagers his own fiancé. This wasn’t the sort of date thing he had in mind but he supposed. Joshua could choose. He chose well he asked if Jeonghan could drive him and his group of friends to the water park. Seungcheol was just extra.

In all honesty, the way Joshua spoke to him on the phone was several shades of cute.

“Hello?”

Jeonghan at that point had just woken up from a very rough night. A rough night from the lack of sleep thanks to his tossing and turning. The funny thing was the thing that made him toss and turn, was a dream. He almost wanted to call it a nightmare but it was just too…too nice to call it a nightmare.

He croaked out, “Hey. What’s up?”

There was a pause on Joshua’s end. “I…I was wondering if you were free today?”

Jeonghan pushed off his blankets. “Yea. Did you want to go on a date?”

“Are you free now? I...I’m not sure if this counts as a date though.”

Jeonghan heard a noise. Was Joshua with people? It was a choking noise, followed by a hacking cough.

“I’m free all day. Tell me what’s going on and I’ll see what I can do,” Jeonghan said softly.

“Me and my friends were, are going to a water park but we missed the bus to get there and the next one won’t be for hours,” shyly he continued, “I was wondering if you could drive us there.”

That little hopeful note in his voice made Jeonghan melt a little. God one time seeing him cry and here Jeonghan was getting soft. Fuck it all. “How many of you are there?”

“Six,” Joshua said, shushing someone off to the side. Most likely his friend.

Jeonghan ran a hand through his hair. “Yea. I can take you guys. I’ll wrangle one of my friends. My car won’t fit all of you.”

Joshua started protesting. “No, you don’t have too. I forgot and I just—“

“We can throw Jihoon in the trunk! Or have him sit in someone’s lap! He’s tiny!”

“Oh my gosh! Soonyoung be quiet,” Joshua hissed.

Jeonghan laughed into his phone. “Jesus. Your friends.”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have called just forget—“

“Joshua,” he commanded. The boy’s voice stopped. “It’s ok. I got it. I’ll be there in twenty minutes maybe thirty. Don’t agonize over it. It’s not like you,” he said with teasing lilt. It wasn’t. The boy was all snarls and going for Jeonghan’s throat that last few times. Hearing him go sweet on Jeonghan was a new experience.

No doubt the boy was blushing. He hoped Joshua blushed.

However Joshua reacted it didn’t matter because they ended the call and Jeonghan yanked his best friend out of his bed so he could go to the water park with Jeonghan, his teenaged fiancé, and his fiancé’s friends. A wonderful day.

Now they were currently walking through the line to get in, Joshua waiting for him in front of his friends.

“What are we waiting for?” Jeonghan asked, a smile on his face. He could tell that Joshua’s friends were itching to ask him just who Jeonghan was. “I’ll rent one of those cabanas. You guys can stick your stuff there and we’ll watch over it.” At the we he moved his thumb to Seungcheol and then back to himself. He let the teenagers lead the way, smiling at the hushed whispers between them and Joshua.

* * *

After they left their things with Jeonghan and Seungcheol they high tailed it out of the cabana.

Walking away from them, Vernon asked, “Who the hell is that?”

Joshua thinned his lips as they walked towards the largest water slide first. “He’s my,” he stopped to gather his thoughts, biting his lip, “he’s my fiancé.” He ignored the gasps and the shouts of what.

He tried to walk away but Mingyu grabbed him by the shoulder and twisted him around. “Hyung?” Mingyu’s eyes were wide, so confused and slightly afraid.

He stared as they all gave him expressions of horror and question except for Soonyoung because he had known since a few days of Joshua meeting him. “My dad wanted some layer of protection I guess,” Joshua said shrugging, “me being an omega and all. Jeonghan is the guy he decided on.” Silently he clenched his fists, he was tired of the omega shit but it was different here.

“You’re only eighteen. Not even eighteen by your American standards even,” Jihoon pointed out.

“He looks like an old fart,” Vernon added.

“Jeonghan’s only twenty-five,” Joshua defended. Oh damn. He was defending the alpha to his friends. No. “It doesn’t matter. Me and Jeonghan have come to a deal. We’ll both use this as a means to get what we want then get divorced.”

Minghao looked at him suspiciously. “A deal?”

Joshua nodded. “Yea. A deal. We both want something and so we’ll use each other to get it.”

“He’s not making you have sex with him, is he?” Minghao asked. “Because if he is I’ll help you get rid of him yet still get you what you want.”

“No! Oh my gosh, you don’t need to kill him Minghao,” Joshua said, shaking his head. “We aren’t doing anything. I promise. I’m not his type anyhow.”

Minghao nodded slowly. “Ok. But if you need me to. I know people.”

Mingyu shivered. “Oh my god. You so don’t have ties to the Chinese mafia. Stop freaking us out.”

Smirking at Mingyu, Minghao asked, “How can you be so sure that I don’t? Want to test it out?”

He shook his head quickly. “Noooo.” Jumping behind Jihoon he said, “Don’t let Minghao take me.”

Jihoon pushed Mingyu away from him. “Like I could stop him even if I wanted to you. You’re too big to protect.”

Mingyu whined, causing the rest of them to laugh.

“Hey,” Vernon said looking at Soonyoung with suspicion in his eyes, “why aren’t you freaked out over this?”

“What?” Soonyoung said nervously. “I don’t know what you mean Vernonie. I’m appalled just like you are.”

Luckily for him Joshua and the line saved his hide. “Look we’re in front. Let’s go you guys,” Joshua shouted.

The start of their day of fun was looking good. So far.

* * *

“Why did you drag me out here too?” Seungcheol whined.

Jeonghan laid down in a chair underneath the covered cabana. “I needed another car. You live close by. A few floors down even. Of course I got you to come with.”

“This isn’t much of a date for you two if you’re letting your omega go off with his friends,” Seungcheol pointed out, dragging his ass to the seat next to Jeonghan.

“ _My_ omega is a teenager. Let him have his fun. We did,” Jeonghan replied, slipping his shades down his nose.

“Yours now is he? I thought you two were only using each other,” he said wriggling his caterpillar brows up and down.

“We are,” Jeonghan shrugged, playing off his developing feelings like they never existed, “but it’s a good habit to publicly call him mine. Otherwise it’ll have everyone up in arms.”

Looking at Jeonghan, clearly unimpressed, he responded, “Sure. Whatever you say. He’s quite the cute thing though.”

“Stay away from him,” Jeonghan warned. “He’s more vicious than he looks.”

“I can be the older hyung. I doubt he’ll be suspicious of me.”

Jeonghan snorted. “Think again. You’re my best friend. He’ll be nothing but suspicious of your damn ass. But seriously,” he lifted his sunglasses, “stay away from Joshua.”

“You’re rather protective for someone who’s not interested in him that way. Which is funny since in a few years he’ll be totally your type.”

“Do as I say and stay away from him. Unless you want me to spill some secrets to the right ears at work. About that girl you’re currently having relations with?”

Seungcheol tsked. “Someone is being ruthless today.”

“I told you to stay away and yet you’re not agreeing. Do I need to use other secrets?” Jeonghan asked, staring at Seungcheol for his audacity.

Shaking his head Seungcheol got up, “Nope. You don’t. I got the message loud and clear. I’m going to get something to drink. Want anything?”

“Quiet. So, I can nap while I wait,” Jeonghan said, flopping back onto the pillow he put behind his head.

Seungcheol snorted. “Got it your highness.”

* * *

Joshua and his friends went from one water slide to the next, laughing their heads off or screaming. It depended on who they were with and how steep or twisty the slide was. As they got off the intertube for the last one, Soonyoung staggered, looking a bit green at the edges.

“You ok Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung waved his hand. “I think I need a bit of a rest. The last slide did something to me.”

Joshua took his arm. “I’ll take him back and let him rest. I’ll meet up with you guys in a bit.”

They let out a chorus of agreement, watching the two of them walk to the cabana.

“If the last slide was going to do you in you should’ve said something,” Joshua scolded as he held onto Soonyoung’s draped arm over his shoulder.

“But it was fun,” he groaned. “It just was more topsy turvy than I thought it would be.”

Joshua shook his head, “Now look what’s it given you. A dizzy head.” Joshua squinted. “Look the cabana is up ahead. Let’s walk a bit more.”

“Got it,” Soonyoung croaked.

Joshua smiled a bit as he saw Jeonghan sleeping on one of the lounge chairs when they walked into the covered area. Layiing Soonyoung down, he went to grab a bottle of water and a bag in case he had to throw up.

“Here Soonyoung. Sip a bit of water and lay back down,” he said holding the open bottle to him.

Soonyoung sipped before handing it back. Closing it Joshua put it down on the table next to his chair. “Drink a bit more later ok. You should feel better soon,” he said petting him on the head.

Nodding Soonyoung said, “Thanks hyung.”

“No problem,” Joshua replied with a smile.

Getting up from his crouched position Joshua went to his back rifling through it to grab a new shirt. His was too wet and clung to him too much now. He got startled when he saw a hand reach past him and grab his towel. Whipping his head around he saw Jeonghan with it in his hand.

“Your hair is all wet. You’ll get sick like that. Come here,” Jeonghan beckoned Joshua with a crook of his fingers.

“I’m fine. I’m at a water park. I’m supposed to be wet,” Joshua argued, not budging.

Jeonghan sighed. Then he moved closer to Joshua, letting him feel dwarfed by their current size and height difference. “Yea but you’re changing shirts. Let’s not get that prematurely wet.” Laying the towel on Joshua’s head, he started to gently towel him dry. “Wet hair is bad for new clothes anyhow.”

Joshua looked down, feeling a blush creep up the back of his neck to his cheeks. He was being treated like a baby yet he was blushing. What was this? Waving his hands around he smacked Jeonghan’s hands out of the way. “I can do it myself. I’m not a baby.”

If Joshua wasn’t hiding underneath his towel, he’d see Jeonghan smirk wide on his face. “You aren’t but by waving me off like this you’re acting like one. Now let me dry your hair.”

Joshua stilled. How embarrassing. And underhanded of Jeonghan to use his actions against Joshua. He needed the upper hand on this relationship. Joshua couldn’t let Jeonghan steer it. But it felt nice, being taken care of again like this. “I—“

“Shh,” Jeonghan said in a tone that brooked no argument. “Let me take care of you. You’re mine anyhow. It’s my duty too.”

“Duty,” Joshua whispered, deflating a bit. Duty. Right they were doing this for a reason. Nothing of this was to lead anywhere but divorce. He shouldn’t ever forget that.

“You’re too cute to not be taken care of anyhow. I’m pretty sure your mom spoiled you,” Jeonghan said as he toweled the last bit of Joshua’s hair. “Am I right? Your mom babied you?” Taking off the towel, he blinked rapidly. Joshua was blushing. Oh wow. The picture he made. Big eyes staring up at Jeonghan. His cheeks still filled with some baby fat, red, the way he arched his neck, leaving Jeonghan to see even more pink color run up and down. He shook his head. He was veering towards dangerous territory there.

Joshua grabbed his towel out of Jeonghan’s slack hands. “That’s none of your business.” He ran out of the cabana.

Jeonghan stared after him. He wanted to die right there. Fuck his brain. Once again it went places it wasn’t supposed to go. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know yet I'm doing a little Christmas thing for my fics. Check out the details and the rules on my tumblr http://liestotheheart.tumblr.com/post/154356146273/christmas-thing


	10. An Interlude: Blush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: DID JOSHUA BLUSH? "No doubt the boy was blushing. He hoped Joshua blushed." From Matchmaker matchmaker make a match ch 9

Joshua,” he commanded. The boy’s voice stopped. “It’s ok. I got it. I’ll be there in twenty minutes maybe thirty. Don’t agonize over it. It’s not like you,” he said with teasing lilt.

Joshua clutched his phone tightly. He could feel a bit of flush coming on. Why was he embarrassed about being nice? It was a change of pace for Jeonghan and him. Especially since from the start he was all claws and going for the throat.

But he was asking the man to drive a bunch of teenagers to a water park and pretty much leaving him there to hang out with his friends. He was feeling a bit apologetic.

“Thanks,” he said softly.

They ended the call.

“Who was that?” Mingyu asked popping up next to Joshua.

Joshua nearly jumped out of his skin. “No one important.”

“Really it sounded like it was. Were you arranging a ride for us?”

“It didn’t work out,” Joshua denied. “I’ll have to call someone else.” He ignored Soonyoung’s knowing look, as he faked looking through his contacts. He stopped as he saw the name of their driver. Ugh. How stupid of him. He could’ve called the family driver. Too late now. Jeonghan was on his way.

 


	11. Waterparks are Dangerous for Your Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter like this. I need to up the pacing of this story or I'll never be done.

 “You know,” Soonyoung croaked from the chair Joshua left him at, “that look in your eyes was sort of illegal.”

Jeonghan jumped, surprised he’d forgotten that Joshua dropped off his sick friend. “Excuse me?”

Slowly as if Jeonghan was a child he said, “That look. In your eyes. When you were drying Shua’s hair. It was I-LLE-GAL.” He snorted, “He’s might be nineteen by Korean standards but he’s only seventeen by western ones. And that’s what matters. Might want to step back there perverted old man.”

Giving Soonyoung a hard look he said, “Joshua is a baby. I’m not into babies. And for your information I’m not old nor am I perverted. I’m only concerned. I have to take care of him.”

Soonyoung scoffed. “I know all about the two of you and the deal,” narrowing his eyes he warned Jeonghan, “don’t break his heart. He’s had enough heartbreak as it is. He doesn’t need you adding to it.”

Jeonghan walked up to him. “What’s it to you? Do you like him or something?”

Getting up slightly Soonyoung narrowed his eyes back at Jeonghan. “No. He’s my friend and he’s had too much shit already. So don’t hurt him.”

Jeonghan stared down at him, making sure to use his height to intimidate him. “I won’t.”

“Good,” Soonyoung said, getting to his feet and walking away, even if he had to sort of hobble and walk slowly.

Seungcheol walked back into the cabana. “What was up with you two?”

Jeonghan growled. “Kid told me not to hurt Joshua. Like I’m capable of doing that.”

Snorting Seungcheol sat down. “You are. Completely and utterly capable.”

“Excuse me? You’re supposed to be on my side here,” Jeonghan said, the indignation clear in his voice.

“Not on this. He’s a baby like you said. If you pushed and used your charming ways I’d bet you worm your way into his very innocent heart and then you’d break it,” Seungcheol shook his head, “you’re not known for committing. You’d mar his innocence and leave him and never look back once you two were divorced. You’re very capable of hurting him.”

The way Seungcheol said all of this. So matter of factly. Like Jeonghan had done this before and would do this again. Scratch that. He had. Once or twice. In his teenaged years, he had done something similar. And then once again in college. Somehow, he led the omega he was playing with to believe that he was actually serious. It wasn’t his fault. Nowhere during their sex only relationship did he say he was serious. Jeonghan had never been serious about his relationships, preferring the love them, (use them more like, Seungcheol would say) then leave them.

“I’m not that type of person anymore,” Jeonghan snapped. “I make sure to tell them what I want. If they can’t handle it then I do nothing. And you can’t say anything. You do the same.”

The two of them were like two peas in a pod: tastes, actions, lifestyle. Seungcheol talking about Jeonghan like this was hypocritical.

“What makes you so sure?” He asked. “Don’t think I can’t see your actions. If you’re not interested in the kid, then you wouldn’t have driven him here with his friends.” He shook his head. “Then again. You could be falling in love with him. But that will eventually lead to heartbreak too.”

“Yea,” Jeonghan retorted, “mine!”

His stupid friend turned those dumb cow eyes of his towards him, “And his too. This won’t end well. The two of you doing this.”

“It’s none of your business. I’ll do as I please and so will Joshua.”

Raising his hands up Seungcheol retreated from the fight, “All right. Just warning you. Don’t do anything stupid. Tread carefully here.”

“I always do,” Jeonghan said, glaring at him.

* * *

They gathered around the table with their trays of food, munching on fries or drinking their various sodas and smoothies.

“So,” Jihoon said, “who’s going to mention the white elephant in the room?”

“White elephant?” Mingyu asked, looking around confused. “What elephant? I don’t see any elephants hyung.”

Minghao hit on the shoulder. “He means the metaphorical white elephant. Joshua’s fiancé. It’s a metaphor you idiot.”

Rubbing his shoulder, Mingyu stuck his tongue out at Minghao.

“What about Jeonghan?” Joshua asked, snapping his chopsticks apart and digging into his black bean noodles.

“Why’d your dad pick him? Then again why even bother?” Vernon said, slurping up his cold noodle soup.

“He probably picked Jeonghan because the advertising company Jeonghan works at is a partner to the one my dad runs. His parents are friends with my dad. It’s weird.” Joshua slurped noodles, chewing so he could bid his time.

“And why are you getting married so early?” Mingyu asked, taking a huge bite out of his burger.

Joshua’s face turned ugly. Face pinched, he gritted his teeth and said, “Let me tell you what he said. You’re my only son. An omega. I can’t have you hurt. Korea is different from LA. I’m doing this for your own good.” Joshua scoffed. “Bullshit. He probably did this to cement some sort of relationship between the two companies.”

“He’s sort of right though,” Jihoon said, logical as usual. “Omegas aren’t treated so well. And male ones are equally rarer here. You’d be quite popular if you didn’t take your suppressants and smell blockers.”

Joshua gave him a look. “They’re heat regulators. I don’t like having my heats so I take them. And I don’t want to be popular. Be happy you guys haven’t quite presented yet.”

“Being a beta is nice and easy,” Soonyoung added, stealing some of Mingyu’s fries. “I’ll protect you hyung. Don’t worry.”

Mingyu nodded in agreement. “I can help too. My parents seem dead set on the idea that I’m an alpha but we can’t know for sure.”

Vernon made a vague noise, swallowing before he said anything. “Can I say when I present I hope I’m not an omega? It’s hard and ummm I’d like to live without it.”

Joshua snorted. “At least you acknowledge that it’s hard. And yea Vernon it’s fine.”

“Are you really marrying that dude?” He asked before taking another bite of his noodles.

Joshua looked at him fondly. His brother from another mother was small and cute, for now. But he was a growing boy and Joshua would bet he’d tower over him one day. But did he have to eat like he was starving 24/7.  “Yea, I am. For the reasons I said earlier.”

“And I said if you wanted hyung I can have him disappear,” Minghao said quietly, but still in a rather menacing way. “I know people.”

Joshua started to laugh. If it was in a hysterical manner well he should be given a pass. He had a lot of crap thrown his way in the last two weeks.

“Did he finally crack,” Soonyoung stage whispered to Jihoon.

Jihoon gave him a light shove. “I think he’s having a breakdown.” He turned to Mingyu who hunched over, looking frightened at Minghao. “Then again so is Mingyu.”

“Stop saying you have ties to the Chinese mafia Minghao! Seriously! It’s not funny anymore!”

Laughing Minghao slapped at Mingyu. “It’s hilarious. Are you kidding me? Seeing you cower is hilarious.”

Letting the laughter peter out Joshua turned to Minghao, placing his hands on his shoulders. “If I ever need anyone to disappear I’ll come to you. I swear. Thanks, HaoHao.”

“No problem hyung,” he said, holding out a closed fist. “I got your back.”

Joshua fist bumped him back. “Thanks.” Looking at all of them he said, “And thanks for the concern guys. I know what I’m doing. We have it worked out.”

“If you say so,” Jihoon said.

Vernon nodded. He’d let Joshua make his own decisions until shit hit the fan then in came the cavalry. Which was them.

Mingyu saluted, while Soonyoung sent him a wink. Minghao just mouthed, “I have connections.”

What more could a boy ask for from his friends, Joshua thought.

* * *

Jeonghan drove them home. He smirked as he watched each one of Joshua’s friends fall asleep on the way back. Kids these days tired out fast didn’t they. Turning to his right he stared for a few seconds as Joshua, wide awake, looked out the window.

“How was the water park today,” he asked quietly.

Joshua replied, “It was fun.” He clutched at his backpack. “It’s been a while since I was able to have fun like that.”

“Hmm. Really? Didn’t go to any amusement parks when you got here?” Jeonghan was surprised. What sort of kid didn’t hit up Lotte world and the other huge ones?

“I didn’t have time,” Joshua bit his lip, “I was too busy getting used to living here. And by then no one would go with me.” He shrugged, “I didn’t become friends with these guys until I made my dad move me to a more English speaking friendly school.”

“Adjusting wasn’t easy?” Jeonghan was curious. How much of a Korean lifestyle did Joshua have back in LA before he moved here?

“Language barrier. Writing barrier,” Joshua shrugged, trying to come off as nonchalant. But Jeonghan could tell he was hiding something.

“Rather American then.” Humming he nodded.

“Yea,” Joshua said cheekily, “that’s why I’m being disrespectful to you all the time.”

Jeonghan let out a surprised laugh. “True. You were very disrespectful the first time we met. Still sort of are. You should be calling me hyung. Or dear. Or husband.”

Joshua laughed right back at him. “We’re not married yet. And I’m not calling you hyung. No way.”

“I’ll settle for Jeonghan then instead of old man or stupid old man.”

“Or perverted old man?” Joshua teased.

Jeonghan froze for a second, recalling Soonyoung’s comments about his gaze being illegal. “Yea,” he said playing off his nerves, “Jeonghan is good.”

Joshua nodded. “Good. Because I’m never calling you honey or husband. Nope.”

A sly smile slid back on Jeonghan’s face. “You never know. You might have to when we do public outings like company dinners and parties.”

Making a face Joshua stared at him, eyes narrowing. “No. It’s too weird.”

“I won’t force you. Just saying that it might help cement the image better.”

“My dad wouldn’t believe. So definitely not. Embarrassing me isn’t on the contract. Don’t push your luck,” Joshua threatened.

“I got it. I got it. Just teasing you a little.”

Joshua pulled his bag close. After what happened at the water park it was too much to joke about calling Jeonghan honey or his husband. They got too close and it made him blush. “If you tease me too much I bite back. Physically too,” Joshua warned. “I’m not above physical damage.”

“A brat is a brat huh?” Jeonghan said questioningly to himself.

“I’ll be sure to prove it,” Joshua replied.

* * *

Dropping off Joshua’s friends one by one Jeonghan could feel the tired settling into him. God, was he getting old? No. He still partied occasionally. He was just tired from all the excitement today. And if he was being truthful the small excitement of seeing Joshua blush at him. For a brat, he was rather cute.

He drove to Joshua’s neighborhood, stopping by the door. “Here we are. Is your dad going to throw a fit? You weren’t home all day.”

“It’s none of his business anyway,” Joshua retorted. “I can tell him I was with you. It’s sort of believable.” He hummed, running a finger over his bottom lip. “Wait. I can say I hung out with my friends and then hung out with you. That makes more sense.” He nodded. “I’ll even act all reluctant and huffy about it.” Smirking at Jeonghan, his eyes twinkled.

Dear lord this was doing weird things to Jeonghan’s brain. The baby was looking less like a baby and more like a prospective mate. Shit fuck. No.

“I’ll push the blame on you. I’m a surly teenager after all. It’ll work.” He climbed out of Jeonghan’s SUV. Before closing the door he said quietly, lowering his lashes.

Good god. Jeonghan, he screamed internally, stop looking at the baby like that.

“Thanks for today. You didn’t have to and you know. Thanks for coming anyhow.” Joshua turned away. “See you next time. Jeonghan.” He ran into his house, closing the gate.

“Fuuuuck,” Jeonghan groaned. His mind was going places it didn’t need to go. Joshua was going to kill him. Not with his bratiness but with his cute bratiness. Fuck everything.


	12. Hey, let me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get closer? Or well Jeonghan tries to get closer even though he knows it's wrong

After the water park date they had a quick dinner in the middle of the next week. Quick in that they only spent two to three hours together. It was a tense dinner.

Jeonghan was careful in his actions, making sure not to do anything to bring out the natural cuteness Joshua seemed to exude when Jeonghan took care of him. He also tried not to look to closely lest he get turned on by Joshua’s simple actions of eating and licking his lips. God, he needed to have his brain cleansed of all dirty thoughts. Joshua was a child. Sexy actions or not, they were not intentional, Jeonghan knew that, but everything registered in his brain as something sexy. The way he kittenishly licked at his lips, chasing that bit of cake that was left on them. Or the way Joshua would look up at Jeonghan after taking a sip of his soda. It gave Jeonghan such bad images. He needed to have some sex sooner rather than later.

Joshua made sure to not get close to Jeonghan. After that blush inducing incident at the water park he didn’t want to be near him. Well that was the wrong thing to say. He sort of wanted to be near Jeonghan but nowhere that near enough for the man to touch him again. Joshua felt a weird stirring in his stomach when Jeonghan touched him and he blushed, like butterflies but a person was only supposed to feel butterflies in their stomach over someone they liked. And he didn’t like Jeonghan. Not at all.

So the two of them kept themselves apart from each other, making sure to add distance. Coupled with the fact that they didn’t look at each other much besides steal some glances here and there. It made for a very awkward dinner.

Driving Joshua home Jeonghan brought up their next outing. An official one. A dinner party thrown by Jeonghan’s parents. And Joshua had to be there. In the right clothes and sporting the right attitude. A loving attitude towards Jeonghan.

“You know about the dinner party right? The one happening next week?” Jeonghan asked as he drove down the road.

“I know. My dad is making me get a new suit for it,” Joshua huffed.

Jeonghan laughed. “Not happy about having to look like a refined omega?”

“I’d rather look like a surly teenager. I’m not taking out the piercings,” he said, giving a little pout as he looked out the window.

Ah, what bad timing. Jeonghan had to stop at a red light and he actually looked over. Joshua really did look cute, pout and all. And Jeonghan hated people who pouted. It was unbecoming and childish. Yet somehow he was drawn to Joshua. Fuck it all.

He was startled out of his trance as the car behind him honked at him. Looking up he cursed as he saw that the light had turned green. Jeonghan turned.

Snickering Joshua said, “Is someone getting old? Not paying attention now are we old man?”

Jeonghan snorted. “Back to the old man jokes? That won’t work now. Darling.” Jeonghan made sure to drag out the darling. “You have to be loving next week. Or else they’ll suspect.”

Snorting back at him Joshua retorted, “Yea well my dad will suspect something’s off if I act all lovey dovey with you anyhow.” Joshua muttered under his breath, “It’s sort of hard anyhow.”

Jeonghan laughed. “It’s hard? Haven’t you ever wanted to act cute around your crush?”

“No,” Joshua replied flatly. “I wasn’t interested in that sort of stuff back in LA. I went to church. I went home. I went to school. I hung out with friends. Not developed crushes on people. What sort of childhood did you have? Did you sleep around with people?”

Jeonghan coughed, embarrassed. Damn. Joshua lived such a quiet life. Sheltered even maybe. “If you need to know. I certainly had more experience under my belt at your age than you have now.”

“I figured,” Joshua said, giving him the stink eye. “Here’s what I’ll do. I’ll play at being polite. Sort of. I won’t hang off you but I’ll try to be sort of,” he paused, “caring I guess. I don’t play the meek omega thing well. I’m used to being a teenager.”

Sighing Jeonghan replied, “I don’t need you to act like a meek omega. Just be yourself. But don’t be so hostile to me. It won’t look good. Especially since we’ve been going out at least once a week now.”

“I’ll try.” Joshua lips thinned. “It’ll be hard. You know?” He gave Jeonghan a cheeky look, “Since you’re still a perverted old man and all.”

Jeonghan stared at him in disbelief. Reaching out as he parked the car at Joshua’s house he ruffled his hair. “You little fucking brat.”

Joshua laughed, trying to duck away from him but the car was only so large. Joshua pushed the car door open, escaping from Jeonghan’s hand. If he was a little pink well he chalked it up to him trying to run away from Jeonghan’s hand, not anything else. “I’ll see you next week then. Bye.” He turned to go but Jeonghan stopped him.

“Hey,” he said from the driver’s seat. “You need a new suit right?”

Joshua nodded.

“Tell your dad I’ll take care of it.”

Joshua gave him a look.

“I’ll take you shopping and you can pick out a more,” he stroked his chin, “more youthful style I guess.” Throwing in something extra to get Joshua to go with him, Jeonghan said, “I’ll even get you new earrings.”

Shaking his head Joshua said, “I can get my own earrings. I’ll make dad pay for them. But you can take me shopping for new ones. And yes to the suit thing. Only if you let me pick it out.” He furrowed his brows.

God Jeonghan shouldn’t be wanting to reach out and slowly push his fingers until the skin in between Joshua’s brows gave way and relaxed under his touch. Bad thoughts. Such bad thoughts.

“I get to have some input,” Jeonghan argued.

Grudgingly Joshua nodded. “Fine. No input on the earrings though,” he said, running away and slamming the door before Jeonghan could say more.

Rolling down the windows Jeonghan yelled out, “Little brat.”

Joshua stuck his tongue out at him before closing the gate.

Stupid cute brat. Jeonghan sighed. He needed to stop thinking bad thoughts before they consumed his brain. Fuck it all.

* * *

Two days later Jeonghan picked Joshua up, once again the teenager was wearing ripped jeans and a tshirt with some English words on it that baffled him. He never did well with English.

Driving to the store Jeonghan asked, “What did your dad say about this suit thing?”

“Nothing,” Joshua chirped. 

Dear lord the boy chirped. Why?

“I lied. I told him I’m going out on another date with you.” Joshua turned to give him a devious smile. “I’m making him go with me to buy another suit and I’ll make it so annoying for him. It’ll be sort of fun. Then on the day of the dinner I’ll come down wearing the suit I’m getting with you today.” Joshua laughed.

Jeonghan’s stupid brain thought it was cute.

“I can’t wait to see the expression on his face.”

Shaking his head Jeonghan said, “Don’t you ever turn on me. You’re scarier than I thought.”

Joshua flashed Jeonghan a smile. It bordered on ecstatic. “Thanks.” He turned away. “I mean if you don’t get me angry I probably won’t have any reason to do anything bad to you.”

Wryly he said, “I’ll do my best then.” Driving down the street, following the GPS, Jeonghan asked, “So this store you’re making me take you to? It’s not emo and grunge, is it?”

Abruptly Joshua laughed, falling forward onto the dashboard. In between his hiccupped laughs, he said, “Do you even know what emo and grunge is? You’re so old.”

“Hey,” Jeonghan said, making sure to sound offended. “Just because I’m not entirely sure on what it is doesn’t mean you should laugh at me.”

Joshua continued his little hiccupping laugh before he got up and wiped at his tearing eyes. “It’s just a jewelry store. I get most of my stuff there. It’s sort of fancy and sort of not. It’s got a bit of everything.”

Jeonghan nodded. “If you say so.”

* * *

Stepping into the store, Joshua was immediately greeted by some college aged kid who also had a lot of piercings. “Joshua! Back again?”

Joshua laughed and nodded. “Yea. I’m going to this dinner party thing and thought I should upgrade my normal wear. Something fancier.”

The guy nodded towards Jeonghan. “Who’s the old dude?”

Bristling Jeonghan walked towards him but Joshua pulled at his hand, taking it into his. “He’s my,” Joshua bit his lip, “my fiancé. He’s here to help me pick something out.”

The guy raised his brows. Whistling he said, “Wow. You rich kids sure move fast.”

Joshua snapped at him. “Oh, be quiet Minhyun hyung. We can’t all be like you. Moving from one person to the next.”

Minhyun raised his hands in defense. “I got it. I got it.” He waved to a section of the store with glass displays. “The fancier stuff. Like the gems and stuff. Which is what you’re going for I guess.”

Nodding Joshua said, “Thanks.” He walked by adding, “Sorry for snapping at you.”

“Nah. It’s cool. Sorry for being an asshole.”

“You mean like always,” Joshua teased.

Minhyun teased back, “You’re not an angel either. I hope your fiancé knows that.”

Jeonghan snorted. No, he knew just how angelic Joshua was. Not much at all.

Joshua tugged him the rest of the way. Calmly Jeonghan tested the waters, lacing his fingers into Joshua’s smaller ones. Joshua allowed him, being too busy looking at the display. Jeonghan could feel that one day Joshua’s hand would probably outgrow his. But he was so slender. It was a little worrying.

Humming Joshua stared, his eyes moving down each row, taking in the earrings. Clearly going by the face he pulled, a cute one too. Ugh. Brain stop, Jeonghan pleaded. He wasn’t finding what he wanted.

Jeonghan poked his face down staring at the display, turning to Joshua’s ears and current hairstyle that was short at the sides and on the top. If he put it up it would look more cool than refined. [(Think the hairstyle he had at the girl group medley and during the photoshoot for Love Letter photobook, shorter than now)](https://twitter.com/lietothedevil/status/820776171960795136)

Tapping lightly on the glass, Jeonghan said, “You can get a pair of those diamonds over there and a pair of those pearls. Then use one each for a different look. Maybe it’ll scare your father into a heart attack.”

Joshua looked up at him. A few blinks of those long lashes and he gave Jeonghan a smile.

Damn. It was tugging at his heart.

“You’re not so bad it looks like at the style thing.”

Jeonghan snorted. “No, I’m not. I’ll have you know at some point I had long hair.” Using his free hand Jeonghan ruffled his semi long bangs. He sort of missed it. Slighty. Now his hair was shorn short in the back while he kept the front a bit longer than normal going to his cheekbones.

Laughing Joshua took his hand out of Jeonghan’s, covering his mouth, staring at him incredulously. “No way,” he breathed.

“Yes way.” He turned to Minhyun. “Now let’s see those earrings and those ones,” he said pointing them out.

Minhyun came over and took them from the display, placing them on a velvet back board.

Joshua, who stopped laughing, started to undo his own earrings putting them on the glass. He reached for the earrings but Jeonghan took them first.

He undid on the of the diamonds and gently, pushed it into Joshua’s right earhole. He took one of the pearls and put in into the left. Getting up from his slightly bent position he nodded. “You look great. Want to see?” He pointed out a mirror, glancing slightly to his left. Turning back to Joshua he nearly took a step back.

Damn it.

Joshua blushed. A tell tale pink reached across his cheeks that were still filled with a slightest of baby fat, to the tips of his ears.

He really was cute and this really was doing bad things to Jeonghan’s brain. He reached out with his fingers, lightly brushing Joshua’s ears. Fuck the consequences right now. As long as Joshua didn’t reach out and bite him. “How do you like them?”


	13. Take Care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped here because my word doc said it was 1995 words and well yea. So anyhow part two of my birthday thing and right on time too. Because in about 10 minutes my birthday will be over. I wanted to update I'll be yours If you'll be mine but that one takes a lot of time which is something I didn't have this week which was weird.

Joshua colored even further. But he didn’t move away from Jeonghan’s fingers. Something that Jeonghan was grateful for. He ignored the heady feeling it gave him. “So. How do you like it?”

Joshua just stared into Jeonghan’s eyes, blinking. A bit helplessly if Jeonghan thought about it. But damn if it wasn’t cute.

Jeonghan would’ve just stood there staring into his big eyes, drowning in them, if Minhyun hadn’t interrupted.

He cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt or something but it’s getting sort of disgusting. You like them Shua?”

Startled Joshua turned his head to Minhyun, making Jeonghan’s fingers fall away from his ear. “They’re fi-fine,” he stuttered. He cleared his throat, “They’re fine.” Taking a look at himself in the mirror he nodded. “They’ll work.” Joshua took them off.

“I’ll box them up then,” Minhyun said, raising a brow at Joshua’s weird behavior.

Joshua pointed to the register. “I’ll go pay now. Ummm. Thanks.” He shuffled away from Jeonghan, stopping at a display and giving something a long look before shaking his head. But as he walked, Joshua sent one last glance to it.

Curiously, Jeonghan looked over there and saved it in his memory. He’d be back to find what Joshua was looking at. It never hurt to give your omega gifts anyhow. Immediately he hung his head. His omega. Fucking hell. Joshua would wring his neck if he heard Jeonghan say that out loud with such sincerity. He needed to get his heads out of the clouds. Jeonghan had to remember the deal. Or else he’d lose his heart to a teenager who was hell bent on leaving South Korea.

He walked over to the door, letting Joshua finish his business. There was being a nice alpha and then there was being an overprotective hovering one. Jeonghan didn’t want to be the latter.

“Everything good?” He questioned.

Joshua nodded not quite looking at him.

Did Minhyun say something? Joshua was blushing. It was a nice look but Jeonghan wanted to be the only one who made Joshua blush like that. Ugh. There his brain went again. Should he just give in already to Joshua’s surprising charms?

Joshua tugged on his hand. “Let’s go. We still have to find a suit.” Giving Jeonghan a cheeky smile he said, “Let’s go back to that place where you got me that dress shirt and pants.” He let out a small laugh. “I heard you last time when you grabbed the salesman and growled at him for getting tight clothes when you told him not too.”

God Joshua was cute. And a cheeky brat. Fuck.

“Come on,” he said, his voice an almost a whine.

Cute brat.

“All right. All right,” Jeonghan said, taking Joshua’s hand, leading him out of the store. “We aren’t going back to that store though.”

Joshua laughed. “Why not?”

“For exactly the reason you said,” Jeonghan replied, starting the car.

“You’re a petty person, aren’t you?” Joshua asked, giving him a tiny smirk.

“I am. So we aren’t going back there. We’re going somewhere else. It’s just as good.” Muttering under his breath Jeonghan said, “And the people actually listen to me there.”

“Ok,” Joshua said with a little laugh.

 

* * *

Jeonghan held the door open for Joshua, lightly pushing him into the store on the small of his back. He looked on, in surprise, as Joshua allowed him to do this. Well he was surprised so far  for the whole time they were out. Joshua even held his damn hand. Was he warming up to Jeonghan? Or was he just acting and testing it out for the next week? Either way perhaps Jeonghan should enjoy that Joshua wasn’t acting bratty. Even if it was making his heart pound like he was a kid with a crush.

“Hello,” a voice rang out. “How can I help you two today?”

Jeonghan cleared his throat. “Here for a suit. For him.” He motioned to Joshua. “A formal event. Nice fitting but not tight.”

He nodded. “Any specific colors? Cut? Style?”

“Black,” Joshua piped up. “And style depends on what I like.”

“All right then. Let’s go look and see what we can find and then tailor them for you.”

Joshua followed him. Jeonghan walked over to the couch but not before he said, “Nothing tight fitting.”

“Of course, sir.” The salesman smiled. “A bit over protective, is he? Your fiancé?”

Joshua blushed. “Sort of.” Jeonghan in the barest of definitions was his fiancé. It just wasn’t real at the end of the day. No matter how much they acted like they liked each other. Or grew to like each other.

“He’s young. A few more years and it won’t be as bad. Now let’s find you the right suit to knock his socks off.”

 

* * *

Jeonghan watched as Joshua tried on various styles and cuts. But none seemed to please him. He shook his head them and the salesman went back to the racks to get more.

His eyes lit up though when he took in this one particular style. They’d have a winner hopefully. And the fact that it wasn’t tight was a good thing.

It was a two-button double breasted suit jacket. A fabric with a light sheen. It was very flattering.

Damn. Perhaps Jeonghan should persuade Joshua away from such a style. He looked too good. As he opened his mouth, Joshua turned to him, a sparkle in his eyes.

“What do you think? It’s nice, right?” He gave Jeonghan a large smile.

He couldn’t crush such a beautiful thing. Jeonghan nodded. “Yea. You look great.” Too great. Jeonghan would have to hover all night long next week.

The salesperson hummed making small little marks on where they would have to make slight alterations. “You’re missing something. A bowtie.” He walked off to another section of the store.

Joshua gave a tiny smirk at his reflection, no doubt liking the contrast of piercings and hair against the rather sleek suit. Jeonghan was liking it too. Ugh. Dangerous. Joshua was dangerous.

The salesman came back a white bowtie in hand. “This is a bit larger than normal but I think it’ll go well.” He started tying it. Finishing he backed away and nodded. “Yes, this is perfect. The mixture of cute but mature.” He turned Joshua towards Jeonghan, “To your liking?”

Jeonghan gulped, nodding. “How about you Joshua?”

Joshua turned back to the mirror, looking at himself in all angles. “Yea. It’ll work.”

“Let me go pay. Get changed. We’ll get a snack before I drop you off back home.”

Flashing Jeonghan a smile, Joshua practically skipped into the fitting room.

Ringing Jeonghan up the salesman said, “Your omega is a cutie.”

Jeonghan nodded, making a noncommittal noise.

“It isn’t good to act so jealous though. It’ll make him angry and unhappy omegas are never a good thing,” he reprimanded Jeonghan. He chuckled, “I would know being one myself.”

“I’ll try my best,” Jeonghan sheepishly replied back. “It’s just that he’s so young and I can’t help but worry.”

He nodded. “But he seems quite taken with you. He won’t wander. He kept asking for your opinion and looking at your reaction as he came out. He values it.”

“It?” Jeonghan was confused.

The salesman smiled at him, like he was a cute puppy dog. “Your opinion it seems.”

“Oh,” Jeonghan replied quietly.

“You two are very sweet. It’s nice to see.” Handing Jeonghan a receipt he said, “The suit will be ready in three days. Thank you for shopping here and please do come again.”

Joshua stood by the door as Jeonghan finished their business. Ruffling his hair, Jeonghan said, “Let’s go eat something.”

“Ok.” Joshua eyed him. “Are you ok? You look a bit dazed.”

Jeonghan looked down at him. Dazed. What an appropriate word. He was dazed by Joshua and dazed by what the sales clerk said. He shook his head. “No. I’m fine. Let’s go feed growing teenaged boys.”

 

* * *

Jeonghan welcomed Mr. Hong and Joshua into the house. “Welcome sir. Joshua.”

Mr. Hong’s expression wasn’t pinched as he thought it would be. But then again, he was probably just happy Joshua wore a suit instead of deciding to rebel last minute and wear jeans and a leather jacket again.

Joshua flashed him a tiny smirk.

“My parents are in the ballroom. Let’s go, shall we?” He held out his arm for Joshua and Joshua just stared at it for longer than a few seconds like it was a wild animal that would bite him.

In the end, Joshua put his arm through Jeonghan’s, letting him lead them into where everything would happen.

“So how was the suit shopping?” Jeonghan whispered in Joshua’s ear, bending down a little to make sure he wasn’t overheard.

Joshua had a wicked gleam in his eyes and a cute sly smile to match. He mouthed later at Jeonghan, before adopting a more innocent smile.

Devious wicked child that had a weird hold over Jeonghan. Damn it. Hopefully Joshua would play nice today instead of being a biting teenager.

 

* * *

Jeonghan spoke too soon. Everything was going fine. Joshua was being lovely if just a little bit snide and Jeonghan was doing what he did best smoozing the crowd. The fact that Joshua was a little fire cracker that was cute also helped.

All Jeonghan did was step away from Joshua just for few minutes. Just for a few of them. Shit. Jeonghan moved quickly, nearly running across the ballroom. If that piece of shit touched Joshua, he’d fucking kill him.

 

* * *

Joshua sat down in a chair, picking at his plate of hor d’oeuvres. Rich adults had the weirdest taste. He was pretty sure he was eating fish eggs on his cracker but it didn’t taste very good. A bit too salty. He picked up the bacon wrapped lobster piece and popped it in his mouth. At least this was tasty.

Joshua reached for his cup of soda, because Jeonghan was patronizing him and said babies only drank sweet things. And alcohol wasn’t sweet. Joshua could’ve just told him he didn’t even want to try but why give Jeonghan the pleasure. As he grabbed it someone jostled the table, making Joshua tip over his cup, the soda spilling everywhere.

And everywhere meant on someone’s shoes and his pant cuffs.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Joshua said, looking at the guy.

The guy though didn’t look like he appreciated Joshua’s apology. “Listen brat. This was an expensive suit that you just spilled soda on. And you’re just going to say I’m sorry?”

Joshua lips pulled into a snarl. “What else can I say?”

The dude snorted. “For one you can fucking clean it up.”

Growling Joshua said, “Never cleaned up yourself before? Your nanny clean you up still?” Freaking rich bastards.

He snarled back at Joshua getting into his face. He stared for a few seconds before changing his tone. “You know what. Instead of cleaning it up you can give me something else in compensation. Since you’re clearly being paid to be here.”

Joshua stood up, slamming his hands on the table. “Excuse you?” What in the world was this piece of crap saying? Seriously? Joshua, a whore?

“Listen you whore, you can just let me fuck you once and we’re even.”

Joshua’s lips curled into a menacing growl. “You can go fuck yourself, you piece of shit. I’m not a whore. And you clearly have no smarts if you think I am one.” Here Joshua was starting a fight once again. But this time he wasn’t so sure he’d win considering the height difference.

The man pulled his hand back, pushing it back down moving in an arc to strike Joshua.

A hand pulled the idiot’s back first.

Joshua looked to the side. “Oh shit.”

Jeonghan growled. “Oh, shit is right.” Turning his head to the guy. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You don’t touch what’s mine.”


	14. Challenge Accepted/Boundaries Tested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: YOOHOO pay attention to this! WARNING!!! UNDERAGE KISSING. THEY KISS OK!
> 
> ok onwards!

Jeonghan pushed the guy back, making him trip and fall. “Ever think just one thought about hitting Joshua ever again and I’ll kill you,” he growled. “Come close to my fiancé again and I’ll ruin your whole damn life.

He motioned to the butlers. “Take him and get him off the property. Blacklist him.”

“Yes, sir.” They saluted Jeonghan before going to grab the dude by the arms, frog marching him out the ballroom.

“And you,” Jeonghan said whirling to face Joshua. “What were you thinking?”

Joshua growled back at Jeonghan. “He called me a whore. He even told me that if I had sex with him he’d let the incident go,” Joshua made a disgusted face. “The piece of shit. I don’t take insults. Not anymore.”

“A whore? Propositioned you?” Jeonghan got even angrier. He stared down at Joshua and breathed deep before exhaling.  Calm. He needed to be calm before he ran after the staff to rip the guy apart. “This is too much for tonight. Let’s go upstairs. I’ll take care of him later.”

Grabbing Joshua, he lightly pulled him away, minding his own strength lest he hurt Joshua in his anger, up the stairs past the foyer. They speed walked down the hallway to a room that Jeonghan pushed open. “Here sit down.”

Joshua sat down on the bed. “Is this your old room?” He fumed a bit, Jeonghan could tell but safe. Jeonghan needed him to be safe.

Jeonghan nodded. It was weird to bring his teenaged fiancé to his old room when he was a teenager. But it was his room and the most private one he would be able to get in the house. “Yea. It is.” Browsing the bookshelves, he grabbed a large sized, hard cover book. “Here.” He flipped a few pages. “These are my long hair days.” Best to distract Joshua for a bit so he could do some things.

Joshua stared down at the picture, mouth open. He started to laugh. “You look so weird.” Giggling he fell backwards onto Jeonghan’s old bed, rolling around a bit. “I mean it’s ok but at the same time it’s weird seeing you like this.”

Wryly Jeonghan said, “Laugh it up. I’m going to call for dinner to be brought to us. We’ll spend the rest of the night here. Feel free to look around. But if you see anything porn like don’t touch it if you value your eyes.”

Sticking his tongue out at Jeonghan he said, “Perverted old man.”

“Yes, yes. Well I just saved you from getting hit again. Now be good ok? I’ll be back.” He’d be lying to himself though if he denied it. Jeonghan was a perverted man. He sometimes looked at Joshua like he wanted to eat him. And that was bad.

Joshua snorted, blowing a raspberry at him. Brat.

Closing the door behind him, Jeonghan leaned against the wall. He sighed. Growling once more as the surge of anger went through him he took out his phone. He dialed the number of their head of household. “Seungjin? Find out who that man is. The one I had thrown out earlier.”

“Sir?” The poor man sounded confused. Jeonghan rarely called him for anything.

“Find out who he is. He called Joshua a whore and said some unsavory things to him. I’m going to make him pay.” Not physically. Which was a pity since he could feel his baser instincts scream at him to tear the person who dared to raise a hand against Joshua apart. And then to hear the piece of shit actually try to get his omega into bed, when he was in the same room, by coercion. He’d have to settle for ruining him and his career. Slowly and discreetly. He didn’t need someone coming for payback.

“Of course, sir. I’ll find out right now.”

“Good. Thank you.” The family staff never let him down.

He called the kitchen next. “Yes. Two plates and one plate of dessert. A glass of champagne for me and a cup of soda for Joshua. Water too. Thank you.”

He breathed, trying to calm himself down when he really wanted to hit something. He hadn’t felt this angry since he was a fucking teenager trying to establish his dominance. Jesus what was this kid doing to him. He ruffled his hair. Damn it. Breathing in once more he undid the buttons on his blazer before entering his room again.

Jeonghan found Joshua with his shoes off, lying on his stomach, stretched across Jeonghan’s old bed that he used as a teenager. He was laughing at a picture of Jeonghan and what looked to be Seungcheol trying to be cool. Watching Joshua as he flipped the page and lost it once again Jeonghan couldn’t help but think that Joshua’s face was beautiful like this, happy and laughing. He slapped himself mentally.

If he kept up this train of thought he’d be thinking of how he wanted to keep that smile on his face forever and that was the wrong route to go down on. Joshua wasn’t his to tie down. Not when Jeonghan himself didn’t want to be tied down. Even if maybe a small part of him wouldn’t mind coming home every day to that sweet smile and that cute laugh.

“You’re going to crease the suit if you sit like that,” Jeonghan said wryly, interrupting Joshua’s little giggle fest over his teenaged past.

He rolled over to look at Jeonghan, bursting out into giggles once again. His head half on Jeonghan’s yearbook and half on his pillow.

“And why are you laughing at me now?” Jeonghan raised a brow and crossed his arms.

Through his giggles, Joshua said, “Your. Long. Blond. Hair. Now you’re—“ more giggling, “it’s short and black.” He giggled some more. I saw,” more laughter, “pictures of you with red long hair too. It was soo bad.”

Jeonghan moved to him hastily. Shit. Where did he find those? “Where?”

Joshua laughed at his face, rolling over to take out a photo album from underneath the pillow. There in all his glory was Jeonghan in his early late teens right before he went off to the military, the red hair blaring.

“God damn it,” he cursed.

Laughing some more into the pillows Joshua said, words muffled. “That picture of you wearing that red suit really worked. Sooo well.”

He pushed on his elbows to get up, sneaking a glance at Jeonghan, laughing again.

Jeonghan looked down at him. “Listen here, you giggling brat. I’ll have you know it was the style back then. Red hair was in.”

Joshua laughed at him. Wiping at his eyes as they began to water from all of his laughter.

Eyes roaming, Jeonghan took in Joshua’s curved back and his thin legs and that tiny round ass. Oh fuck. He zipped his eyes straight to Joshua’s face. Another mistake. The teenager blinked up at him and laughed once again. His eyes disappearing in his mirth, his normally sharp mouth open in laughter, pulling at the corners in a smile.

Joshua had a very pretty mouth. Too pretty. God. The kid was too cute. Fuck.

Growling Jeonghan said, “Stop laughing already.”

“Make me,” Joshua challenged as he laughed some more, his breathing coming out in little gasps because he was getting out of breath.

Jeonghan dipped his face, getting close. Placing his hand on the small of Joshua’s back he growled into his face, “Stop laughing cheeky brat.”

Joshua pushed his face closer to Jeonghan’s not paying attention it seemed to their close proximity and the way they were just so close. Did he have no sense of self perseveration? In this position Jeonghan could take his skinny arm in hand and then turn Joshua on his back and tower over him, using his adult body to pin him down. The things Jeonghan could do to Joshua. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Not like this. Not to him. But it didn’t mean the instincts within him didn’t scream at him to make Joshua submit and to make him his. This was getting too dangerous. And Joshua didn’t help at all.

Breathing out Joshua said once more, “Make. Me.”

Jeonghan pulled in closer. “Ok.” He was going to do something so fucking dumb, when he should know better at this point and in his age. But fuck it. He’d listen to his instincts.

Lowering his face, he pulled close to Joshua, watching as he fluttered his eyes and Joshua’s lashes fell on the top of his cheeks. He kissed him. Lightly, he pressed a kiss to Joshua’s lips, hand still on the small of his back.

He let his lips linger, nearly pulling back in surprise when Joshua pressed back. Blinking Jeonghan, scooted closer on the bed, deepening the kiss. He decided to test out the waters and lightly flicked his tongue across Joshua’s lips. Jeonghan smiled as the omega seemed to know what to do on instinct, because there was no way Joshua ever got this intimate with anyone. If he did. Well Jeonghan would have to kill the other person.

Jeonghan slowly moved his tongue in Joshua’s open mouth, feeling a surge of pleasure at the tiny whimper he let out. Gently he coaxed Joshua to move his tongue against Jeonghan’s. Joshua moved his hand to clutch at Jeonghan’s sleeve, moaning, no doubt at the new sensations.

Moving his hand, Jeonghan gently rolled Joshua over to his back. He leaned in, pulling his tongue out, smiling at the noise of loss Joshua made in his throat. Pulling back, he looked down at Joshua’s glazed eyes and dilated pupils. At the way his chest heaved and how wrecked he looked from just kissing.

Jeonghan tipped his head down again, kissing Joshua lightly, letting the teenager take over. Joshua moved his lips, a bit awkwardly at first, before Jeonghan slowly taught him how to kiss. Taking in Jeonghan’s instructions, Joshua pecked him lightly in different angles: fully on the lips, on the corners of his mouth, sideways, on the bottom of his lip, even on his nose. Cute. Joshua was cute.

Joshua got up, climbing onto Jeonghan’s lap, not knowing the potential danger in doing that. Jeonghan should’ve been the adult and stopped what they were doing but he didn’t. He let Joshua get close. He let Joshua keep the cute light kisses as Jeonghan let his own hands roam. Not below the waist. But he would’ve wanted too.

He smiled as he felt Joshua kiss his forehead, then the tops of his eyelids, his nose, his chin, even the side of his jaw. Joshua was kissing everything except for his lips.

Jeonghan decided to chase them then. Taking Joshua’s chin, he smirked at Joshua’s defiant little pout and kissed him on the lips. Dragging his arms, he made Joshua wrap them around his neck as Jeonghan kept his kisses quick and light.

But Joshua wanted to make them deeper. He pushed his lips back, moaned a little even, squirmed in Jeonghan’s lap, which made Jeonghan junior a little too happy since he could feel it rise.

Dangerous territory. This was going into dangerous territory and Jeonghan didn’t want to stop.

Pity he had too. Because at that moment the door to his room was being knocked on. The two of them sprang apart; Joshua scrambling off Jeonghan and pulling all the way to the head of the bed as far as he could get from Jeonghan. The flush on his cheeks and his neck was mesmerizing.

Tearing his gaze away, Jeonghan straightened his shirt and blazer, making sure to hide the slightly growing tent. He walked to the door, opening it to some of the staff.

“Your food sir.”

Jeonghan cleared his throat, not trusting it to not croak. “Thank you.”

Joshua at that point took his blanket and pulled it over himself. He huddled into a ball, staring at Jeonghan with his big eyes and now kiss swollen lips.

Jeonghan sighed. They’d have to talk about this. Things were getting serious. He stepped aside letting the maid wheel in the cart before she left.

Turning to Joshua, he sighed internally. He walked over and sat down, glad that Joshua didn’t flinch at him. Holding up his hand palm up, he waited for Joshua to place his hand in his. Once there, he laced their fingers together, once again marveling at the size difference.

“I think we need to talk,” Jeonghan said, quirking his lips in self-depreciating smile.

Joshua nodded.


	15. One step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more kissing and serious talk

Joshua kissed back, trying to get Jeonghan to deepen the kisses but he didn’t. he felt Jeonghan smile into his lips but he kept the kisses light and sweet. Squirming in Jeonghan’s lap, Joshua tightened his arms, kept kissing Jeonghan.

It was a heady sort of feeling. The affection and dare he say it, the love Jeonghan looked at him with. Love filled with lust. Joshua couldn’t ignore the gleam of desire in his eyes. He didn’t know what he looked like but he didn’t want it to end.

Even if it was massively stupid of him. Of them. They were supposed to only be married in name. But if they pushed the line of sort of friends into lovers where would that leave them. It was dangerous. But Joshua kept kissing Jeonghan anyway.

He moaned. Jeonghan smiled into the kisses while pressing his hands into Joshua’s back. He was sort of surprised Jeonghan didn’t push propriety and move his hands lower, but he kept them above his hips. As Joshua kept squirming he felt a hardness. He should’ve moved off the man’s lap but he didn’t. The fact that his semi-innocent actions were making Jeonghan hard was a power trip. One that Joshua was loving. The man who told him more than once that Joshua wasn’t his type was now getting a hard on for him. It was enough to make Joshua laugh in delight.

A knock rang through the room, cutting through their smiles and slight panting. Joshua moved. He scrambled off Jeonghan’s lap until he hit the headboard of Jeonghan’s bed. Feeling his face flame up, he took the blanket and wrapped himself in it. That heady feeling crashed giving way to fear. If they got caught they’d be pushed to be married faster than anyone could say congratulations. One kiss in affection was ok, but Joshua full on climbing Jeonghan would have them up in arms and the two of them wouldn’t even have time to discuss anything.

Jeonghan got up, straightening his suit before opening the door a crack. Joshua heard words of food and Jeonghan moved to let the person in, wheeling a cart. He thanked her and then the door closed once again with a small snick.

Moving back over to the bed, Jeonghan held out his hand. Cautiously Joshua put his hand in Jeonghan’s and then Jeonghan intertwined their fingers. With a slight smile on his face Jeonghan said, “I think we need to talk.” He opened his mouth, then closed it. His brows pulled together as if he were searching for the right words but didn’t know them.

Beating Jeonghan to the punch, Joshua blurted out, “Do you like me?”

Blinking at Joshua, Jeonghan looked taken aback. He clearly didn’t think Joshua would start their little talk first.

“The like as in you want to kiss me like,” Joshua clarified, “the like that means maybe we should rethink our agreement…”

Jeonghan nodded, licking his lips as if to get his mouth open enough to speak. “It’s safe to say I like you. But do you like me?” Phrasing carefully, “The kind that might lead to touching. Much more intimate touching. In the future,” he said with a light teasing tone in his voice.

Hitting Jeonghan on the arm, Joshua said, “Don’t make fun of me. I’m being serious here.”

He pulled back his arm. “You hit hard,” he said wryly. Taking Joshua’s fist, he kissed it. “I know you are. And I do. But I’d like to know do you like me too?”

Joshua bit his lip, something that seemed to attract Jeonghan’s eyes. In a little test, Joshua stuck his tongue out and licked them, watching as Jeonghan’s eyes followed. He snickered. Jeonghan really was a perverted man. Sobering up he asked, “If I do, what does this mean for our contract?”

“We amend it,” Jeonghan said, playing with Joshua’s fingers. “I won’t pressure you into anything. But I think your mind has changed on some things, hasn’t it?”

Staring down at their fingers Joshua nodded. “I won’t back down about school though.”

“That’s fine,” Jeonghan said.

Joshua could tell he said it hesitantly but it was probably the prospect of having to let Joshua go for that long. Hopefully. “If you don’t let me go to school back in America…” he stopped, “we won’t go any further on this.”

He felt a hand on his chin. Jeonghan fingers moved his face upwards to look at him. “I’ll let you have what you want. I promise.”

He said it so sincerely Joshua wanted to believe him so bad.

“But there’s nothing to say that I won’t follow you there for vacations.” He winked at Joshua. “I can’t be without you that long if we get to that point in this relationship.”

Hesitantly Joshua asked, “What if we don’t get that far? What if we find that we don’t work well? What then?” What if they fell apart and things got sour? What if they felt a sort of resentment towards each other and couldn’t even get married long enough for Joshua to leave? What if?

Running his fingers down Joshua’s throat, Jeonghan said, eyes lighting up at the shiver Joshua made, “I won’t go back on my word. You’ll still get to go. Even if things don’t go the way we want them to. I will let you go.” He looked Joshua in the eyes, “Now. Do you like me?”

Joshua moved, making Jeonghan’s hand fall. Hands on Jeonghan’s shoulders, he moved his face, kissing Jeonghan once again on the lips. As he pulled away he said, “I do. More than I should.”

Jeonghan blinked away the shock. He looked at the, no doubt, smug smile on Joshua’s lips. Swooping down he returned Joshua’s soft kiss with a more adult one, putting pressure and placing his hand on the small of Joshua’s back, making him arch into Jeonghan. He pulled away. “Good.” Brushing at Joshua’s bangs he said, “Let’s go eat now.”

* * *

They ate. Jeonghan’s blazer draped over his old computer chair along with Joshua’s. And Joshua’s bow tie taken off, laying on the desk.

Jeonghan had taken one look at it and shook his head. Tipping Joshua’s chin up for the third time of the night, he undid it. But as he pulled it away, he couldn’t resist in running the backs of his fingers down Joshua’s throat once again.

Joshua pulled away, blushing up a storm. Reprimanding Jeonghan for it he said, “Stop touching me so freely.”

Chuckling Jeonghan replied, “But you like me and I like you. Can’t I touch?”

“We need to set up boundaries,” Joshua said, pointing a finger at him. “I trust you. But not that much. You’re still a perverted old man.”

“A perverted old man you like,” Jeonghan responded smartly, glee written all over his face.

Pouting Joshua shook his head. “Still.”

“You’re right,” Jeonghan said. “We need to set boundaries. For the both of us.”

“More for you than me,” Joshua mumbled as the lifted the cover of his plate.

Looking at Joshua, Jeonghan said, “You’re right. I could be a bad person and seduce you or persuade you into doing things you might not be ready for. With all seriousness, Joshua, you have to stop me if I do or say something that pushes you too far. Even if you like me. It doesn’t mean you should let me do things you don’t feel comfortable with.”

“Of course,” Joshua said with a haughty tone of voice. He looked at Jeonghan like he was an idiot. “I’ll be sure to hit you and push you away if you go too far.”

“That’s the spirit,” Jeonghan said, ruffling Joshua’s hair.

But Joshua would be lying if he said he trusted himself to push Jeonghan away too. He hadn’t pushed Jeonghan away until moments later at the water park. And if he used just earlier as evidence, he even helped move the make out session further. That look in Jeonghan’s eyes. The man looked like he didn’t trust himself to keep from pushing Joshua either. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

* * *

As they ate they actually talked again. Like before the awkwardness of last few dinners before the shopping of the earrings and the suit.

Joshua was going on about the stupid antics him and his friends did. Things like how they met as he put another piece of meat into his mouth. He thought he got everything but apparently, he didn’t.

Jeonghan reached over and lightly thumbed away something on Joshua’s lip. “You had some sauce there,” he murmured, going back to his own plate. “Go on? What did you and Soonyoung do?”

But Joshua was too stunned to keep talking. He knew they kissed and all but this-this getting close and touching intimately was a different level. Especially when he couldn’t hide behind the heady feeling and the rush of adrenaline. He looked away from Jeonghan, a deep flush rising.

“We ran away,” he mumbled. “We didn’t want to get into trouble. We didn’t do it after all but we also didn’t know who did. So we ran.”

Jeonghan hummed. “And this is how you met that tall kid? Mingyu?”

“Yea,” Joshua nodded. “He helped us hide.” He turned to eye Jeonghan. “And what about you? Some of the stuff people said about you in your yearbook…” he said trailing off. “It wasn’t super nice.”

Barking out a laugh, Jeonghan replied. “I did a lot of stupid shit in my teenaged years. Too much money and too much cockiness. You don’t want to hear about it.”

Putting down his fork and knife, Joshua moved closer to Jeonghan, putting his hands on his thigh. “But I do want to know.” He batted his lashes at him, a stupid technique he remembered reading in one of those fashion magazines he read while he waited for the doctors when he was back in the US. It was dumb. An article on things omegas could use to get what they wanted from their alphas. It was working though.

Jeonghan looked down at him, staring into his eyes. Joshua felt a light blush come on again, the blood rushing to his cheeks. Jeonghan’s hand came up. Brushing his thumb across the apple of Joshua’s cheek he said, “I don’t want to tell you is the better phrase.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to give you an even worse image of me than you already have.”

“But—“

Jeonghan cut him off. “Trust me. If I told you the shit I did you wouldn’t like me half as much. I want to keep you liking me.”

He started pulling away his hand, but Joshua held onto his wrist. He stopped batting his lashes, looking into Jeonghan’s eyes seriously. “I want to know,” Joshua said with conviction. “I want to know all about you. The good _and_ the bad. If I like you now knowing what I do know; I’m pretty sure I’ll like you even after you tell me the crap you did when you were young.”

Giving Joshua a sad smile, he cupped half of his face, leaning his forehead onto Joshua’s. “Ahh,” he sighed, “baby. You’re too good. Too innocent for my past. Let it stay where it belongs. I’m a better person. I think.” He shook his head. “I’ll be a better person. For you and for me. So please. Let it stay in the past.” He kissed Joshua sweetly. And a bit sadly too.

Joshua stared up at him after he opened his eyes. Jeonghan stared back, the regret shining in his eyes. Joshua leaned up and kissed him back, trying to comfort him. Pulling away he said, “Fine. I’ll let you not tell me. For now. But I want to know eventually.”

Chuckling Jeonghan let out a sigh. “We’ll see.” He lifted his mouth into a smirk. “Now. Would you like to get back to that kissing we were doing earlier? Before we were rudely interrupted.”

Ducking his head, Joshua moved out of Jeonghan’s hold. “Pervert.”

“But you like what this pervert did earlier. Didn’t you?” Jeonghan said, getting close to smile at Joshua.

Joshua shook his head. “No,” he said flatly, denying it all. He did but no need to swell Jeonghan’s giant ego any larger.

He laughed. He trapped Joshua by wrapping his arms around his small hips, face leaning into his stomach as he bent his upper body down. “You playing hard to get is fun. Cute even,” he said sighing into Joshua’s shirt.

Pouting Joshua said nothing. Why was he pouting so much anyhow? Was this what it was like? Liking someone and letting them tease you? He moved his hands and started to play with Jeonghan’s hair. The man did nothing but sigh into Joshua’s shirt and let his hands mess up the style as Joshua ran his fingers through it. He continued as Jeonghan seemed to like the petting and it was sort of soothing after all the excitement of the night. Joshua did this until he jumped, hearing yet another knock on the door.

“Sir? Mr. Hong is looking for his son. It’s time for them to depart sir.”

Sighing Jeonghan got up, taking his weight off Joshua. straightening his shirt, he responded. “All right. We’ll be right down.” Grabbing Joshua’s jacket and bowtie, he said, “Come on. Time to go back to your father now. You’re not mine just yet.”

Joshua blushed and grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on as Jeonghan opened the door and let the staff person in to clean up.

They walked together down the hall and down the stairs to where Joshua’s dad waited. He eyed the undone bowtie in Jeonghan’s hand and the fact that Jeonghan had his shirt sleeves folded up. Also, probably, the hand on Joshua’s back.

Guiding Joshua down, Jeonghan bowed. “Have a nice night Mr. Hong. Joshua.”

Joshua took back his bowtie and the jacket one of the other staff members held.

“Thank you Jeonghan,” his dad said. “I suppose I’ll be seeing you in a few days. When you pick up Joshua for another date?”

Jeonghan smiled at him and nodded. “Of course.”

His dad nodded, walking towards the door. “Until then.”

Joshua followed, looking back only once. Jeonghan winked at him, making him blush and clutch his jacket closed as he walked to the waiting car. Until the next time, he thought, cheeks still red.

 


	16. two steps

The next time wasn’t in a few days. More like a couple of days. If anyone asked Joshua would say that he wasn’t anticipating their next date. Not at all. He wasn’t wondering about what Jeonghan was planning. Or if they would kiss some more. Or if Jeonghan would spill the beans and talk about his past like Joshua wanted to hear.

But he’d be lying. He did wonder about their next date. Joshua wondered how they would act. Would it be all lovey dovey and they’d be all over each other? Or would Joshua shy away from Jeonghan and act like nothing had happened in Jeonghan’s old bedroom. Would Jeonghan try to push the boundaries and do something utterly inappropriate in public for which Joshua would have to punish him for it? He wondered.

He thought about the what ifs a lot too. Like how would it work out if the two of them didn’t work out. Would Jeonghan really let him go back to America like he promised? Or would he ruin Joshua and then leave him high and dry. No. Joshua knew that Jeonghan needed to marry him. Ruining Joshua meant immediate marriage. But would Jeonghan let Joshua go back home.

Joshua liked him. Trusted him on some sort of level. But it was too early to trust him completely. Too early to trust Jeonghan with his fragile heart. But if he felt a bit fuzzy inside and smiled more because of Jeonghan, maybe it would be ok.

Jeonghan called him first on Friday night telling him to be ready by nine am the next morning.

“What?” Joshua asked. He got up off his elbow as he had been doing homework on his bed.

“9 am sharp,” Jeonghan repeated. The man had the nerve to chuckled at Joshua’s offended tone of voice. “You should be used to it by now, student. Waking up early should be a breeze for you,” he teased.

Protesting, he retorted back, “Then you should know as a student I like to sleep in on the weekends. Where are we going that I have to wake up so early?” He added on the sly, “And shouldn’t old men need their rest too. Since you get tired and all from all that work.”

Jeonghan snorted. “Nice one. But that won’t work. 9 am darling.”

He whined. He hated whining but Jeonghan brought it out. “Tell me whereee. Is it worth the early wake up time?”

Jeonghan practically purred back, making Joshua’s ears turn red. “Isn’t it always worth it? Since you’re spending time with me?”

Joshua kept a lid on the urge to throw his phone away from him. This was all sorts of embarrassing and making his head spin. Hissing into the phone he said, “We literally just decided to date. What are you trying to do by seducing me like this? Keep the flirting to yourself.”

“But this is how I’m sure I’ll get you to love me,” Jeonghan said, laughing in delight, no doubt because of Joshua being all huffy. “I’ll make the walls around your heart melt until it’s mine.”

Quietly Joshua asked, ignoring the massive blush on his face, “And what about yours? Will it be mine? Or do I have to seduce you too to get your heart?”

Jeonghan sighed, sounding like he was delighted by the thought of Joshua seducing him. “You’ll have mine,” he laughed throatily, “I won’t take yours without giving you mine first. I’ll be nice like that.”

“You better,” Joshua mumbled. “And stop pushing so much.”

“9 am,” Jeonghan repeated, “be ready. It’ll be fun. Promise.”

“And if it’s not fun?” Joshua was super skeptical. What could be fun at 9am in the morning? Seriously.

Laughing Jeonghan said, “You can kick me if you desire and you can plan the next three dates.”

“Ok. 9am. You’re telling my dad.”

“Of course. What sort of fiancé would I be if I just kidnapped you?”

Joshua frowned. Jeonghan was teasing him again. Well two could play at that game. “One that was planning on eloping and making me marry him without the consent of my only living parent.” Taking on a high tone, Joshua asked, “Are we running away Jeonghan? Do your parents oppose your marrying me?” He let out a fake cry. “Do we have to do this in secret? I wanted a big wedding.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” Jeonghan replied back dryly. “Someone reads a little too much manhwa and watches too many dramas. There’s no way they oppose this. Little brat.”

Joshua stuck his tongue out, but retracted it remembering that Jeonghan couldn’t see him.

“Did you stick your tongue out at me?” He asked, sounding so sure Joshua was being bratty.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Joshua said.

“Brat,” Jeonghan said, affectionately. “9 am. I need to call your dad now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” he said softly.

* * *

 

Joshua put his cap on, nodding at his very casual style. Jeonghan mentioned nothing about where they were going so he opted for a more casual style. Getting up early and leaving at nine meant somewhere far maybe. Comfort would be key.

He heard the bell. Grabbing his backpack, that he had bought simply to piss off his dad about the price, because it was really pricy, he went down the stairs. Making sure not to race down them and seem too excited. He didn’t want his dad to think he was into Jeonghan. He might get suspicious as to why. Even if they were at the road of becoming, well boyfriends, at the core of their relationship they still had a deal. One that his dad wouldn’t like.

The housekeeper opened the door, smiling at Jeonghan letting him into the foyer.

Jeonghan greeted his dad first. Bowing deep, he said, “Hello Mr. Hong. I’m here to pick Joshua up.”

His dad got up from the couch. “I see. And where are you two going today?”

Lips quirking into a smile, Jeonghan replied. “It’s a secret.”

His dad raised his brow, “You’re not doing something illicit, are you?”

Jeonghan laughed as Joshua stood by the side lacing up his shoes with a blush on his face. If they were being accurate that night in Jeonghan’s bedroom they did do some illicit things by the standards of propriety. If Joshua were older it would’ve been fine on some standard. But the amount of years between them and Joshua still being sort of underage made things blurry.

“No. Nothing bad I swear sir. Just,” he leaned in close to Joshua’s father and whispered.

“Ah. I see. Well then. Have fun. Bring Joshua back before it gets too dark.”

Jeonghan saluted him, before taking Joshua by the hand, leading him out the door.

Walking down the rock path, Joshua asked once more, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret,” Jeonghan answered, laughing.

Joshua frowned, opening his mouth once again to ask but Jeonghan turned to him and smiled, lifting his hand to kiss it. “I promise you’ll like it.”

Joshua yanked his hand away, frowning at himself as he felt blood rush to his face. They had done so much more intimate things and he was blushing at hand kissing. “I better.”

Jeonghan shook his head in mirth and pushed Joshua along to the car. “I said I promised.”

* * *

 

“Everland?!” Joshua asked, looking out the car window in surprise. He turned his head looking at Jeonghan who had a smug sort of smile on his face.

“Told you you’d like it. Now,” he said, tapping his cheek with his finger, as he continued driving, “I think I should get an award for being such a nice fiancé.”

Joshua looked at him, narrowing his eyes. “Why should I reward you?”

“I chose a good place for a date,” Jeonghan answered loftily. “I promised you’d like it and you are clearly liking it. So where’s my reward?”

Tsking Joshua leaned in, putting his hands on Jeonghan’s thigh, kissing him on the cheek before deciding to be a tease. He moved his lips from Jeonghan’s cheek to the side of his lips, gently moving his own lips across them before pulling away. Sticking his tongue out he declared, “There a reward.”

He smiled as he saw a hint of pink on Jeonghan’s cheeks. It was nice to see the man blush for once instead of him. He laughed into his hands as Jeonghan cleared his throat.

“A very nice reward too,” Jeonghan added. “It’d be even better if you had kissed me straight on the lips instead of on the side you know?”

“You get one of those if you win me one of those really big stuffed animals at one of the game booths,” Joshua replied back. “Kisses on the lips need a big prize.”

“Someone’s learning to ration his kisses,” Jeonghan said wryly.

Joshua tapped at his lips. “I’m only supposed to be kissing one person,” he mused, “it’s ok if I ration them from him,” he said, eyeing Jeonghan with glee, his eyes dancing.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Jeonghan murmured.

Joshua laughed. “Teasing you is fun.”

As Jeonghan parked the car, turning it off, he leaned over to trap Joshua into his seat. “Remember baby. Two can play at that game too.”

Blinking away his surprise, Joshua leaned forward, kissing Jeonghan a bit more deeply than before. Pulling away he smiled at Jeonghan’s dazed expression. He squirmed out from under his arm and got out the car. “But I seem to be winning,” he said with a delighted chirp.

Jeonghan sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he moved to get out of the car. He tapped the bill of Joshua’s cap. “Yea. You do. Better hope it lasts long.”

Grabbing onto Jeonghan’s hand, Joshua laughed out loud to the sky. “I don’t have to hope when I know it’ll last.”

Jeonghan shook his head. Deep inside he knew that what Joshua said was so very true.

* * *

 

“Oh,” he said softly, petting the baby sheep, “they’re cute.”

Jeonghan nodded. In his head, he said, ‘Not as cute as you.’ But Joshua didn’t need to know that either. He had too many weapons against him already. Taking a look at one of the kiosks he said, “I’ll be right back. I need a water bottle.”

“Hmm,” Joshua said. “I’ll be right here.”

Walking over Jeonghan pointed to the sheep headband. “Can I get that please?”

“Of course, sir,” ringing him up she said, “that’ll be $18. Would you like me to cut off the tag?”

“If you don’t mind,” Jeonghan said, taking out the bills and handing them over. “Thank you.” He took it from her hands and turned to walk back to Joshua.

He sighed. He only left him alone for a few minutes and already the boy was in trouble. Did he need to rub his scent all over him? Or hang a sign that said taken? Jesus. Jeonghan stalked over, ready to bash some heads in.

* * *

 

Joshua crouched down and let the sheep eat the hay, laughing quietly. Animals were nice. Easier than humans.

He heard some footsteps but ignored it. Everland was a busy place.

“Hey,” a voice rang out.

Oh gosh. Seriously? Joshua was sure he smelled distinctly of beta. He used scent blockers this morning. What the hell? He opted to ignore the voice. Maybe he was calling for someone else.

“Are you here alone? Me and a few friends are here hanging out and if you want to join we’d be cool with that.”

Joshua turned his head, eyeing the other teenager with disdain. “I’m not interested.” He turned back to the sheep to feed it some more hay.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, Joshua snarled, “I said I’m not interested. Back—“He stopped as Jeonghan came into view, aggressively placing his own hand on the other teenager’s shoulder.

“I leave you alone for a few minutes and already you have people sniffing at you?” Jeonghan sounded so annoyed with Joshua. He turned to the kid. “Get your hands off him. Now.”

“Or what,” the teenager asked, trying to make himself look bigger.

Jeonghan smiled, all teeth. “Or I show you what it’s like to get your face beaten by an alpha who doesn’t like pests around what’s his.”


	17. three steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update...slow updating from now on
> 
> the sheep headband https://twitter.com/Chi_Hao_8/status/835913662699188225

“You’re an old man,” the teenager protested.

Jeonghan sighed, exasperated as hell. “What is with you teenagers and calling people in their twenties old?” He stared down at the kid. “It doesn’t matter. He’s mine. Now scram.”

He threw the teenager a few steps back. Gesturing with his hands, he motioned for the kid to go as he glared and growled a bit, making sure the kid got the picture.

He stepped back, wary. “He’s not even worth it. I’ve seen prettier betas.” He huffed and made as if he wasn’t actually running away: puffing his chest out, straightening his shirt before he moved in a ridiculous swagger.

Joshua snorted. “Not with that attitude he didn’t.”

Sighing Jeonghan ran his hand through his hair before walking over to Joshua. “Well I haven’t seen prettier and I definitely had more going for me than that kid.”

Joshua arched his brow. “Is that meant to be a compliment?” Turning away from the sheep, he stood up staring at Jeonghan with a serious look.

He laughed, taking off Joshua’s cap. “It is.” Lightly he situated the sheep headband on Joshua’s head. “I’ve said stupid crap to people like you’re beautiful or you’re gorgeous, but I never said they were the prettiest person I’ve seen. He ran his fingers through Joshua’s bangs. “You are the prettiest person I’ve seen,” leaning down he kissed him on the head, “not just because I’m a bit in love with you.”

“Liar. It’s because you’re a bit in love with me. But what happens when you’re no longer in love with me?” Joshua asked voice barely above a whisper.

“You’re so concerned about the future when we just started?” He continued stroking Joshua’s hair.

“Nothing stays the same,” he said, eyes shining with more than just light, “no matter how I thought it would.” His voice choked, “Nothing stays the same.” Nothing ever did. He had gone to school and thought he’d go home and see his mom later in the evening. Instead he got pulled out of class and everything changed. Joshua no longer lived in LA. No longer saw his aunts, uncles, and cousins. No longer had a mom.

Jeonghan pulled him close. “Shhh,” he said, running his hand down the back of Joshua’s head. “I’m here now. And I plan on keeping you for as long as I can.”

Saying nothing Joshua clenched his fists and let Jeonghan pet him. He wanted to trust Jeonghan. He did. But he couldn’t. Not when everything in his life said otherwise.

“Let’s leave the petting zoo. Otherwise the sheep will overrun us. I think one of them wants to adopt you because it’s looking at me funny. Like it wants to eat me,” Jeonghan said wryly as he was being eyed by one of the mother sheep.

He let a watery laugh and nodded, letting Jeonghan slowly steer him away from all the animals.

* * *

 

They were waiting in line for one of the rollercoasters when Joshua fingered the headband. “What did you put on my head?”

Jeonghan snorted. “You waited this long to ask?”

Joshua pouted. He gave Jeonghan an ugly look. “I was too busy processing your super cheesy declarations of love and promises of forever.” Hitting Jeonghan on the chest lightly he asked again, “So what is this headband supposed to be?”

Holding out his cellphone camera he let Joshua take a long look. “Sheep. You kept petting the sheep and I couldn’t help but get one.” He mumbled under his breath a bit, “The way you kept cooing over them made me think that you’d look cuter than them if I plopped sheep ears on you too.”

Luckily for Jeonghan Joshua wasn’t really paying attention as he played with the ears and the little swirls that were supposed to mimic sheep horns. Jeonghan let his mouth close before he said more incriminating things. His fiancé didn’t need more things to use against him.

“So weird,” Joshua muttered, “it barely looks like a sheep, but I guess.” He looked up at Jeonghan, tilting his head. Tapping at his lips he said as they shuffled closer to the front of line, “You know? Your head looks sort of bare too.” Joshua gave him a sweet smile. “We should get one for you too.”

He decided to humor Joshua. “All right,” pushing him forward lightly by his back he said, “after we finish this ride. You can even pick it out.”

Joshua gave him a bright smile and a cute little nod before eagerly moving forward.

Jeonghan kept his hand on Joshua and stared at the ride as the riders left and some of them screamed. He gulped. This was seriously going to test his motion sickness. Regular rides were ok. But this rollercoaster had one too many loops. But the way Joshua’s eyes shined as he took it in. Jeonghan clenched his left hand in a fist and took Joshua’s open hand to walk over and line up. Fuck. Hopefully he wouldn’t throw up.

The worker led them over to the lockers and allowed them to leave their belongings. As they got into the seat Jeonghan grit his teeth. He hoped for the best. Joshua just looked excited at the prospect of being hurtled into the air and thrown round and round. The car moved, and Joshua took Jeonghan’s hand in his, squeezing happily. He let out a happy yell as they soared down.

* * *

“You should’ve told me,” Joshua said softly as he looked down at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan looked a bit green at the edges when they got off. Joshua ran to get their things and he grabbed Jeonghan and they stumbled onto a bench so Jeonghan could rest.

“Are you feeling dizzy?” Joshua bit his lip. Jeonghan wasn’t looking so hot.

“No,” he croaked. “Just nauseous.”

Grabbing his bag, Joshua looked around spying a food cart. “Let me get you something to drink. I’ll be write back. Don’t move.”

“I definitely won’t,” Jeonghan said with a grimace. He heard Joshua’s sneakers run off and slowly held his head in his hands. There went his cool image.

He sat there for a good fifteen minutes. As the nausea abated he sat up, looking around for Joshua. Way too much time had passed. Did someone bother him? Did Jeonghan need to bash heads in? Or barf on someone considering his current state. Where was he?

He saw a familiar sight of sheep ears and let out a sigh of relief. He smiled at the cuteness of Joshua. he had a small bag in his hands that held what looked to be a bottle of soda and water. Jeonghan’s eyes moved up making sure nothing was out of the ordinary but he stopped cold.

In Joshua’s arm was a baby. A baby?! No, Jeonghan squinted his eyes. A toddler. The boy (?) was a bit big to be a baby. Maybe four or five years old. But what was his fiancé doing with a baby that clearly wasn’t theirs. Since Jeonghan never touched Joshua in that way and he knew for sure Joshua never gave birth before. When he did it would be Jeonghan’s and his.

Joshua gave him a sheepish smile while the toddler whimpered a little. The bag rustled as Joshua held it out. "He ran into my legs. He thought I was his dad.”

Jeonghan wordlessly took the bag and opened the soda taking a few gulps to help his nausea.

Joshua bounced the toddler and made soothing noises. “I guess in his panic he didn’t realize I don’t smell like him.” He wiped the tears away, “Right Michael?”

Michael shook his head. With a slight whimper still, he said, “Daddy,” hic, “sheep too.”

“Michael?” Jeonghan asked, getting up.

“His other dad is American,” Joshua said. “From LA?”

Michael nodded.

Jeonghan sighed. “There’s a lost child area nearby. Let’s get the lost lamb to his parents.”

Smiling at Michael, Joshua said, “Don’t worry. We’ll find your daddy. Promise.”

Michael sniffed and hugged Joshua.

Jeonghan steered them straight. His slight nausea would have to wait. His fiancé had someone’s else baby and they definitely weren’t ready for one themselves. They needed to find the boy’s parents.


	18. four steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild homophobia. just putting that out there

Joshua made a little face, pulling his brows together and pursing his lips exaggeratedly at Michael. It garnered him a little laugh. Joshua laughed with him. Rubbing his nose against Michael’s he said, “Who’s a cute boy?”

Through his giggles, Michael replied, “Me!”

Joshua laughed along with him. “Yea. You are.”

Privately in his own mind, Jeonghan thought Joshua was cute. But the combination of Joshua and Michael was a very cute sight. Seeing Joshua with a child was giving him ideas on when and if they would get to that point of having kids it would that much more fulfilling. A child that was a perfect mixture of the two of them, hugging and making cute faces at Joshua.

“Cuter than Mary even.” He put a finger to his lips, “But shh don’t tell her I told you that,” with a twinkle in his eyes, like he was sharing a super top secret with Michael.

The boy laughed and put his hands on his mouth. Putting them down he asked, “Who’s Mary?”

Joshua’s eyes got sad. Keeping a grin on his face, even if Jeonghan could tell that it was falling at the corners, he said, “Mary is my little cousin. She’s about your age actually. She’s a cutie too. But I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“Why not?” Michael brought his face close to Joshua’s staring into Joshua’s big eyes with his own big eyes. “Daddy says it’s always good to visit family. I visit my cousins all the time.”

Hoisting Michael up a bit more, Joshua answered. “She’s back in LA. And I haven’t been back there in almost two years.”

He frowned. “Go visit then.”

Joshua laughed. Kids gave the best yet simplest of solutions. Joshua couldn’t though. He was tied here and he couldn’t leave. Not yet.

Jeonghan who was walking to Joshua’s right, reached over and fixed Michael’s hair. “He’s a bit too busy to visit. But he will soon enough.”

Michael looked up and him and nodded. “Good.” He went back to clinging to Joshua and looking around for his parents.

They were almost to the lost child area when a rather angry voice rang out.

“A pair of men? With a baby? What shit,” the voice spat, both literally and figuratively as there was a sound of spit hitting the asphalt near them.

Joshua moved Michael close, bringing the toddler’s head onto his shoulder trying to cover his ears. He didn’t need to hear this kind of crap.

Jeonghan moved in front of them, nearly snarling. Why were people determined to fuck up his date? Like was this a day to simply fuck over Yoon Jeonghan or something?

Looking at the asshole who said the offensive statement, Jeonghan eyebrows rose. It was a damn old man. Seriously? A traditionalist who still believed that statuses weren’t worth anything and that only men and women were to have a relationship and children? In a place with kids, families, and couples? Some guy in his freaking 50’s decided to come here and just make nasty remarks? What the ever loving fuck?  

“Watch what you say. There’s a child here,” Jeonghan warned. He ignored the small group of people whispering and pointing at them. They’d hardly be of any help unless something went down. But he could see some people whip out their phones to record. He moved to completely shield Joshua and Michael.

“I wouldn’t need to if people like you weren’t around to flaunt their corrupt predilections,” the man said.

Jeonghan never liked being told what to do. He was a spoiled rich kid who always got what they wanted and he grew up doing what he wanted when he wanted. So, the fact that some stranger was calling his relationship corrupt, and essentially any child of his was getting on his last nerve. The biggest annoyance was that this person thought they had the power to say shit like this to children like Michael who didn’t do anything besides just live.

“Back off,” Jeonghan warned. “I’ll call security over and have you removed from the park for disturbing us.” He’d get into a fight but he did have Joshua to think of. And what was the use of fighting an old man who needed to get with the times.

But the old man didn’t get the message. He puffed up his chest like he was still in his prime and he could take Jeonghan on. “Too scared to fight me? Bring it on you fag!”

Jeonghan felt Joshua flinch behind him and he heard Michael let out a whimper. He opened his mouth but was cut off.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” A woman shouted from out a shop door. She was a spectator that couldn’t take it any longer it seemed. “How dare you curse at these people? I called security to come get you. We don’t tolerate this kind of language here at Everland.”

Some embarrassed couple with some kids tried to get the man but the employee stopped them, along with a small crowd of on lookers. They made a half circle around them, not allowing them to leave.

“Please miss,” the man said, “he didn’t mean any harm.”

Jeonghan scoffed.

The employee did the same. “If he didn’t mean any harm he should’ve walked on instead of stop them and make a ruckus. Don’t try to lie for your father. We will not tolerate this in our park. I would guess that you have similar ideas to him if you’re trying to shield from this, but that would be assuming and assuming things makes me similar to the mindset of your father. Something I don’t want to be in.”

A rush of footsteps appeared and two men dressed in security uniforms approached them. “Ma’am?”

“Escort this lovely gentleman and his family out of the park. Refund them their tickets and make sure he isn’t allowed into the park again. Just him.” She tilted her head over to Jeonghan and Joshua. “I need to talk to the people he stopped to see if they want to press charges of some sort.”

They saluted her. “Yes, ma’am.”

With some heavy protesting, they grabbed the old man and his embarrassed family followed. The crowd dispersed and the employee walked over to them.

“I am deeply sorry for this. Is there anything Everland can do to make this up to you all?”

Jeonghan sighed. “We were going to the lost child area to find this boy’s parents. If you could help us find them that’d be great.” He patted Michael on the head before wrapping a comforting arm around Joshua.

“I can do that,” she said with a nod. “Let me take you there.”

* * *

Joshua sat on the floor in the play area playing a hand game with Michael. Jeonghan could see he was trying to keep a smile on his face. And admittedly it was a very convincing one but Jeonghan remembered the unadulterated smile Joshua had on his face when he laughed at Jeonghan’s old photos. The smile on his face now was nothing near that. Fucking old man.

“We’ve found them,” she informed him. “They’re on their way.”

“Thank you,” Jeonghan said with a nod.

“On behalf of Everland we sincerely apologize that what happened.”

He waved it off. “It’s not something you could’ve predicted. The fact that you helped was good enough. I need to comfort my fiancé. Excuse me.” Before Jeonghan would’ve tried to flirt with this woman but he had Joshua now. No need for useless flirting and being a playboy. He only needed to flirt with Joshua and try to make him blush.

Sitting down near them, he watched as Joshua laughed along with Michael at the cute little animal noises the boy was making. He reached out his hand, petting Joshua gently. He would’ve said something but perhaps time with the boy would be more comforting than him at this point. After Michael’s parents came he could talk to Joshua. For now, he would give Joshua some physical comfort. Something that the teenager didn’t seem to mind as he let Jeonghan keep up the petting.

“Michael!”

A pair of men ran into the area out of breath, worry etched into their faces.

“Daddy!” Michael got up and started to walk over to them.

His parents met him on the play area, running to him. They crouched down and hugged him, making sounds of relief.

The omega father picked up him and held him close and the American stood close and smiled hugging them both.

Joshua and Jeonghan stood up watching the family reunite.

Wrapping an arm around Joshua, Jeonghan held him close. After earlier he would need it. The American was looking at them weirdly. Well more like at Joshua weirdly. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, moving his arm from Joshua’s shoulder to his waist. This caused the American to narrow his eyes as well.

The couple walked over to them.

“Thank—“

The American cut off his husband. Husband because Jeonghan saw rings shining in the light. “Joshua is that you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if you haven't seen on my other stories i've got that 10 comments gets a new update thing going on. Will i change this rule? Eventually maybe. Until then this is how it will be until I change my mind. If you don't like it well I won't be changing it anytime soon.


	19. five steps until I declare myself yours

Joshua blinked. “Mr. Peters? What are you doing here in Korea?” What was his former teacher doing here in the same country? In the same amusement park, even.

“I could ask you the same. You transferred schools to Downtown LA, not to another country.”

Jeonghan, who couldn’t understand a lick of English was confused as fuck. “Who is this Joshua?” He made sure to emphasize this in Korean.

Joshua looked up at Jeonghan, explaining, “He used to be my teacher back in high school. Back in America.”

Mr. Peters’ eyes narrowed at their close proximity. “And who is this man? You’re just a teenager Joshua. Where’s your mom? Does she know you’re here hanging out with older men?”

Joshua knew Mr. Peters meant well but why did he have to bring up that sensitive subject now. Thank god, he didn’t have to answer as Mr. Peters husband elbowed him hard.

“Enough Steven. Stop interrogating the poor boy. Let’s go treat them to some snacks and talk there.”

“But James— “

“Don’t argue with me,” he said, his tone meaning business. Michael copied his dad by crossing his arms and giving him a scary look. Well a scary enough look a child could muster.

Mr. Peters nodded his head in submission.

James smiled at them. “Our treat since you found our son and helped get him back to us. It’s nice to see a former student of Steven’s. He talks about his old teaching job all the time.” He tilted his head. “Let’s go.”

* * *

James and Mr. Peters sat across from them with Michael in James’s arms.

Joshua smiled and held out his fingers for Michael to play with as the child reached out for Joshua.

“So,” Mr. Peters said slowly, “care to explain to me on who this man is? And what you’re doing with him Joshua.”

Jeonghan understood the American’s stilted Korean well enough to answer himself. “I’m his fiancé. Yoon Jeonghan. We’re on a date.”

The man’s eyes were falling out of his sockets with how wide he was opening them. “Your mom let you?!” In his shock, he reverted back to English.

Joshua stopped playing with Michael, something that made the boy pout. Joshua unconsciously leaned into Jeonghan pushing their legs together. Jeonghan put his arm around him. “She’s,” Joshua paused, breathing deep, “she’s dead.”

He shut his mouth with a light click of his teeth and stiffened.

James said, “Oh. I’m sorry,” in a soft, warm voice, “is that why you’re here in Korea?”

Joshua shied away from the open concern on the other omega’s face. He nodded reluctantly. “My dad came to get me and so I’m here.”

Mr. Peters pointed to Jeonghan silently asking a question, still not quite satisfied that one of his former students was hanging around a man that was clearly more than five years older than him.

“We’re dating. Like Jeonghan said,” Joshua said. Jeonghan started to run his hand down the back of his neck. Joshua grabbed onto the edge of Jeonghan’s shirt. “I’m fine Mr. Peters and no Jeonghan isn’t making me do anything I don’t want or forcing me into anything.” He bit his lip, “I like him.” He felt Jeonghan’s hand still.

They already kissed and said it out loud to each other but for Joshua to say it to another person, while practically climbing into Jeonghan’s lap was another thing. It was...well it gave Jeonghan a heady feeling. He could tell that Joshua wasn’t lying by the fact that he was clutching at Jeonghan, that he hadn’t shaken Jeonghan off for all the petting, that he had a slight red flush on the back of his neck and on his ears. Joshua genuinely liked him and he was willing to tell other people. This was a huge step for them.

Mr. Peters looked ready to protest but another jab from his husband shut him up before he could start.

“It’s normal. Well a bit outdated but still mildly normal for parents to arrange matches like this,” James explained. “Especially if their only child is an omega and they’re rather affluent.” He looked at Joshua with a gentle smile, “Sound familiar?”

“But his scent,” Mr. Peters protested.

“Is something that can be hidden with the right things,” his husband added. He rocked Michael as the child started to yawn and put his head on his dad’s shoulder.

Joshua nodded reluctantly. “It’s stupid but since I actually like Jeonghan now we’re taking a go at this.”

James gave Joshua a cold sort of smile. “I was in a similar situation but I told my parents to back off. It was easier since I was in America so I could escape. Then I found Steven here,” he placed a hand on Mr. Peters chest and smiled warmly. “But my circumstances are different from yours. I can tell you’re rather happy though.”

“What?” Joshua opened his eyes wide, incredulous at how the other omega was reading him. He wasn’t an open book so where in the world was he pulling these observations from.

Chuckling he said, “You glow. Not like the pregnancy glow, but with happiness. It’s a lovely thing. It makes you even cuter.”

Blushing Joshua looked away from the full force of his smile. The other omega oozed this aura of sex appeal and it was honesty so weird to see in a male omega. Most of the ones that Joshua knew back in LA didn’t ooze this sort of feeling. Joshua certainly didn’t. He hoped Jeonghan wasn’t interested. Even if Jeonghan said he liked him it didn’t mean he couldn’t feel insecure. He was only a teenager after all. The other man may have been married but he was attractive.

But he was saved from any future grief as Jeonghan looked down at him and gave him a questioning look as he picked up the petting. Internally Joshua sighed in relief. Jeonghan only had eyes for him now it seemed.  Externally he shook his head and moved one of his hands into Jeonghan’s free one and held on.

“But I can see why you do,” James chirped. “He takes care of you rather well. You two are really cute. Like our honeymoon period Steven!” He turned the full force of his smile onto his husband and Mr. Peters nodded reluctantly. Clearly, he didn’t like the idea of one of his former students being engaged so early and to a man with a decent amount of years between them, but his husband’s breathtaking smile made him drop the deep scowl to a mild one.

Michael interrupted with a huge yawn and a plaintive whine of, “Daddy.”

“Looks like someone needs a nap after all the excitement.” James let Mr. Peters take their bags. “Thank you. From the bottom of our hearts for finding Michael.”

“It’s no problem,” Joshua said.

The other omega man smiled at him. “Steven. Take Michael for a few minutes. I’d like to talk to Joshua. Alone.”

The two alphas blinked at him questioningly but Mr. Peters did as he was told and Joshua was dragged off away from Jeonghan. It left the two alphas standing alone outside the little café they sat in.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to come back: Joshua sporting a light blush and James smiling away at them.

“What did he want to talk about?” Jeonghan was curious. What could make Joshua blush like this? Besides things Jeonghan himself did.

Shaking his head, Joshua said, “Nothing.” He took Jeonghan’s hand. “Come let’s go have some more fun. I want to ride the Ferris Wheel later when they shoot the fireworks. We have a lot of things to see still.”

“But— “

Jeonghan was cut off though by Joshua dragging him along.

* * *

The two of them climbed into the carriage and let the worker check the safety. Nodding he left and started the Ferris Wheel. They started to move.

Joshua was silent staring out into the night sky, looking at the fireworks show beginning. He had his hands on the safety railing, leaning a bit forward, smiling as the lights of the fireworks bathed his face.

Jeonghan stared at him, drinking in the sight of Joshua’s happy face and sparkling eyes. James didn’t lie. He could see a sort of happy glow about Joshua. Letting himself feel a bit of pride of making Joshua happy he put his hand on top of Joshua’s.

They went round and round for about four turns before on their fifth and last turn they stopped at the very top of the Ferris wheel. The last of the fireworks were going off and Joshua made little oohs and ahhs and some wows.

As one huge firework went off, Joshua turned to him all excited. “Did you see that one? It was amazing looking.”

Jeonghan smiled in return at the sheer delight in Joshua’s cute face. Leaning down he kissed him as the last fireworks were being shot into the sky. Joshua surprised at first, didn’t kiss back. Not until Jeonghan tried to part his lips did he return the kiss. Pushing back onto Jeonghan’s lips he leaned upwards, putting a hand on the man’s shoulder.

The two kissed, moving their lips and Joshua letting out little gasps of air until the Ferris wheel started to move again. As their carriage moved closer to the floor Joshua whispered, “I really do like you.”

“I’m falling in love with you,” Jeonghan answered in kind. “I’m not quite there yet. But I’m not regretting a single thing. And once I get there fully. I’ll propose to you for real. Ring and all. From the bottom of my heart.”

Joshua said nothing, grabbing onto Jeonghan’s hand as his answer.

Jeonghan gently wrapped his arm around Joshua’s waist as they stepped off the Ferris wheel and led them out of the park.


	20. Take my Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip happened. From early spring I rushed through summer and straight to chuseok which is in october this year, which is the time period i'm going off of to make it easier for me. so pretty big time jump. but nothing of their relationship should be lost at all.

Summer was a blur of vacation time, lazy days, and frantic studying. Unlike his peers, Joshua had to study for the SATs and get the right paperwork in order to even apply for school back home. He scheduled himself secretly in July to take the tests and to have them sent to electronically and mail wise to Jeonghan. He wanted it to remain a secret from his dad. With the two of them conspiring together it was going to work.

In between those days of studying and lazing about he went on dates with Jeonghan. To cafes, to restaurants, to malls, to Gangnam, to beaches. To Jeonghan’s apartment. Joshua who tired of the weather eventually wanted air conditioning and rest, so Jeonghan had taken him back to his apartment. The last time Joshua had seen it was when he had his little mini breakdown and subsequent night over.

The summer gave Joshua ample time to stay at his boyfriend’s apartment so he didn’t have to go back home until the hour was late. Even if Jeonghan would stroke his hair and whispered, “If you stay too long you’re only to give me ideas.” The older man smirked, “If you sleep over again baby, I can do all sorts of things,” he said with a wiggle of his fingers.

Joshua slapped him in the chest and stuck out his tongue. “Stop teasing me. You know you wouldn’t.”

“Aww. But Shua, I would.” And in Jeonghan’s head, he knew that he would. Joshua had taken to wearing short sweats and loose t-shirts around his place and it was just bad. He had a libido. Granted he kept a lid on it since Joshua wasn’t anywhere near ready for that sort of thing, but having him stay overnight, hell even during the day was taking a toll on his self control.

Joshua stared back at him, the blatant show of trust on his face. “If I said stop, would you?”

Jeonghan nodded. He would never push Joshua that far. Never.

“See,” Joshua said, pointing his finger at him, “I trust you.”

Throwing himself back into his couch, Jeonghan groaned. “But you’re giving me perpetual blue balls here.”

Joshua punched him in the arm. Hands over his ears he said, “Lalalalalalala. I don’t want to hear it. You said only when I was comfortable!”

“Shua!” Jeonghan whined, trying to counteract Joshua’s yells.

A pout on his lips, Joshua leaned on his knees and rocked forward to kiss the older man. Dropping his pout, he said, “I was only teasing.” He blushed. “You should know that by now.”

“Of course, I do.” Jeonghan lifted Joshua’s chin as he had looked down and away. “Couldn’t help myself is all.”

Letting out a little hmph Joshua clambered onto his lap. “You stupid old man.”

Jeonghan laughed, moving quickly to dart forward and peck him on the mouth. “But your stupid old man.”

Joshua melted on the inside. Jeonghan had progressively gotten more and more cheesy as they spent more time with each other. It was disgusting at first. But eventually it wormed its way into Joshua’s heart, just like Jeonghan did. But Joshua still wasn’t ready to give his away. Not yet.

He said nothing. He just moved his arms and wrapped them around Jeonghan’s shoulders and neck, holding him close. Laying his head on Jeonghan’s, Joshua sat on his lap leeching the man’s warmth. Secretly he couldn’t help but think when was the last time that this was going to happen for them.

* * *

But as summer ended, and Joshua’s tests had been taken, Fall had come. With it the cold weather and the impending day of Joshua’s eighteenth birthday and their official engagement party soon to follow. For now, the two had developed a routine. If they didn’t feel like going out on a date they would spend time at Jeonghan’s place. Just like they were now.

Joshua sat nestled into Jeonghan’s side as they watched some drama on tv. The older man petted him gently in short, even strokes from the side of his hair to his cheeks.

Jeonghan stared down at Joshua. It was still surprising to see but Joshua in the span of several months slowly grew: losing that baby fat in his cheeks, legs and arms getting longer. Jeonghan during the time insisted on buying Joshua new clothes to wear each time he put on pants and noticed they were just too short. He was still a bit coltish but in a few more years Joshua would be a tall, thin, elegant looking young man. Something that Jeonghan anticipated with glee and fear.

Jeonghan interrupted Joshua’s concentration, “Chuseok is coming up. What did you want to do? I’m assuming you don’t want to spend it with your dad and his family. We could always spend it with mine.”

“Can we go see my mom?” He asked quietly. Curling into himself, he placed his chin onto his knees, looking like a child, rather than the growing young man Jeonghan had gotten used to seeing.

“Visit her grave?” Had Joshua not been back to visit since he left LA? Dear god what sort of father.

“Yea. Can we?” Joshua turned to Jeonghan, his big eyes turning watery. “It doesn’t have to be the only thing we do, but can we? Please?”

The way Joshua sounded, his voice full of emotion: sadness, pleading, and the tiniest bit of anguish. Jeonghan would move the world for him if he could. He could certainly get them to LA.

“Of course. Let me make some calls and we’ll have plans to be in LA during Chuseok,” he promised, running his knuckles down Joshua’s cheekbones, reveling in the way he turned into Jeonghan’s hand. Joshua seemed to crave touch and just general affection from Jeonghan the closer they got. It gave him a rush of pleasure each and every time Joshua turned into Jeonghan’s hands or body.

Joshua gave him a small smile, like he didn’t believe that Jeonghan would say yes so easily. Which was funny considering that Joshua seemed to figure out he had some sort of hold over Jeonghan, yet he was being hesitant over this. Like he was afraid that it would be burdensome. But he could never be a burden on Jeonghan.

“Thank you. I can show you around and you can meet Aunt Helen and Uncle David and my cousins and everyone,” he let out a small laugh. “It’ll be great.”

“Mmm. Whatever makes you happy,” Jeonghan said quietly. Whatever made this beautiful growing omega happy, his omega.

One day Joshua would be his omega.

* * *

“What are we going to tell my dad?” Joshua asked while he looked up the weather in LA. Lucky that Jeonghan bought all these clothes for him and that he left so many of his things here during his long days of staying over. Jeonghan had caved so easily when Joshua wore his too large things declaring one day that they had to go shopping. They had come back armed with bags and Jeonghan stopped looking like he was going to have an aneurysm over the sight of Joshua wearing his clothes.

It was easy enough to just grab the ones here rather than to sneak his clothes from the house. Even if he didn’t need them all. He grabbed several t-shirts and thinned sleeved things.

“We’re going to tell him you’re spending Chuseok with my family. I’ll tell my mom the same, that we’re spending time with his family. They like to one up each other so much they won’t dare call and ask how the other is doing,” Jeonghan said. He was certain that both families were so uptight they’d never bother to call each other and ask about them.

“They want us to get even closer anyway. Dad has this smug look on his face every time I tell him that I’m spending time with you. It’s like my get out of jail free card.”

“But you do spend your time with me anyhow. If you’re not hanging out with your friends or doing school things.”

“I like you, you know.” Joshua said with a side glare.

He raised a brow, “Really?” Jeonghan faked gasped. “I didn’t know. I thought my wooing wasn’t working at all. I was going to die in despair.”

Joshua laughed. “Yea right. You’ve been accepting a lot of kisses, even managing to steal some too to not know that I like you a lot.”

“Kisses are tame Shua. Super tame in comparison of what I could be doing to you.” Jeonghan walked up behind him. Wrapping his arms around Joshua he whispered, “Want me to be less tame? Show you how dirty I can be?”

This close Jeonghan felt Joshua heart beating fast. Nuzzling the boy, he asked, “Come on baby. I can show you some rather adult things if you want.”

Joshua shook his head quickly. “I don’t want. Not yet.” He turned around giving Jeonghan a dirty stare. “You said you wouldn’t try to seduce me into doing things I didn’t want to do.”

Jeonghan backpedaled, holding up his hands. “I won’t. Just teasing. Promise.” He was half teasing. Sad to say he wasn’t above seducing Joshua into permanently choosing to stay with him. He knew Joshua wanted to go and he had promised he’d let him. But a small part of Jeonghan wished Joshua would spare them the grief and stay here with Jeonghan instead of going off and coming back. As wrong as it was, Jeonghan didn’t think he could live without seeing this perfect human in his life. But he held back. He had to.

Side eyeing him something fierce, Joshua nodded. “You better.”

Quietly he shuffled close in a nonthreatening manner. Asking for silent permission to be allowed to be in range for kissing. Jeonghan saw Joshua nod. Moving in he kissed him gently on the forehead before moving down to his lips, being mindful of holding back and not devouring the boy’s lips.

“Let’s keep packing,” Jeonghan said as he pulled away. “You have lots of plans for us from the sounds of it.”

Grinning so wide his eyes disappeared Joshua said,” It’ll be fun.”


	21. so you and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I glanced at the comments but I haven't had time to respond. I'll get to them. Thank you for commenting. Again as I stated before ao3 is behind the other site so the next 3-4 chapters were already posted elsewhere.

Jeonghan leaned into the seat, being careful as to not accidentally dislodge Joshua’s head off his shoulder. The teenager fell asleep as they reached the half way point of the airplane ride. This would be Jeonghan’s first time in America. He in all of his brash, rich, youth had only bothered going to certain parts of Europe and other parts of Asia. America seemed to be like too much trouble and once he was out of the military it was university and work and countless amounts of women and men.

All of that partying and going through people like they were water was a thing of the past. He was an attached man now. To a cute growing young man that would sooner kick him in the crotch if he even caught a whiff of cheating from Jeonghan. But if anything, the look of utter betrayal on Joshua’s face would most likely kill him more than a kick would. He didn’t want that. He couldn’t live with himself if he ever hurt Joshua like that.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen. If Seungcheol heard just how deep in love Jeonghan was he’d laugh and die on his office floor. Jeonghan was so in love with Joshua. And if the way Joshua acted wasn’t a giant indication; Joshua was in love with him too. That was all honky dory but how would Joshua’s aunt and uncle take it. If he went off the stories Joshua told him they’d be less than happy. Especially since Mr. Hong had essentially threatened them with legal action if they didn’t hand Joshua over. So, for Joshua to be so attached to the man his dad had chosen. Jeonghan grimaced. It wasn’t going to pretty.

Joshua let out a small groan and shifted his head, nuzzling Jeonghan’s sweater. He turned his head and smiled softly. Gently he moved the falling blanket back up around him, slowly because he only had one hand free. Once it was back in place he moved his hand to brush his fingers across Joshua’s cheek. It was still just a bit full. Moving his fingers in an up and down motion he wondered just how Joshua would shed the baby fat and if grown up looks would bring him to his knees.

“Did you need anything sir?” A voice whispered gently from the aisle.

Jeonghan jerked away from looking at Joshua, causing his shoulder to move, making Joshua whine in his sleep.

The flight attendant smiled, her eyes twinkling at the sight. No doubt she’d tell her coworkers and he’d have a parade of them coming down their way soon.

He soothed Joshua by going back to his light touching. Shaking his head at the woman he mouthed, “No, thank you.”

She nodded and moved on, but not before turning back and saying, “We have pillows if you’d like. So you can have your other arm back.”

Jeonghan shook his head. “No. I’m fine.” Unconsciously he knitted Joshua’s right hand into his.

She let out a small giggle and moved on.

They were fine. Just like this, the two of them. He was worried about what would happen when it wasn’t only the two of them.

* * *

Joshua was practically vibrating as they waited for their suitcases to come out on the conveyor belt.

“Calm down,” Jeonghan said. “The city isn’t going anywhere and neither are we until we have our belongings.”

“I know,” he paused, “it’s just exciting to be back. It’s been two years almost.” He looked at Jeonghan with shining eyes, “I’m super happy. Thanks.”

Jeonghan quirked a smile at him in return, ruffling his hair. “No need to say thank you. You know I would do a lot for you.”

Smirking at Jeonghan, Joshua replied with a hint of smugness, “I know.” But as quick as he was to get smug Joshua got demure. “I love that part of you,” he smiled as he looked at the suitcases coming out, “it’s nice.”

“You just like being spoiled,” Jeonghan teased.

He retorted, “And you like spoiling me,” sticking out his tongue. “Oh, there’s your suitcase.” He went to grab it.

Jeonghan’s mouth had dropped in surprise. He knew Joshua figured some things out but for him to figure out this. What a blow to his pride as Seungcheol called him many years ago, the biggest swindler in their class year. He dropped his face into his hand, mumbling, “I really do though.”

Sighing he took his hand away as Joshua wheeled both of their suitcases to him.

“Mine came out after yours,” he held out the handle. “Let’s go.”

A content smile made its way onto Jeonghan’s face. “Yea, let’s.”

He let Joshua lead the way, smiling at how in charge he was.

* * *

They stood waiting for the car to be brought around. They couldn’t go around the area without transportation. Not to mention it wasn’t like Joshua’s family was forever free. He stopped. Wait did Joshua even…

Turning to his fiancé he asked, “Shua. Did you tell your aunt and uncle that we would be here?”

Joshua looked too interested in his phone, not answering Jeonghan at all.

“Joshua,” he drawled, with a tinge of warning in his voice.

“I didn’t call her,” he said quietly looking off to the side. “I wanted it to be a surprise and I didn’t want her asking how I was going to get here.”

“You mean to say you haven’t told them about me? About the fact that you’re here? Where are we going to stay?” Jeonghan wanted to be mad at Joshua but watching him shrink a bit had him lowering his voice.

Not that Joshua stayed in that shrinking violet position long. Jeonghan had forgotten since Joshua was now being cute and lovely and soft with him that Joshua was a down right brat and had a back bone made of steel. He gave Jeonghan an ugly look. “It’s better to talk to them in person. And I have the key to my house still. It’s mine. We’re staying there.” He crossed his arms, silently asking if Jeonghan had any objections.

But Jeonghan couldn’t say anything as the employee came back in with the car keys. “The car is all ready.”

“We’re going to talk about this,” Jeonghan warned.

Joshua gave a little huff and went out the door, making Jeonghan follow.

* * *

But Jeonghan drove down the highway saying nothing. It was quiet, not tense but somber. Joshua held a bouquet of flowers in his lap making the plastic wrapping crinkle as he held onto it a bit too tight. Instead of going straight to Joshua’s childhood home, Joshua had asked to visit his mom’s grave first. Jeonghan took one look at his pleading face and caved. Even if he felt gritty and sort of tired, he drove down the highway following the GPS and Joshua’s quiet directions.

He drove into the cemetery, slowing down to park on the side. Unbuckling his belt he asked, “Are you ok? Can you do this now?”

“Yea,” Joshua replied softly. He got out of the car. “I wanted to say hi first.”

Jeonghan sighed and got out, following Joshua up a hill to a grave marker that was kept clean by the maintenance crew. He bowed deep and Joshua knelt down and laid the flowers. Staying on his knees he whispered a prayer. Despite his little rebel look Joshua still seemed to be into his roots as a child of God.

He got up and took Jeonghan by the hand, tugging him closer. Gnawing at his lip, he sighed before saying. “This is Jeonghan mom. I…” he stopped. “I’m going to marry him. One day. And I just wanted to see you and let you meet him. He’s a good guy.” The corner of lips flitted into a smile, “Despite being a flirt and an old man, he takes care of me and loves me. And I think I love him too.” His voice broke a bit as he continued, “I’m sorry you can’t really meet him and tell me what you really think about him.” Joshua let out a sniffle, voice cracking, “I miss you and I wanted you to know that I have someone taking care of me. Besides myself now.”

Jeonghan let go of Joshua’s hand for a bit to kneel and bow his head down. “I am Yoon Jeonghan ma’am and I am deeply sorry for taking your son Mrs. Hong without permission. But I promise you I’ll take care of him and love him with all my heart. He won’t have to worry about anything. I’ll do my best to keep him smiling and happy.”

He got up, taking Joshua’s hand with his left and using his right hand to wrap around him, bringing him close.

Joshua burrowed into him as a breeze went through ruffling their clothes and hair. “I’m going back home for a visit. I’ll be back before I leave to say bye. See you in a couple of days mom.”

Jeonghan bowed politely once more before moving Joshua back down the hill to the car.

* * *

Going up the street, he felt Joshua clutch at his arm, saying, “There. The blue house.” He breathed out lightly, voice full of reverence almost, “That’s the one.”

Jeonghan turned into the driveway, putting the car into park and taking the key out. immediately Joshua jumped out of the car and walked up to the door, taking out the key he held onto since he had left.

He smiled as the door swung open easily. The house was missing some things as it had been sold but overall it stayed almost the same. “Jeonghan! Hurry up.”

“I would if I didn’t have to get two suitcases out of the trunk,” he called back.

But Joshua said nothing and tried the lights. They worked. Thank god. It meant that Aunt Helen never cut the electricity. But she might’ve cut the gas. And no doubt she turned off the thermostat a long time ago.

“All right,” Jeonghan said from behind him. “I’m here.”

Joshua nearly giggled. “Hopefully the water isn’t cut off either. Or that will be a problem for us.”

Nudging him, Jeonghan said, “Go try the kitchen sink. That’ll tell us. I’ll lock the front door.”

Joshua nodded and nearly ran into the kitchen.

As he heard a stream of water, Jeonghan sighed in relief. Odd that the water wasn’t cut off but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“It works!”

“I heard!” Jeonghan looked around. “Now where are we sleeping.”

Getting out of the kitchen Joshua said, “The guest room.” He wrung his hands. “I don’t want to sleep in my room and I won’t open my mom’s,” he said softly. “I don’t want to see the bare walls. And I couldn’t—“ His eyes were downcast, not looking at Jeonghan at all.

“All right. Let’s go shower and get something to eat afterwards. I feel nasty and a shower will wake us up.”

“Yea,” Joshua moved to grab a suitcase. “The room is down here on the first floor.”

Opening the door, they both coughed. “I guess it’s a bit dusty.” Joshua made a face. “Go take a shower and I’ll clean up. I’ll see if anything was left behind that we can use.”

Jeonghan nodded. “Ok. Don’t hurt yourself.”

“In my own house,” Joshua asked, a hand on his hip, voice full of incredulity. “Never.”

“You say that now,” Jeonghan said, before stepping into the bathroom.

Joshua ignored him and went back into the kitchen

* * *

He stepped out of shower with a sigh of relief. Toweling his hair off he put on a pair of new underwear and a pair of sweats. If they were going to go anywhere he could change later. “Joshua? Where are you?”

Looking around the room he could smell the sign of a cleaner and a dust free room, but Joshua was nowhere in sight. He walked out of the room, going into the living area. “Joshua?” He was going to call out once again but the front door swung open. Problem was, was that the couple who walked in wasn’t Joshua. Jeonghan had no idea who they were. And they were speaking English too quickly for him to pick up most of it.

“Who the hell are you?! Are you some sort of thief?! How’d you get into the house?!”

“I’m calling the police right now!”

Jeonghan was about to speak but he heard some heavy footsteps, indicating running.

“Aunt Helen?!” Joshua crashed into Jeonghan's naked back. Damn he should’ve put on a shirt. Fuck. “Don’t call the police! Jeonghan’s not a thief!”

“Joshua!?” She stared at him, eyes so wide they looked like they would fall out of her sockets. “How did you get here? Why are you here?”

Peeking out from behind Jeonghan, he giggled nervously. “That’s sort of a long story.”


	22. can walk together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: They do something sexual in the chapter!!! Near the middle of the chapter to the end!!! No actual penetration but sexual acts!!! Ok? Good? Proceed
> 
> HEED MY WARNINGS!!!

“But I think Jeonghan should put a shirt on first,” Joshua said, a blush making way to his cheeks. He patted Jeonghan’s bare back lightly.

“Right,” Jeonghan choked out. “I’ll be right back.” He, well Joshua didn’t want to say ran, but it did look like he ran with his proverbial tail between his legs.

“Can you close the door Uncle David? Before the neighbors see more than they wanted. Since I think they tipped you guys off that someone was here. Was it Mrs. Kim? She was always home and—“

“Joshua,” Aunt Helen said, cutting him off. “Come here,” she whispered.

Joshua walked towards her in his still dust covered clothes. Feeling himself being enveloped in a hug, he stiffened. Joshua was used to Jeonghan’s touches and the random acts of cuddling from his friends but beyond that other people touching him was rare. It had been a long time since he was in physical contact with his aunt.

“Look at you,” she said quietly. “You’ve gotten so much bigger.” She pulled away from him and looked at his ears. “And so many piercings.” She pulled him close again to hold on tight. “So grown in the time we couldn’t see each other. Look you’re taller than me now. I missed so much,” she said in a hushed voice, eyes misty.

Joshua wrapped his arms around her. “I'm here now. I missed you too Aunt Helen.” He held on tight. It had been so long since he had seen them.

“How did you get here though,” Uncle David asked, walking back from closing the front door and reassuring the neighbors who came out that it was a false alarm and that Joshua came back for a visit.

Jeonghan at that point walked back into the living room, with a shirt on thank god. “That might have something to do with me,” he said in Korean, clearing his throat.

* * *

“Who is he exactly Joshua?” Aunt Helen blatantly ignored Jeonghan, although she did ask in Korean.

They had moved to the only room with furniture still besides the bedrooms, the kitchen. Sitting at the table that he used to share meals at with his mom, Joshua twiddled his thumbs trying to buy time.

“Joshua,” Aunt Helen repeated.

Jeonghan silently slid his hand into Joshua’s intertwining their fingers in a show of support. Joshua looked up at him and gave him a small smile before turning back to his aunt. “We’re dating. Jeonghan is my boyfriend.” He looked her in the eyes making sure to not look away. He didn’t quite want to tell her everything. Not yet.

“Bullshit,” she said.

“Helen,” Uncle David hissed.

“There’s no way a boyfriend would take you all the way to America. Is he your,” she pulled a face, “your _sugar daddy_?”

Jeonghan choked on his own spit. Dear lord. Sugar daddy? He would never. He never had to ever solicit anyone with money to spend time with him.

“Aunt Helen!” Joshua screeched. “No! Jeonghan is my fiancé!”

Her eyes narrowed. “You didn’t get a fiancé in Korea all by yourself. Was it your father?”

Joshua nodded. “He said it was for my own good. Being omega and all,” he explained trailing off. Currently he wasn’t wearing any scent blockers, using his status as a ploy to make getting through customs easier.

“You did not go along with it,” she said fiercely. “So why are you here with him now?”

“Helen,” Uncle David said, in a calm manner. “Joshua must have a good reason.”

Her nostrils flared, she clearly could smell how their scents lingered and blended together. Too well for being just friends or to be using the engagement as a means for something.

Blurting it all out, Joshua spilled everything, “I like him. A lot. We’re making a go at being engaged and I’m pretty sure if he asked me to marry him I would. I mean I was a total brat at first but I’ve gotten to know him and I wanted to visit for Chuseok and he said we would go.”

She shook her head. “No. You’re still a child and I won’t have it. You’re coming back to our house and he’ll go to a hotel. You’re not staying here alone with him. And you certainly won’t be marrying him. Not on my watch.”

For the whole conversation Jeonghan stayed silent, letting Joshua’s aunt carry most of it. But now he would have to step in. “You’ll have to forgive me but at this point you have no say in what Joshua does.” He made sure to keep his voice deadly calm, even when he felt his heart hammer. No good would come out of telling Joshua’s pseudo mother figure, an omega at that, that she had no control over him. “He’s under the care of his father; his father has allowed us to be engaged. And Joshua is a grown person in his own right. He made the decision, mutually with me, that we would date.” He felt their joined hands being squeezed. Squeezing back Jeonghan said, “While we are here I’m taking care of him. We’re here on vacation and we’ll be doing what Joshua wants to do.”

“I won’t be separated from him,” Joshua piped up, shaking his head. “I can’t leave him by himself. He’d get lost,” Joshua said with a faint smile. “He’s mine and I have to keep a leash on him.”

Uncle David looked between the two of them, “Let’s say we let you two stay together. What’s to say you two won’t do anything? It’s for your safety Joshua.”

He let out a small growl. “I’ve stayed with Jeonghan plenty of times and we haven’t done anything. Even if we did that’s none of your concern. It’s only between me and him.”

“He’s older than you,” Aunt Helen said through gritted teeth, “that much is clear. I won’t trust him, fiancé or not.” She shook with anger, “You’re hardly old enough to be making your own decisions anyhow, no matter what he says.”

Slamming his fist on the table Joshua stood up, “But I am! I’ve been making my own decisions for the past two years with no one at my side! And I’ll continue to make my choices!” He took a deep breath, “You can’t change my mind on this Aunt Helen. I’m not here for a lecture. I’m here to visit my family. With Jeonghan.”

“Fine.” She stood up, the chair scraping back against the tiles. “Then you can’t visit us. If you’re set on staying with him even when I said no, then you can stay only with him. You’re not welcome until you listen to me.” Aunt Helen walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

“Helen! Aren’t you being harsh?!” Uncle David, yelled before sighing. “Joshua,” he pleaded.

Joshua shook his head. “No. If she wants to be that way then fine.” He crossed his arms. “I’m not the same kid from two years ago. I’m not changing my mind.”

“You guys were always so hard headed.” He looked out the doorway. “Call me later ok. I still want to know how you’ve been doing. I’ll try to get your Aunt Helen to simmer down.” He looked at Jeonghan, “Take care of him.”

“I always will,” he answered.

Uncle David walked out and Joshua followed closing the front door and locking it, pointedly ignoring Aunt Helen who was waiting in the car. He deflated at he heard the car start and leave.

Jeonghan stooped down as Joshua sat on the floor. “Want to take a shower? Or a bath?” He wiggled his hands, “I can help you clean yourself.”

Joshua laughed. Letting Jeonghan pull him up, he pushed lightly at him. “No, you pervert.”

 “I’m proud of you,” he said, pulling Joshua close. “You were quite fierce.”

Joshua tightened his hands on Jeonghan’s tshirt, holding onto his back. “I’m not changing my mind. I love Aunt Helen but she always was a stickler for things.”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan mumbled, “I heard that bit about you saying yes if I proposed to you. Does that mean you love me?”

“You said you’d give me your heart first,” Joshua whispered looking at him. He didn’t have to strain his neck that much anymore. The bit of growth had him at nose level with Jeonghan. It was nice. He pecked Jeonghan on the nose cutely.

The older man wrinkled his nose. But he smiled. “I forgot didn’t I?” Gently, he took Joshua’s face into his hands. “I love you. So much. And to tell you the truth. I have a ring being made for you. It’s not done yet but when it is I’ll get on my knees and propose.”

Joshua beamed at him, kissing him on the lips. “Ok. I’ll wait then.” He gave a little laugh. “You’re mine now.”

“Yup. Now come on. You’re dusty and I’m tired. Go shower and let’s take a nap before going out to eat.”

“Ok.”

* * *

Joshua emerged from the shower with wet tousled hair and a sad, tense sort of expression on his face.

“The fight with your aunt is effecting you more than you thought?” Jeonghan sat up from his lying position on the bed.

His lips thinned. “I thought she’d be happy to see me. But instead she’s fighting with me over you and the fact that I won’t listen.” Joshua flopped on the bed, letting his body fall on Jeonghan’s legs. “It’s annoying.”

Siting up, Jeonghan started to card through his slightly wet hair. “She cares. And clearly doesn’t trust me. I would do the same if my sister brought home some dude and said she would marry him.”

“But I know you,” Joshua whined. “And who would bring me to freaking America and pay for everything except for someone who loved me.”

Bending down he kissed Joshua on the forehead, “She doesn’t quite see it that way. But we’ll get her to come around.” 

“Kay,” Joshua whispered. He leaned his face up and kissed Jeonghan on the chin. “Let’s nap. I’m tired.”

* * *

Joshua rolled over, groaning into the pillow. He was tired but couldn’t sleep. What was up with this?

Jeonghan mumbled into his ear, as they were spooning. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep,” he sulked.

Rubbing Joshua’s stomach gently he asked, “Is it because of the fight?”

“Maybe. I feel tense and weird.” His hands clenched at the sheets.

“Hmmm. Well I usually…” Jeonghan trailed off. “Listen what I’m going to say next will be pushing our boundaries but I want you to consider it ok?”

“Ok,” he said cautiously.

“I can get you off. It’ll relax you and you’ll be able to sleep.” Jeonghan blushed, feeling his blood stir.

“You mean like the masturbating kind?” Joshua turned over to look at him, biting at his lip, a flush coming to his face as well.

Jeonghan nodded. “Exactly that kind. Do you want me too?”

“What about you?” Joshua unconsciously licked his lips as he asked.

Taken aback Jeonghan googled at him. God Joshua was proactive. He hesitated. If it involved him beyond his hand he might push too far. But Joshua was—

“Let’s do it together,” Joshua said, looking up at him. He batted those lashes of his at Jeonghan and he felt himself nodding.

Jeonghan got up and grabbed the bottle of lube, which he brought only for himself. Sitting cross-legged on the bed he said, “If we go too far for you tell me and we’ll stop ok?”

Joshua nodded.

Laying the lube to the side, Jeonghan pulled Joshua onto his lap and started to kiss him. Slowly at first, letting Joshua take control. He moved his lips and let out small moans as he kissed Jeonghan and Jeonghan kissed back gently, running his hands up his skinny back.

They kept kissing, moving onto open mouthed tongue kisses. Something that they did rarely as Jeonghan felt it was dangerous territory and god it was. He could feel himself get hard and with Joshua unconsciously moving his hips every once in a while, he was going to get a stiffy in no time.

Lightly sucking on Joshua’s tongue, his let his hands dip, looking Joshua in the eyes, asking if it was all right. Joshua moaned and nodded, raising himself to his knees, letting Jeonghan push down his sweats and his boxers all the way off. Running his hands against Joshua’s naked skin, he felt his hands shake. This was what Joshua’s aunt and uncle were worried about but here Joshua was practically throwing himself on Jeonghan wanting more. God his fiancé would kill him.

Joshua held onto Jeonghan, licking Jeonghan’s lips and moaning into the man’s ear as he felt Jeonghan’s hands lightly touch his bare ass and thighs. Jeonghan moved his hands and spread his fingers, digging into Joshua’s thighs at random intervals while caressing his legs.

He sat down on Jeonghan’s lap, feeling Jeonghan’s now hard cock in between his legs. His own was rising and as he pushed his chest forward, it was leaking onto Jeonghan’s t-shirt. “Jeonghan,” he moaned.

“Shhh,” he whispered into the side of Joshua’s face. He had pulled away from his lips to flail his hand out and grab the lube. “I got you.” Uncapping it he poured some on Joshua’s leaking cock, “It’ll be a bit cold but I’ll warm it up.” He looked at Joshua once more, eyes a bit glazed but still needing to ask. “Are you sure about this?”

Joshua nodded, staring back at him, his own pupils blown. “Yes. What about you?” He waved down to Jeonghan’s clothed crotch.

“Let me take care of you a bit and then we’ll get to me ok?”

“Kay.”

Jeonghan gripped Joshua’s hip and spread his fingers on his ass to steady him. With one hand, he slowly started stroking Joshua’s cock in a slow up and down motion, letting the teenager get into the feeling.

Joshua shook a bit, biting down on his lip, choking down a moan as Jeonghan stroked him. Pushing his hips upwards to meet Jeonghan’s hand he whimpered. It was a different feeling than his own hand. Jeonghan’s were smoother, slimmer fingers and a more experienced hand. He stroked upwards after every down stroke and gently caressed Joshua’s ass simultaneously.

He could feel Jeonghan’s erection making itself known to Joshua’s ass as it pressed insistently against it. Moaning into the air, he experimentally moved his ass back, grinding down on Jeonghan, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. It elicited a groan from his fiancé.

Jeonghan hissed into his ear as Joshua moved his ass in slow circles. “Baby. Don’t”

“But I want to make you feel good too,” he whined as Jeonghan stroked the head of his cock.

“Shit,” he gritted out. “All right. Just stop for a bit.”

Stilling his circling hips, Jeonghan made Joshua raise on his knees a bit as he took out his own hard cock. Joshua licked his lips once again, staring at the larger leaking penis in front of him. No wonder he felt the thing poking him so much. It was big.

Jeonghan patted his legs again, signaling Joshua to sit down. As he sat, Jeonghan’s hands scooted him close until his own cock was touching Jeonghan’s. He let out a surprised moan at the heads moved against each other.

Hands on Joshua’s ass cheeks, Jeonghan groaned out, “Slowly move your hips against mine so our cocks are grinding against each other’s ok? I’ll guide you using my hands on your ass.”

Joshua nodded as Jeonghan poured some more lube on both of them before his hands moved back onto Joshua.

Slowly he gripped Joshua’s ass and moved, letting Joshua get the feel of how he should move. Joshua started gently grinding against Jeonghan’s large cock, moaning at the sensation of it touching his own. Gripping Jeonghan’s shoulders he held on as he was shown how to move. He ground against Jeonghan’s cock harder, chasing that feeling that was building up in the pit of his stomach. Circling his hips, he whimpered and stared at Jeonghan who was getting red himself. He looked on as Jeonghan hissed and groaned into the air as Joshua circled his hips, grinding against his cock. It made him feel powerful, watching Jeonghan lose control over what he was doing.

He picked up the pace, grinding against him harder, even putting his hand on the both of them, stroking. He moaned as he jerked them off while moving his hips. “Jeonghan. I’m close,” he whined.

Jeonghan jerked him forward, pulling his ass and hips close to his own, taking over. Joshua let out a long mewl as Jeonghan started to move his hips, grinding upwards, still gripping Joshua’s ass. A few more upward thrusts and Joshua spilled with a light groan all over Jeonghan’s shirt and sweats.

Jeonghan let go of Joshua’s ass and started working his cock until he moaned and spilled over himself and Joshua.

Joshua watched, his teeth on his bottom lip as Jeonghan orgasmed. His fiancé looked good flushed. He couldn’t believe that he made Jeonghan into this mess and got him hard like that. He giggled a bit.

“What’s up,” Jeonghan asked, voice barely above a whisper, still panting.

“You got hard over me and then you orgasmed because of me too,” Joshua said, kissing his jaw while pushing Jeonghan’s bangs away from his sweaty forehead. “You told me I had no sex appeal but now look.”

Jeonghan laughed lightly. “Well I guess I was wrong then. Happy?”

Sitting on Jeonghan’s lap, sticky from all of their come, he smiled. “Ecstatic.” He let out a yawn. “And tired now too.”

Jeonghan kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll clean us up. Come on,” he said, moving his legs to get Joshua off of him. “Off.”

Joshua rolled off and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes, feeling his lids get tired from keeping them open. He heard the sink run and then he felt a warm cloth clean up the v of his crotch.

A kiss planted itself on his lips. “Sleep,” Jeonghan said. “We’ll go get dinner when we wake up.”

“Ok,” he replied with a yawn.

“Then tomorrow we’ll do what you want and have some fun.”

“Mmm,” he answered back.


	23. side by side

Joshua woke up with a light yawn and Jeonghan’s hand around his waist. The man was snoring lightly into his hair. Reaching for his phone Joshua checked the time, seeing that their nap was a good three hours long as it was now dinner time. He put it down, as his brain flooded him with memories of what they did a few hours ago. Blushing he looked down to see pants on his no longer bare bottom half and Jeonghan’s hand that groped his ass. It was definitely an experience, that he liked. He bit his lip. It was a rush of endorphins to see Jeonghan fighting to not push him over and have his way with Joshua.

Laughing softly into the pillow, he smiled, clutching at Jeonghan’s hand. To see all the blatant want and emotion on Jeonghan’s face was eye opening. And to hear Jeonghan declare his love and tell him he had a ring being made was even better. They had come so far. It was like Joshua was having several slices of cake and he got to eat them all. He had a lover who spoiled him. He was going to get to leave Korea for university. He had a way out that he actually loved. He had everything he wanted and then some. A small part of him though couldn’t help but wonder if something was going to go wrong.

“Why are you awake,” Jeonghan mumbled into the back of his head.

“It’s dinner time,” Joshua answered. “And I’m hungry and you should be too.” He rolled over to stare at Jeonghan. Poking him in the cheek he asked, “What did you want to eat?”

He smiled as Jeonghan wrinkled his brow. There was a sleepy sort of daze on his face still and it was cute. Joshua had never seen the man like this. Even when he stayed at Jeonghan’s place and he fell asleep Jeonghan would often stay awake petting his hair, or watching over him, or just outside in the living room watching TV. Never had he seen Jeonghan fall asleep and wake up after him.

Yawning Jeonghan mumbled something, clearly still not fully awake.

Joshua ran his fingers through his bangs, “Food Jeonghan. I’m hungry. And I’m your omega. Feed me.”

His eyes opened wide. Then he looked alert. “My omega?”

“Aren’t I?” Joshua tilted his head, poking Jeonghan in the forehead this time. “You said you loved me and were having a ring made. I said I’d marry you if you proposed. Doesn’t that make me your omega? And you are my alpha?” He let out a laugh. “You’re mine.”

Jeonghan looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. His eyes were soft and his mouth was slightly open; it looked like he wanted to speak but no words would come out of his throat.

“Right?” Joshua smiled at him, his lips curling into a cat’s smile Soonyoung would always tell him and his eyes following suit.

“When we get married you’d be fine with me biting you there?” Jeonghan asked him, looking at him seriously.

By there Jeonghan meant on the base of Joshua’s neck, where his unmarked bond mark was.

“Only if I get to mark you first,” Joshua said, staring right back him with serious eyes as well.

Jeonghan pulled him close. Kissing his forehead, he said, reverently, “Of course.” He kissed him again, letting his lips linger. “Of course.”

“Good.” He smiled. “Now let’s go eat. I’m hungry.”

Jeonghan kissed him on the lips and Joshua kissed back. Pulling away Jeonghan said, “Got it. Got it your highness.”

* * *

Joshua practically skipped out the front door in a light weight sweatshirt and black jeans. Swinging his hands he waited for Jeonghan to finish putting on his shoes.

“Oh my. Joshua is that you?”

He turned. “Hi, Mrs. Kim.” He was right. It was Mrs. Kim who tipped off Uncle Davis and Aunt Helen. She had a bad habit of always being around when her neighbors were doing things.

“Are you back for good?”

He smiled at her. She was a nice lady, just nosy. “No. Just for a visit,” Jeonghan stepped out of the house at the right moment. Grabbing his arm, Joshua latched on, beaming at her, “With my fiancé.” He kept his face as pleasant as possible, even when he wanted to drop it for a smug sort of smile.

Mrs. Kim’s jaw dropped. Joshua remembered hearing her gossip with some of the older grandmas in the neighborhood saying that Joshua would never get anyone good looking with his quiet, meek nature. He might’ve gone to church a lot, been an anime nerd, and played the guitar but he was confident in himself overall. Hearing her say that, even going so far as to compare Joshua to her granddaughter killed his self confidence for a bit. especially since he was thirteen and had just found himself to be an omega. Well, she could suck it. Joshua had Jeonghan wrapped around his little finger and Jeonghan was older, rich, and hot. Better than anyone her granddaughter could ever find.

“We’re going out now. Bye. Maybe we’ll see you around. We’ll be here for the week.” He waved at her walking to the passenger door to slide in.

As Jeonghan closed the door and started the car he asked, “What was that about? You almost never throw our engaged status in other people’s faces?”

He let out a little hmph. “She said crap about me once or twice to make her granddaughter look better in the eyes of the other grandmas. I was thirteen and I overhead and I just found out I was an omega. I wasn’t in a good place. Well she can suck it. You’re rich, older, and hot as hell. Her granddaughter can’t ever find someone better than you.”

Smirking Jeonghan said, “I’m hot and rich?”

“I’m not saying it again,” Joshua murmured. “You know you are. I’m not stroking your ego.”

The smirk turned into a lewd smile, “You were stroking something else of mine earlier.”

“Jeonghan!” Joshua turned to look at him, a bit horrified and blushing something crazy.

He laughed as he drove down the street.

* * *

 The next few days were a flurry of activities and meeting up with old friends. He saw lots of shocked faces as he introduced Jeonghan as his boyfriend and sent him to sit at another table in the café for a bit. His friends had bombarded him with questions and gave Jeonghan more than several side eyes. But it was good overall. He assured them that he was doing fine and yes I know what I’m doing with him. It went much easier than his confrontation with Aunt Helen.

Today Jeonghan faced his worst adversary. Rollercoasters. Joshua had wanted to go to Disneyland and here they were.

They had gone on the train ride around the park, eaten some sweets that had Jeonghan thinking of how he should pick up a more rigorous exercise routine, gone on minor rides like the merry go round, went on Finding Nemo’s submarine ride, Indiana Jone’s Jungle ride. So many rides Jeonghan was going get whiplash. The only resting time was when they ate or when Joshua wanted yet another sweet treat.

Jeonghan had looked on in envy as his omega ate and ate without consequence. His own metabolism couldn’t quite keep up.

But now they were standing in line for the biggest rollercoaster in the park area. Although it was in California Adventure and not Disneyland. Splash mountain was fine. This…beast was a different story. But Joshua was excited as ever. He could do this.

“You’re going to be ok?” Joshua stared at him with concern in his beautiful eyes.

“I think,” he said with a nod. “It’s easier than the one in Everland. Less loops.”

“Ok. Tell me if you want to back out and I can go on myself.”

“No. I can do this,” Jeonghan reassured him.

* * *

They got off and Jeonghan didn’t feel sick. Hallelujah. He let Joshua drag him away from the rollercoaster.

“Oh. Perfect timing.” Looking down at his watch Joshua tapped at it. “Let’s go back to Disneyland for the parade and we can stay for the fireworks.”

Jeonghan nodded, even when he sort of felt like keeling over from all the walking and activities.

* * *

He groaned into the blankets. God, he was exhausted. How would he keep up with Joshua at this rate? Thank god, he was in the bathroom showering.

He must’ve dozed off since he was being shaken awake.

“Are you ok?” Joshua looked down at him in concern.

“I’m fine,” he said rubbing at his face. “The jet lag and all the excitement today. Not quite used to it.”

Smirking down at him, Joshua asked, “Are you getting old?”

He narrowed his eyes, “Old?”

“Yea,” Joshua quipped, “old.”

In a flash, Jeonghan shot his arms out and pulled Joshua onto him and rolled them over. Towering over Joshua he whispered dangerously, “Am I old now?”

If Jeonghan put his hand over Joshua’s chest he would feel the omega’s heart hammering away, but he didn’t. Instead Joshua pulled a poker face, and said, “Yes.”

Darting forward, Jeonghan started kissing him, forcefully. It made Joshua gasp and open his mouth in surprise, his hips automatically arching upwards as Jeonghan started running his hands up and down the bare skin that his shorts exposed.

But he couldn’t keep it up long. After a good five minutes of a make out session he could feel himself wavering. Groaning he fell onto the bed and half onto Joshua. “Damn it.”

Joshua panted a bit before petting him on the head. “Get some rest. We can stay here tomorrow and just regain our energy.”

“That’d be good,” Jeonghan mumbled.

“Go to sleep then.”

“Night baby,” he yawned. He felt a kiss on the side of his face as his eyes closed.

* * *

 When he woke up, he felt the other side of the bed hand coming up empty. He did hear some cooking in though. Was Joshua cooking? With what?

He crawled out of bed, stretching. Padding into the hallway, past the living room and into the kitchen he saw a few bags of groceries and Joshua near the stove with a small electric range in front of him. How on earth did he get that?

“Where did this all come from?”

Joshua jumped. “You’re awake.” He grinned. “Called up my friend and got him to bring some things to me. After I paid him of course. The bastard.” He held up a spatula, “Look, eggs. I made some toast too and some pancakes.  And sausages.”

“I can see,” Jeonghan said, looking at the table full of food. “Some fruit too?”

Joshua laughed. “For your old man diet.”

He’d let that slide. Fruit was a good thing considering all the junk they ate yesterday. “I’ll brush my teeth then.”

“Mmhmm. I’ll be done when you come out.”

By the time Jeonghan came out Joshua was done. He sat there waiting for him. Pointing to the seat in front of him Jeonghan sat down with a full plate.

“You need your energy old man,” he said with chin in his hands. “Eat up.” He giggled at Jeonghan.

“I’m only letting you get away with this since you’re cute,” Jeonghan warned.

Joshua stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re letting me get away with this because you love me. Don’t lie. Me being cute is normal.”

“Don’t stick that tongue out at me unless you plan to use it.”

Joshua did it again. “No French kissing.” He looked away and started eating at his pancakes.

What Jeonghan did next would be honestly embarrassing as fuck on a normal basis but fuck it. “Ahh,” he sighed. “I’m too tired to feed myself. I need someone to do it for me.” He let out a long sigh. “Someone like my beautiful loving fiancé.”

Eyeing him, Joshua said, “Oh really?”

“Yes,” he said hand on his chest, “before I die of hunger.”

Joshua snorted. He got out of his chair, pulled Jeonghan’s out a bit before straddling him. “I’ll feed you from here then.” He turned and spread a sausage, holding it up to Jeonghan’s mouth. “Eat.”

Jeonghan smiled at him before opening his mouth and biting down. He swallowed before saying, “Everything tastes so much better when you’re feeding me.”

“Big baby,” Joshua muttered, holding up the fork.

Jeonghan wrapped one arm around his waist, caressing his side lovingly, eating everything Joshua fed him. In intervals Joshua fed himself off Jeonghan’s plate too, taking bites or moving as if he were going to feed Jeonghan but instead put it in his mouth.

The amount of domesticity would’ve frightened him if he couldn’t see himself doing this all the time with Joshua.

They were so distracted by their little fun they didn’t hear the front door open.

“Joshua,” Aunt Helen’s voice barked out, scandalized.

They jumped.

“Aunt Helen?!”

Uncle David chucked. “We’re here to talk.”

* * *

There was a silence as everyone refused to start first. But Joshua had enough of it all. “What’s wrong with Jeonghan Aunt Helen?” He’d go straight in for the kill.

“He has too many years on you and you can’t have dated him long enough to know that you want to marry him. You’re a child,” she hissed.

“A child that lost his mom and was forced to move across the world and adapt,” he retorted. “I know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t’ trust him.” She narrowed her eyes. “We know nothing about him.”

Joshua waved his hand around. “I’m vouching for him. And you said I couldn’t see you guys unless I left him alone. I won’t.”

“Helen,” Uncle David, said softly, “tell Joshua the real reason why you don’t approve.”

Her eyes wavered. “David.”

“No Helen,” he said, taking her arm gently. “Tell him before he leaves without spending time with us.”

She curled her fingers into a fist. “Your father took you away from us by force. And I couldn’t help you.” She hit the table hard. “And now you’re telling me that you’re going to marry the man your father picked! I won’t lose you to him again!” She choked on a sob. “I let him rob you of a safe environment, from a family that loved you. I can’t let him rob you of your childhood.”

Joshua moved from his side of the table, enveloping her in a hug. When did she get so small? He could remember her being the one to hug him when he lost mom and she had felt so much larger then. “You’re not going to lose me. And I’m not actually staying with Jeonghan right off the bat. He’s letting me come back here for school,” he said with a small smile. “He’s not forcing me into anything. He’s actually letting me do what I want.” Joshua laughed. “If anything, I’m forcing him into things and he’s just rolls with it.” Joshua shot a loving look Jeonghan’s way. “He loves me and I trust him to know that he wouldn’t push me to grow up.”

“I may not be the person you hoped that Joshua would marry,” Jeonghan said before pausing as she turned to him, “but I promise you that I love Joshua with all my heart and I would die before I made him do something he didn’t wish to. I have no plans for the future besides marriage and letting Joshua go to college. I’m going to wait for him to come back to me.”

“So please Aunt Helen,” Joshua added, “trust me.”

* * *

And all too soon it was time to go. Except this time Aunt Helen and Uncle David and the rest of the family that was free came to see him off.

It was full of ruffled hair and hugs and some tears. Lastly Aunt Helen hugged him, pulling him close. “He’s ok. From the few days that we got to know him. But be careful ok?”

Joshua nodded. “Of course.” He leaned in, “I’ll let you in on a little secret Aunt Helen. Don’t tell Jeonghan, but I pretty much have him wrapped around my little finger.” He smiled, “I’m in charge. It’s great.”

Aunt Helen smiled back at him. “Don’t tell him that yourself. You got to keep the men in your life on a short leash.”

Joshua laughed back. “Got it.” He squeezed her hand. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

She nodded letting go of him.

Walking he moved to join Jeonghan, waving his last goodbyes for the next several months.

“Ready?”

“Yea,” Joshua said. “I’ll be seeing them again.”

Jeonghan nodded, taking his hand. “With me even. I might have some holiday time to spend over here in the summer.”

Joshua smiled, getting close to him. “Really?”

“Really,” Jeonghan said looking down. “Can’t let my omega go without spending as much time with him as I can.”

Laughing Joshua kissed him on the cheek. He was so happy.


	24. until we reach the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor time skip to joshua's birthday. and still behind posting about 2 chapters after this

Jeonghan breathed out slowly, staring down at his blank sheet of paper. He was fucking screwed if he didn’t come up with something soon. Of all the fucking things. Why couldn’t he think of anything?

 

“What’s wrong?”

Jeonghan jumped in his chair, looking up at the person who called out to him with a harried look in his eyes. He deflated quickly. “Oh. It’s just you.”

“Just me,” Seungcheol said, eyebrow twitching.

“I thought it was someone important,” Jeonghan said with a smirk.

Taking a deep breath, as if to calm himself, Seungcheol said, “I’m going to ignore that since I’m a good friend and it looks like you need help.” He sat his ass on Jeonghan’s client chair, spreading his hands he smiled. “What’s the problem?”

Jeonghan kept his lips shut. If he blurted this out he’d never live it down. Never.

“Ahh, come on,” he wheedled, “tell your best friend of fifteen years what’s the problem so I can help.”

He shook his head. He needed to save his pride. God. He’d be ridiculed and it would be used against him. But then again, he had ample dirt on Seungcheol…

“You sure,” he said with a smirk.

He opened his mouth, ready to say no, but then that beloved face flashed before his eyes. Then he imagined the crestfallen eyes, and the downturned mouth. Gritting his teeth, he said, “I don’t know what to get Joshua for his birthday.”

“What?” He looked at Jeonghan, blinking his eyes rapidly in confusion. “Are you serious?”

“Do you think,” he said through clenched teeth, “that I would even joke about this? It’s his eighteenth birthday by Western standards, his twentieth by Korean. I need to do something big. Something meaningful.”

“Take him on a day trip or on a weekend trip.” Seungcheol snapped his fingers. “To LA!”

“We already went there. For Chuseok,” Jeonghan explained.

Pulling back in surprise he said, “Already? How close are you guys now?” He pursed his lips, “You’ve been awfully tight lipped about it all actually. Are you hiding something from me?”

“If you must know,” Jeonghan said, stressing his words, “it’s serious now. Like I’m going to marry him serious and I’ll be bonding with him serious.”

“No shit,” Seungcheol breathed out.

“Dead serious.” He buried his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m so damn serious. This has to be perfect do you understand? He’s mine now and I want to make him happy.”

“What does he like?” Seungcheol looked at him gently.

His friend was actually not being an asshole about this. Thank god.

“Reading, listening to music, anime,” Jeonghan grinned a bit, with a besotted look on his face, “being a cute brat. Lots of things.”

Seungcheol gagged. “Ok. It’s nice that you’re in love. But I don’t need to hear that sort of shit ok.” He mused. “Books, music, anime…” Snapping his fingers, “I got it!”

“What?” Jeonghan moved forward. It better be a good idea or he’d brain his friend with a file.

“A private movie showing. Or anime I guess.” He grinned at Jeonghan. “Great idea huh?”

He hemmed and hawed for a bit, before giving in. “It is a good idea. Thanks.”

Patting himself on the back, Seungcheol said, “I fully expect to be your best man for your wedding for this. You can’t pick any of our other friends.”

Jeonghan though had already zoned him out. Picking up his cellphone he started calling the move theater.

“Jeonghan?” He frowned at his friend.

Jeonghan perked up as his call went through. “Hello? Yes, I’d like to ask some questions on getting a private theater room. Yes. Uh huh.”

“Fine,” he pouted, “be that way. If I’m not your best man I’ll make sure to tell Joshua about this.”

At that Jeonghan looked up, made a threatening face and moved his thumb across his neck, mouthing, “I have so much dirt on you. You’ll die if you mention this.” Going back to his phone call he said, “If it’s possible can I provide the movie?”

Seungcheol shuddered. God damn Yoon Jeonghan.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Joshua asked as he looked out the car window seeing the buildings pass by.

“It’s a surprise,” Jeonghan answered. “When did you get so curious anyhow? It’s your birthday. Of course it’s a surprise.”

“You weren’t there for my party,” Joshua mentioned, side eyeing him.

He laughed. “What use would you have for your fiancé when it was party with you and your classmates? I’d only cramp your style. I’m sure you and Soonyoung managed to do something fun.”

Huffing he mumbled, “It still would’ve been nice to see you. And maybe get my present early.”

“Have I been spoiling you too much,” Jeonghan asked, the laughter clear in his voice. “You were hoping to get your present early?”

Joshua sent a sweet smile his way, latching onto his arm now that they were at a red light. “I mean,” he shrugged, “not really. It’s just that I thought maybe you’d be there to give me something anyhow.” He leaned up a bit, “Since it’s a big day for me and all.” Laying a kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek, he whispered, “I sort of missed you and knew you of all people would give me a gift that I would love.”

Damn it. Joshua was trying to appeal to Jeonghan’s baser instincts. He certainly knew how to play Jeonghan now. This was a tad frightening. If only he wasn’t the slightest bit turned on by it. Hearing Joshua whisper in his ear and kiss him freely. With enough sex, he’d have Joshua purring for him. Oh god. Bad idea. Bad bad bad idea.

“Stop trying to seduce me,” he said as dryly as he could. “You’ll get your present when I give it to you. You spoiled thing.”

“But I’m your spoiled thing.” He looked at Jeonghan, batting his lashes. “Right?”

Jeonghan stared down at him, going into a slight daze at the way Joshua looked half innocent and half sex on legs with his eyes at half mast. He leaned down to kiss him but he was violently jerked out of his trance by the car behind him honking.

He looked up and saw the light had turned green. He pressed the accelerator, ignoring Joshua’s laughter. A light flush rose on his cheeks. He was going to be killed by Joshua one day.

* * *

“You’re blindfolding me?”

“Yes,” Jeonghan said, with a sigh. “For the last time, I am and it’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“Fine,” he said giving Jeonghan a small glare.

“Good.”

He grabbed the cloth and gently tied it around Joshua’s eyes. Once it was on tight enough, he took his hand and led him through the vacated hallway. The employees opened the door and bowed politely before closing it behind them.

Jeonghan took Joshua down the walkway and into the middle. Slowly he took of the blindfold. “You can look now.”

Slowly pushing Jeonghan’s hands away from his face. “The movie theaters?”

“Private showing for the two of us only. With whatever snacks you want. Playing one of your favorite movies and one you wanted to see.”

Beaming at him, Joshua leaned his head up and kissed him deep before pulling away. “Best present so far,” he said with a giggle.

“Only the best for you,” Jeonghan said, stroking his head lovingly.

“You’re the best,” Joshua shot back, all smiles. “Well in this case anyway.” He started dragging Jeonghan to a row. “Now let’s get it started. I want to see.”

“I got it,” Jeonghan laughed.

Sitting down, Jeonghan texted the manager and the lights began to dim and the movie credits started rolling soon after.

Joshua took Jeonghan’s hand and laced it with his, snuggling into Jeonghan’s shoulder a bit, rubbing his face on Jeonghan’s jacket before pulling away.

Then all Joshua did was stare at the screen and make noises at the parts he found interesting.

* * *

Halfway through the second movie Jeonghan felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. He looked down. Joshua fell asleep. He gently traced his face, going down from Joshua’s forehead, down his nose, to his lips. All the excitement and the school work must’ve tired him out. The last few months were no doubt tiring as he had to scramble to make sure everything was done and sent.

Kissing him on the forehead Jeonghan hoped that Joshua would be accepted into every college that he wanted. But for now he had to get him home and into his bed. He took Joshua’s head off his shoulder and placed it against the theater seats. He got up and stooped, taking Joshua into his arms.

Jeonghan wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling as Joshua even in his sleep wrapped them around to anchor himself. He walked to the door, gently pushing it open with his leg, startling the employee that stood watch.

Hefting Joshua up, he said softly, “We’re done for the night. So, you can clean up early. Thank you.”

She nodded, scrambling inside, no doubt a bit embarrassed at the sight of them.

Jeonghan carried Joshua all the way into the parking garage and into his car. As he got in, he took the box from his pocket and opened it. Diamond earrings twinkled back at him, and the platinum cross earring shone brightly even through the badly lit atmosphere. Even the necklace looked like it was winking back at him.

Taking it out of the box, he gently clasped it to Joshua’s neck. He admired the way the diamonds shone. He quirked the corner of his lips. As cheesy as it was he had picked out a necklace with a wing pendant, having it engraved with Joshua’s initials on the back. Wings for his angel.

He laughed at his own joke. “Time to get you home.”

* * *

“Jeonghan?”

“Yes, sir. Joshua is asleep so I’m going to carry him in. If you’d be so kind and open the door.”

“Of course.” Mr. Hong hung up and Jeonghan went back to the car.

He gently unbuckled Joshua and took him into his arms once more. Walking to the gate, he stepped in.

“Let me take him,” Mr. Hong said.

“It’s all right sir. I have him.” Joshua nuzzled Jeonghan’s jacket in his sleep, hanging onto him.

Mr. Hong’s face changed into something indecipherable. “This way.” He led Jeonghan into the house and up the stairs. Opening Joshua’s door, he let Jeonghan in first to place Joshua on the bed. “Angel wing?”

Tugging up the blanket, Jeonghan nodded. He must’ve noticed the necklace. “Yes.” He let out a tiny snort. “Wings for my angel,” immediately blushing as the words left his mouth.

“Angel,” Mr. Hong whispered looking down at his son. A smile flitted across his face, before it fell and he mumbled something.

“Sir?”

He waved his hands. “It’s nothing. Let’s leave so Joshua can sleep.”

The two of them left the room and walked down the stairs.

“I hope you two had a good time.” Mr. Hong held himself stiffly, unlike a few minutes before.

“It was wonderful.” He bowed to him. “I’ll be going now.”

He nodded. “I’ll be in contact for the official engagement party.”

“Of course, sir.”

Mr. Hong led him to the door; Jeonghan noticed that as Mr. Hong closed the door, a sad look seemed to take over his face.


	25. With This Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 more chapter left~ ah yea i know very little about Korean graduation ceremonies so it's probably all wrong but oh well
> 
> so if you seen yuri on ice ^~ jsut like yuri, stick a ring on and declare that they're getting married

Joshua went down the stairs two at a time. He didn’t even know why he was so excited to be graduating when he still had to wait another month or two for early admission letters and emails. It wasn’t like he could spend all his time with Jeonghan either. The man had work. What would he do for the next few months?

Work? Lay about and do nothing? He’d have to think about it.

He was about to go out the front door before he was stopped.

“Joshua,” his dad said.

Joshua turned around. “Hmm?” After his birthday, his dad was subdued, quiet, as if he was in thought or reminiscing.

“I’m taking you to school today. Let’s go.” He tilted his head to the garage.

What thoughts was going through his dad’s brain was seriously getting him weirded out. His father had let him go to school on the subway or he had been driven by their driver. But he had no choice but to follow him to the car.

It was silent the first five minutes of the ride as Joshua played with the necklace Jeonghan had got him for his birthday. He smiled as he remembered the cheesy text he received the morning he woke up. ‘Angel wings for my angel.’ It was followed by, ‘I got you diamonds you spoiled thing so try them on and send me photos.’

Joshua scrambled out of his bed, going over to his desk. There was a black box on top of his Mac. He held in a gasp as he opened the black velvet box that held a pair of diamond studs and a new cross earring. The diamonds in themselves weren’t so large but the brilliance and the clarity, he had never seen diamonds so clear.

It was an extravagant gift for a teenager. But considering the trip to LA and the private movie screening, everything Jeonghan spent on Joshua was extravagant. It was scary just how used to it he was. A kid from a middle class single mother family. What was scary was the amount of joy he felt with each thing Jeonghan gave him and all the time he spent with Joshua. He was in deep and he was only eighteen.

“Joshua.”

“Wha-what?” He turned to look at his dad. “Did you say something?”

His dad laughed a bit, murmuring something under his breath. “I said I won’t be there today unfortunately. There’s a big meeting with a new potential investor. I’m sorry. But we’ll have a dinner in celebration. Unless you’d like to forgo the dinner?”

“We can push it into the engagement party,” Joshua suggested. “Easier that way.” And it meant that he didn’t have to spend more time with his dad alone. No matter the loose leash he kept on Joshua after he ran away after that fight he started in school it was still awkward as hell.

“That’s fine,” he answered absentmindedly, turning into the street that led to his school. “I have a present for you. I think you’ll like it.” Parking on the side of the street, he said with a smile, “Congratulations on graduating. I’m proud of you.”

Joshua clutched at his backpack. “Thanks. I’ll see you at home.” He got out of the car as quickly as possible, practically running away from his dad. It was so weird.

* * *

All around him his classmates chattered away at their exciting plans for celebration or just in plain glee that in a few months school was over and they’d be in university. It was a whole new world for them. For Joshua, it was actually several months before he’d be able to start school. Maybe he should take summer courses.

He sat there, chin on his palm musing about his own future plans. Ah but if they rushed the marriage he’d be able to live with Jeonghan for a few months. That sounded exciting. Going to sleep with Jeonghan and waking up to his face like he did in LA.

Feeling a pat on his shoulder he looked up, “Hey Luke. What’s up?”

Luke, a half Caucasian, half Korean transplant from D.C. “Anyone here for you?”

“No,” Joshua said shaking his head. “Dad is too busy with the company.”

He made a sad face. “That’s too bad. Well you can meet my family. They’ll like you.” He winked at Joshua, “My younger sister especially. She’s way into my friends for some reason.”

Joshua laughed. “If you say so Luke. Better sit down the teacher’s here.”

“Good morning class.” Mr. Lee quirked a smile. “For the last time as today is graduation and for many of you it means going on to college or starting to join the workforce. Wherever life takes you after this I hope you will find happiness and that some things that I taught you will stay with you forever.” He gave them a short bow. “I was honored to be your teacher.”

The class erupted in hoots and hollers, making a racket.

Pushing his hands down, Mr. Lee shouted, “Ok! Ok! Thank you!” Successfully shushing them he said, “Now proceed to the auditorium. It’s time for you all to leave this school and finally stop giving me gray hair.”

The students filed out of the class, the friendlier ones giving Mr. Lee cute quips and grateful words.

* * *

Zoning out, Joshua let the principal’s words lure him into a relaxed state. He was so boring. It wasn’t like anything he had to say would be worth it. He was a nice man but he was also an annoying one. Joshua felt an elbow into his side.

“What?” He hissed to Luke.

“Dude. There’s this guy that’s making all the girls and some of the omega boys go nuts,” he whispered.

Joshua looked up, curious. “Where?”

“Over there at the side, holding up a huge bouquet of roses,” Luke hissed back. “They’re probably wondering or making bets if the dude is single, who’s relative he is, and if he’s an alpha. He’s a bit too old to be anyone’s boyfriend.”

Looking over Joshua cracked a grin. Jeonghan was a bit older than what most teenager’s their age would go for in a boyfriend at this point but he wasn’t that old. Not that Joshua would ever tell him that. That huge bouquet was for him and judging by the wink, Jeonghan totally saw that Joshua was looking at him. The smug bastard. Joshua turned back to the principal, ignoring Jeonghan’s little smirk. “He’s not.”

“What?” Luke side glanced him.

“He’s not single,” Joshua whispered back.

“And how do you know,” Luke murmured.

As clear as today’s skies, Joshua said, “Because he’s mine.”

His friend googled at him. “What?”

“Shut up. The principal’s about to end his speech.”

* * *

They settled back into their seats with Mr. Lee in front with their diplomas and their families and relatives in the back.

Joshua could hear the whispering among the girls and the boys that were interested in Jeonghan. He smirked at how they wanted to know just whose relative he was and if he was single and rich. Some of the mothers also gave Jeonghan a side glance considering his young age and the way he screamed rich. No doubt they were trying to scope out a potential mate for their child. Too bad for them. Jeonghan was his and Joshua would let him go over his damn dead body.

Mr. Lee began calling up names, shushing the clapping to make things go quicker so everyone could leave sooner.

“Hong Joshua.”

Joshua ran up to the front to grab his diploma and apparently, an award. What a surprise.

Moving back to his seat, he ignored Jeonghan’s twinkling eyes. If Jeonghan licked his lips one more time he’d be pushed out the classroom for sexual harassment. He needed to tone it down. Joshua would give him a kiss later.

* * *

He sighed in relief as the last student sat down and they were dismissed once again. He zipped out of his chair, maneuvering around the parents and his classmates trying to reach Jeonghan first. But he didn’t.

One of the other mom’s and an older brother’s close proximity to Jeonghan allowed them to get their first. Not to mention Joshua’s original way was blocked. Ducking underneath an arm, he muttered an apology trying to listen in as Jeonghan introduced himself.

“Yoon Jeonghan, Mrs…”

The mom giggled. “Mrs. Im. My daughter, Nayoung, that girl over there, is quite the cook as I mentioned before.”

Joshua growled but before he could get over there he felt an arm pull him towards another direction. “Luke?”

“My family!” He said, waving his hand proudly. “Mom, Dad, older brother, and younger sister.” Waving his hands to Joshua he said, “Joshua, the other American friend.”

Sticking out his hand, Joshua introduced himself. He was a polite child. He could do this. Jeonghan could fight off Mrs. Im and that older brother of someone’s for a bit. Well he better. “Joshua Hong. Luke’s American friend in this class.” He smiled, “I did my best to keep him out of trouble.”

“Hey,” he protested. “Joshua is a liar. I didn’t do anything wrong Mom, I swear.”

His brother and sister snickered at him.

“Thank you for helping out my son Joshua. I know he can be a handful but I’m glad he had a friend like you in this class to help him.”

“Mom,” Luke whined, while the rest of his family laughed at him.

“It’s no trouble. It was fun. I don’t envy his future classmates though.”

She laughed. “Agreed. Oh. Let’s not keep your family waiting. I’m terribly sorry.”

He grinned at her. “It’s no problem. Just one person waiting for me. It was nice meeting you though.” Joshua bowed his head and moved to the back. Finally getting to Jeonghan. Who had a damn hussy hanging all over him. At least Mrs. Im moved along.

“Hey,” Joshua snapped at the older omega male. “Get off him. You can’t possibly be that desperate. Your pheromones smell disgusting. Keep it to yourself.” He smirked at the outraged face, Minhee(?)’s brother, well he looked a bit like Minhee, made. “Clearly, it’s not working, so move.”

The omega stood up, practically snarling at Joshua. “Listen baby, let the adults talk here for a bit. I’ll return your hyung to you when I’m done.”

At this Joshua gave the sweetest smile he could make, especially when deep down he felt a boiling anger in the pit of his stomach. “He’s not my hyung. He’s mine yea, but he’s not my hyung.” Baring his teeth in what looked to be a smile, Joshua continued, “He’s my fiancé. Now back the hell off unless you want me clawing your eyes out.”

Jeonghan snorted. Bastard was enjoying the little show of jealously Joshua was currently having. He yanked his hand out of the other omega’s grip. “He’s right about that. Like I told you before. I’m not single”

He moved to Joshua, handing him the bouquet. “Congratulations angel.”

Taking into his arms, Joshua hugged it, smiling gleefully while he smelled them. “Do I get a present?”

Jeonghan laughed. With a finger, he tugged the pendant out from underneath Joshua’s school uniform. “My birthday present isn’t good enough?”

“Nope,” Joshua said, popping the P.

“spoiled thing,” he tsked.

“Your spoiled thing,” Joshua sassed back.

But before Jeonghan could answer his little retort, Minhee’s brother finally stomped up to them, practically boiling over.

“This little display is cute,” he said through gritted teeth, “but who are you trying to fool. If you weren’t interested there was no reason for you to play this,” he waved his hand at them, “thing for me to see.”

“We’re not faking you little— “

“I guess since you don’t have a ring yet this is the result,” Jeonghan cut in. Taking a box out of his pocket he opened it. Gently he took Joshua’s left hand, and slid a shining platinum ring encrusted with tiny diamonds on his ring finger. “There. That should tell people loud and clear that you are off limits now.” He let out an exasperated sigh. “So tired of those damn kids trying to take what’s mine.”

“What about you,” Joshua asked, admiring his new ring.

“Silly,” Jeonghan said, poking at his head lightly, “I’m already wearing it.” He held out his hand for Joshua to see.

The two rings matched in the sense that they were similar in design enough for people to tell that they were a pair.

Grinning Joshua, laced his left hand with Jeonghan’s, loving how the rings clicked together. He looked up at the stunned omega. “Told you. So go away now. Back to where you belong. Which isn’t here.”

Minhee’s brother turned red in the face, stomping away before he likely would do something embarrassing.

“Shall we go now?”

“Yea,” Joshua said with a nod. Handing his diploma and award to Jeonghan, he let his fiancé walk them out. “Oh wait.” He turned around. “Bye Luke! Good luck in university!” He waved his newly adorned left hand, smirking as some of the girls turned towards him and saw just how close he was to Jeonghan and that his ring finger was now sporting a certain something. “I’ll invite you to my engagement party!” He made sure to drive the point home.

Luke sputtered but yelled back. “You better! You got to tell me all about that!” He pointed to the ring.

“Wait for my letter!” Joshua grinned so wide. “Bye!”

* * *

“What was that little display?” Jeonghan asked dryly as they walked out of the school hand in hand.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said diffidently. “I didn’t do anything but invite my friend to the engagement party.”

“Uh huh,” Jeonghan said, looking down at Joshua’s smug little grin. “Sure.”

“Yup,” he said cutely. He leaned up and kissed Jeonghan on the lips. “Nothing at all,” he giggled, taking a long look at his new ring.

 


	26. I, pledge to thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: More sexual things!!! Less than the other chapter but still sexual so yea. Granted Joshua is of age. Still warning
> 
> 4 more chapters to go~ this one is particularly long so yea...

Joshua straightened his blazer and checked himself in the mirror. His dad went all out. The fact that he was in a hotel room waiting for the party to start was a great indication.

His dad rented out the ballroom just for this. He made a snide remark on the Yoon’s and their house for that dinner party. He was clear on his belief that parties should never be held at the home. It was private area and strangers weren’t to be invited inside. He also muttered something about the cleanup and the accidents that occurred at his previous parties which made him swear off having them at home.

Making a face at the mirror he blinked and took in the sight of him in makeup. It was weird to say the least. The eyeliner and the light cover up. Light because the makeup artist cooed at him saying, “You’re so young. Minor cover up since you have a few acne scars. Too much makeup on your face and your fiancé won’t like the taste when he kisses you.”

But he did have to say that the eyeliner did wonders for his eyes. He smirked. He couldn’t wait to have Jeonghan see him. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t get a kick out of surprising Jeonghan. It made the pit of his stomach warm. In a weird arousing way in all honesty.

He heard a knock on the door.

“Joshua. It’s time.” For tradition’s sake, his dad would walk him into the ballroom and “give” him to Jeonghan. Just like he would when they had their wedding. Something none of them talked about yet.

He remembered bringing it up to Jeonghan and all he had done was pet Joshua on the head and say, “We have time.” He kissed Joshua on the forehead repeating the same thing, “We have all the time in the world.”

“Coming.” He pushed away from the vanity. Opening the door, he couldn’t help but think that they had all the time in the world. This party was just the first step.

* * *

“Remember,” the coordinator said, “as soon as the doors open you two are to go inside and you, Mr. Hong are to take Joshua and lead him to Jeonghan who’s standing in the front. Once you do, we give our congratulations and we start the dinner.”

They nodded.

He held out his arm, and Joshua couldn’t help but remember something. A small memory.

He was six? Maybe five. They were in LA and he remembered his dad had held out his arms for Joshua and he had gone running to him. He tripped and he remembered being picked up and being told he was a strong boy for not crying out in pain. All he remembered was a wobbly lip, head pats, and soothing words.

But a year later his dad was no longer anywhere to be seen in their home.

“Joshua?” His dad smirked at him. “Having second thoughts?”

“No,” he said shaking off the memory. “No.” He repeated, placing his hand on top of his dad’s inner elbow. “Just remembering something.”

“What,” he asked curiously.

“You picking me up and comforting me when I fell.” Joshua paused as they opened the door and announced them. “Then you not being there anymore.”

That killed their semi-civil conversation.

If Joshua had eyes for anyone he’d notice the grim face his dad pulled and the way he stiffened. But he didn’t. Because all he could look at was the man standing in the front by the flowers and the wide grin on his face.

They walked in. Going relatively slow, yet quick enough at the same time that they reached the front in less than a minute. Joshua ignored the flashing cameras and the noises to smile back at Jeonghan. The smug man winked at Joshua, laughing a bit as he saw Joshua duck his head and his ears turn a bit red. Stupid asshole.

Jeonghan bowed to Joshua’s dad before holding out his hand for Joshua to take. Joshua gave him his now bare left hand.

They had been told to take off the engagement rings for the party and that they would put them on each other. Joshua frowned when he heard that, but he gave it back to Jeonghan who noticed his unhappy face. His fiancé had taken his hand and kissed the bare ring finger, telling Joshua that he’d have his ring back in no time.

Joshua knew it was only for show, but the entire night and the next day every time Joshua stared at his finger he felt a little pang in his heart. That heavy weight of platinum wasn’t there and during the makeup and hair session he quietly ran his fingers over his bare ring finger.

Jeonghan held out the box for Joshua. Taking Jeonghan’s ring Joshua, gently pushed it onto his waiting hand. He grinned up at him.

Grinning back Jeonghan took Joshua’s ring and just as softly as he had done on his graduation, put it right back where it belonged.

There were some words being said and a round of applause but all Joshua saw was Jeonghan’s suit blazer as he leaned down and kissed Joshua on the forehead. Normally Joshua would kiss back but they were in front of a lot of people. Some of Joshua’s closest friends even. So, he did nothing but let Jeonghan pull away.

* * *

“No way,” Wonwoo said looking at the ring on Jeonghan’s finger. “I thought Seungcheol was lying to me when he said you got engaged to someone. A rather young someone,” he continued, pulling a wry smile, glancing at Joshua who was with his own friends.

“Joshua turned eighteen a few months ago,” Jeonghan replied smoothly, “in Western age. He’s legal now in both South Korea and America.”

Seungcheol chuckled as he raised his glass of champagne. “This asshole is so in love. You have to see it.”

“Really?” Jun asked. “That’s a surprise. I thought you’d be angry over this.”

Swallowing his mouthful of champagne Seungcheol theatrically whispered, “He was pissed as hell. But now he’s wrapped around that kid’s finger. You should’ve seen him when he was coming up empty on birthday present ideas.”

At that Jeonghan shoved Seungcheol none to gently into Seungkwan who let out a squawk. “Watch it hyung!”

Jeonghan said nothing.

“You know though,” Seungkwan said, tugging on his shirt to straighten it out, “It’s sort of funny that you managed to settle down now. With someone younger than you.”

The rest of them started to playfully shove at Jeonghan making remarks about his playboy days. It was all fun and shit until Wonwoo brought something up that stopped Jeonghan in his tracks.

“Don’t you think Joshua’s a bit young to be tying himself to you for life?”

“What?” Jeonghan turned to him, putting his glass down. Better not imbibe too much or Joshua would cringe at the smell of alcohol when he went in for a kiss.

“You got to live your life and have fun for your teen years and just,” he paused, searching for the right words, “grow up. You made your mistakes and dated other people and just had your regular college experience. Albeit with more money.” He looked over to Joshua who laughed at something someone said. “He doesn’t get that. He’s going to go to school and wave around a finger that has a ring on it. Then a bond mark that will tell everyone to go the fuck away.”

“What are you saying Wonwoo?” Jeonghan didn’t like hearing this. Not when it brought up memories of Joshua’s aunt and the way she screamed that she didn’t want his father to take away his childhood. Wonwoo was making it sound like Jeonghan was taking it away.

“Joshua doesn’t get to make those mistakes of dating or doing dumb shit like accidental drunk make outs. Or make friends who have a crush on him but will maybe turn into one of the best friends of his life.” He raised his brows, “He’s only dated you and you will be his first and his last. Who’s to say that when he grows up a bit more that he’ll still want to be with you?”

Jeonghan, who didn’t even know that he had clenched his fists until Seungkwan lightly touched his arm. Letting them go with some force, he said, “And what would you have me do then? I love him and I don’t think I could watch if he left me.”

“But then aren’t you doing the same thing his dad did to him. Forcefully tying him to you?”

* * *

Joshua laughed at the face Mingyu pulled as Minghao threatened once again that he had connections to make him disappear.

“Hyung!” He wailed, latching onto Joshua. “Make him stop!”

“Aww,” he cooed, patting Mingyu on the back. “Hao Hao stop being so mean to him.”

Minghao scoffed. “Mingyu needs to stop being such a baby. Look at the way he’s dressed, yet he’s clinging to you.” Turning to Mingyu he said, “Joshua hyung can’t save you. Even with his new rich fiancé he can’t.”

“Speak of the devil,” Soonyoung said into his glass of soda.

Jeonghan looked a bit, hurried, as he approached them.

Smiling at them he said, “Sorry to steal him away. But I need to talk to him for a bit.”

“Sure,” Vernon said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Taking Joshua’s arm he walked them into the hallway that led to a hallway that was deserted.

“What’s wrong?” Joshua asked, running his hand through Jeonghan’s hair. “You look sort of scared.”

He shook his head. “Just scared that your dad will take you back from me,” he joked. “And I missed you.” He wrapped his arms around Joshua and hugged him close.

Joshua turned his face and kissed Jeonghan on the cheek, his lips catching on the light stubble that was growing back again. “Ok.” He patted Jeonghan on his back, pressing kisses. “It’s too late for my dad to take me away anyhow,” he laughed. “I’ll elope with you if I have too.”

Jeonghan pulled his face away from Joshua’s shoulder to look down at him. “You would?”

“Of course,” Joshua said with a grin. “Silly. You’re mine now and I won’t let you go.”

He kissed Joshua deeply, slipping in his tongue. Joshua moaned softly as he kissed Jeonghan back, tasting a bit of alcohol. They hadn’t done this kind of kissing in a while. Jeonghan had been too busy with work to meet up with Joshua and Joshua had been taken around with Jeonghan’s mother to plan the party.

Moving his lips he grabbed Jeonghan’s jacket, no doubt wrinkling it as they kissed each other with fervor. Jeonghan pulled away first with a groan. “Time to go back in. We’ll be missed if we don’t.” He pouted. “And then I’ll be too busy again to see you. What is this?”

Joshua laughed. “Now who’s the big baby?”

Just when Jeonghan was about to reply, the door they left through opened. Seungcheol peeked his head out. “Psst. Hey. They’re looking for you. Your parents.”

“Thank you,” Joshua said politely, pulling Jeonghan with him to enter the ballroom again.

* * *

Jeonghan had been right. He didn’t get the chance to see Joshua for a good three weeks after the party. But he received a text from him a few days ago saying he’d be waiting at his apartment. Funny thing though. Jeonghan hadn’t made it home since the time Joshua got to his place either. It was now day three of Joshua sleeping at his place and only now was Jeonghan coming back home.

 Walking through the front door he noticed the sneakers on the foyer floor. He quirked an eyebrow, they were sloppily taken off and strewn. Weird. Joshua was normally rather clean. He stopped abruptly as he took in that sweet smell that was all over his house. Damn.

Hurrying he moved to his room, opening the door to see Joshua lying on the bed, in Jeonghan’s hoodie, curled up in a ball, whimpering.

“Baby,” he breathed. “Why are you here?” Why was Joshua here if he knew he’d be going into heat? Unless he didn’t. Joshua did tell him that he was on suppressants. And the stories of omegas going into spontaneous heat as the suppressants could only do so much for them cropped up a plenty.

Joshua rolled over, quietly saying, “It felt safe here.” He squirmed legs rubbing together, no doubt to keep the slick from dripping even further in his shorts, “It just happened,” a whimper bubbled through his throat, “and I just got back from the store and I didn’t want to leave.”

“Darling,” Jeonghan said, moving to the bed. “It’s anything but safe here. I’m here and if you stay here I’ll do things we shouldn’t be doing until you’re older.” With each word, he moved closer to the bed, until he sat on the edge, running his fingers through Joshua’s sweaty fringe. Jeonghan couldn’t help that little jolt of absolute pleasure as Joshua nuzzled into his hand. “We should get you home. Away from me. Before I do something I regret.” Something that they both would regret.

Jeonghan tried to move away but Joshua grabbed his hand. “Please?” He said in a weak voice. He must’ve cried himself hoarse through the symptoms. God Joshua sounded wrecked.

Why did this boy affect him so much? Why was he so weak to him?

“Baby, I can’t.” Joshua was playing with fire. Heat sex was wonderful. But he was so young and Jeonghan didn’t want him to go through so much pain that he’d inevitably give Joshua due to his inability to keep control. Joshua who hadn’t felt a heat in a long time would be wild and Jeonghan would get pulled in by all the smells and the fact that Joshua would want him so badly. It was a bad combination.

Joshua moved Jeonghan’s hand closer to him. “But I want you,” he said, bringing his hand closer to his cute little mouth, before he did something daring. He started licking Jeonghan’s fingers, in tiny strokes at first before he moved his mouth in a rather pornographic way, sucking on his fingers.

“Shit,” Jeonghan said. “Joshua. Stop it.” The sight of his cute fiancé sucking on his fingers so dirtily was getting to his head. And his crotch. He could feel his cock growing hard.

“Why?” Joshua asked, panting against his fingers. “You like it. I can tell.” He held on, licking a long stripe up his ring finger, tongue catching on his engagement ring.

“I do,” he hissed. Gently pulling away, he explained, “This is the first heat you had in a while. You’d go wild and I can’t trust myself to keep my self control. I’d hurt you.”

Whining Joshua pawed at him. “I feel too hot and it’s all leaking. I need you to make it stop. I’m yours. Make it stop.”

Jeonghan was going to do something so very stupid. The strong scent of Joshua would get into his head and then he’d lose control and Joshua would be hurt. Oh fuck.  “Let me do this one thing before ok?”

Joshua nodded.

Jeonghan quickly went out the door and grabbed his phone. Frantically he sent a text to Joshua’s father. He told him that Joshua was in heat and to come and pick him up at his apartment. He sent off a text and the code to get into the building and prayed that he would get here before Jeonghan did something unforgivable.

Breathing through his nose he made to try and get in some fresh air before going back into that sweet sweet smelling room. He walked back in, smiling at the way Joshua lit up at his presence. He moved to the bed, climbing on. He watched as Joshua spread his legs. God his baby. He moaned, moving into the V that Joshua had so generously opened for him.

“Only this,” he said, trying to breathe shallowly and not take in all the pheromones swirling in his room. Slowly he started grinding his cock against Joshua’s, reveling in that whimper that escaped Joshua’s lips.

“Shh, shh,” he whispered against Joshua’s temple. “I got you,” continuously grinding against Joshua.

Joshua tightened his hold on Jeonghan’s arms. He spread his legs wider, arching his hips to meet Jeonghan’s grinding. The last time they had done this Joshua had grinded back, but his heat must’ve sapped the strength from him as he let Jeonghan take care of things.

“Relax baby. You have to relax. Thing’s will go easier that way. I’ll make you feel good.” Jeonghan kissed him gently, a line of kisses from his temple to his chin. Joshua’s legs shook. He could feel the tension in Joshua’s arms as he held onto Jeonghan.

“Promise?” Joshua bubbled out.

The poor thing was sweating and he sounded so desperate. Jeonghan always wanted to keep his promises to Joshua. This boy had him so wrapped him his finger he didn’t even know the lengths that Jeonghan would go to, to keep him happy.

“Promise,” Jeonghan said, voice weighed down with conviction.

Slowly he roughly grinded against Joshua. He went slow, building up that rhythm that would get Joshua off. He started kissing his jaw, running kisses up his cheek to his head. Pressing his nose into his hair, Jeonghan pushed against Joshua’s stiff cock, giving him that friction that made him let out a high pitched whine.

Jeonghan could feel the wet seep from his thin shorts, smell the slick that was running down his thighs. It was leaking everywhere and the smell was permeating the room. It was enough to make Jeonghan dizzy with desire. He wanted so badly to take their pants off and slowly enter him, claiming Joshua in this last way to forever make him Jeonghan’s.

God. Joshua was bad for his brain and his health. Jeonghan kept showering him with kisses while he moved his hips against Joshua’s. He made sure to use his legs to keep Joshua’s opens, maneuvering one hand to his thigh holding on tight as he continued to grind against him until he felt his omega stiffen and come in his pants with a whimper in his throat.

Jeonghan’s phone went off. “That’s your dad.”

“No,” Joshua whined.

“I had to darling. You can’t stay here. I’d do bad things that you’re not ready for and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” He would never forgive himself if he lost control and hurt Joshua.

Joshua whined, clutching at Jeonghan’s blazer, which he had to shimmy out of in order to grab the phone, leaving it in Joshua’s hands.

Tearing himself away from the broken sounds of his name leaving Joshua’s lips he got up.

 “Jeonghan,” Joshua hiccuped, an undercurrent of pain in his voice.

He stopped, hand on the open doorway.

“It hurts,” he cried.

God. Why was Joshua making this so hard? If he were a weaker alpha Jeonghan would turn back and give Joshua what he was asking for but no. He wouldn’t. Jeonghan took agonizing steps to open his front door.

Mr. Hong looked mildly winded, concern written all over his face.

“He’s in my room.”

Mr. Hong took quick strides down the hall and into the room, collecting Joshua in his arms.

Jeonghan watched as Mr. Hong carried Joshua out.

The omega reached out for Jeonghan, even while he held Jeonghan’s blazer in his hand. Jeonghan grabbed his ring hand, kissing it lightly. “I had to.”

Joshua let out a subvocal moan. He wasn’t happy with this one bit. But Jeonghan kissed him on the forehead saying, “When you get older ok. When you’re older.” Out the door Mr. Hong went with Joshua in his arms.

Jeonghan followed them using the stairs, watching as Mr. Hong loaded Joshua into the backseat, curled up, still holding onto Jeonghan’s jacket. He continued watching until the car got out of sight. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. He trudged the rest of the stairs up. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath in, smelling Joshua’s lovely scent everywhere. He felt his cock throb. Fuck he was still hard.

Moving into his room, he flopped face down onto his bed, sniffing deeply. He unzipped his pants, sticking his hand in grasping his cock. Breathing in Joshua’s smell, he pumped his cock fast. Up and down, imagining how it would all play out if he hadn’t been a responsible adult and called Joshua’s father. He’d open Joshua up slowly, chuckling at all the cute noises the omega would no doubt make. Then he would sink into that wet, tight heat that was all his. He’d show Joshua just how adults did it and then he’d make his darling come on his cock over and over again. Jeonghan would knot the boy and wait until it deflated, flooding his hole with his come. With so much come he’d probably get him pregnant.

Jeonghan groaned into his pillow, as he felt his balls tighten, coming into his hand.

Fuck. He panted hard. He was such a goner for this kid. How could he let him go now? Fuck.

* * *

“You looked wrecked,” Seungcheol said, when he came into Jeonghan’s office.

Jeonghan mumbled an assent.

“And you sort of smell like heat pheromones. Who have you been with? I thought you were in love with Joshua.”

“I was with Joshua. I sent him home.” Jeonghan sighed deeply. His baser instincts railed at him for sending such a ripe omega for the picking away. But his human nature knew it would go so wrong if he hadn’t called Joshua’s father.

“He showed up? To your place in heat?” Seungcheol asked incredulously.

Sighing Jeonghan pushed his hair back. “Yea.”

“Oh my god. And you didn’t,” waving his arms around, “do anything to him, did you?”

Internally his face fell. In the strictest of terms yes, Jeonghan did do something things to him. Kiss him, touch him intimately, made him come. But that was it. He drew the line like a responsible adult. Jeonghan sent his young fiancé home to his father, without taking him. He hesitated.

Seungcheol caught the way he stopped. “You did?!”

“Quiet you idiot,” Jeonghan hissed. “I didn’t go all the way. I did minor things ok. To alleviate the pain. Then Mr. Hong came and I let him go.”

“Minor things?” Seungcheol hissed back.

“None of your business what I do with Joshua, Cheol,” Jeonghan snapped back. “I restrained myself and sent him home when I very well could’ve done a lot of things. That I have a right to. He’s mine.”

Seungcheol nodded. “Yea. But if you hadn’t. What Wonwoo said would be true. You’d be his one and only and it’s like…”

Jeonghan sighed. He knew. He wallowed in his apartment after Joshua left thanking God and his self control that he hadn’t done anything stupid. Before he could say anything to his best friend his secretary knocked on his door.

“Mr. Hong is on the line for you sir.”

“Thank you,” Jeonghan said, waving at her to leave.

Picking up the line, he said. “Hello Mr. Hong.” He blinked. “What? Now?” He shook his head. “No. It’s no problem sir. I’ll be right there.”

“He wants to talk to you,” Seungcheol hissed questioning.

“He does.” He looked Seungcheol in the eye. “If I don’t come back alive, everything goes to Joshua except for the stuff I had willed to you guys and my sister.”


	27. to stay loyal and true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three more chapters after this~
> 
> some more mild hanky panky. mild sexual things. i think. in the later half

Jeonghan walked to the elevator, straightening his jacket and smoothing his hair down in the reflection from the steel doors. He was screwed. He was going to get killed and he never got to marry Joshua and finally have him. As the floor numbers rose, Jeonghan swore he saw his life flash before his eyes. He couldn’t help but wonder how was Joshua doing. How was he riding out his heat? If only he could be there with him.

“Oh, Mr. Yoon,” Mr. Hong’s secretary smiled at him. “CEO Hong has been waiting for you. He’s right through the doors.” She gave him a polite bow as he nodded his head and moved to open the doors.

Entering the doors, he bowed low, greeting his future father-in-law. “Good afternoon sir.”

He looked up from his computer. “Good you’re here.” He waved his hand towards the chairs in front of him, “Come sit down.”

Jeonghan nodded. He walked as steadily as he could. He had no idea why he wanted to him but it most likely had something to do with Joshua and the spontaneous heat. The fact that Joshua had called out for Jeonghan and wanted him that badly. It didn’t bode well for Jeonghan. Not at all.

Not that Joshua wanting him was a bad thing. It was a very good thing for them and their relationship. But to Mr. Hong. It most likely wasn’t a good thing. He wouldn’t want his only child to be knocked up before the actual wedding, and at such a young age too.

Sitting down he laid his hand on his lap, holding them together to hide any future shaking and the mild shakiness now.

Mr. Hong sighed. “Joshua is doing as well as he can be at this point,” he threw out, “the doctors said that the suppressants failed him this time around and he’s lucky his heat isn’t more severe.” He gave a sad smile, “He asks for you. Tells me he hates me for keeping you away when I come in to check on him.”

Protesting Jeonghan said, “No. He doesn’t mean it. It’s just the heat talking.”

“He means it,” Mr. Hong said, rather calmly for a father who was told by his own son that he hated him. “He means every word. Although it probably also has to do with the current state of our relationship.”

“Joshua is,” he paused trying to find the right words, “he has deep seated issues and it’s just…” Jeonghan breathed out gustily, “But he’s a very lovely person.”

“I know he is. That’s what I was banking on.” He looked at Jeonghan, his eyes deadly serious.

“Sir?” Jeonghan’s head was spinning. What on Earth was going on?

“I knew of your history Jeonghan. I’d be stupid to not know of it.” He raised an eyebrow. “But I also knew that my son would grow up to be an omega that would attract a lot of people. And I knew that his cute, soft nature and the aura of ‘protect me’ would get to you. I knew you would eventually get attracted.”

Standing up Jeonghan had to restrain himself from shouting. “On purpose? You pushed your son to get engaged on purpose? Did you want me to eat him sir?!”

“No.” He said shaking his head. “I wanted to find someone to fall in love with him. To care for him and to be the support he doesn’t want from me.” He leaned back. “I just gambled on his cute nature to lure you in. And it did. You two are rather in love.”

“Why? Why would you do this to your son to make him hate you even further and just why?” Was Mr. Hong fucking nuts? Because it sounded like it.

“He wants nothing to do with me and that’s understandable. But he’s my only child and I needed to find someone to take care of him for me. Despite your playboy nature you’re known to be a nice man. A good one. I just gambled and it worked out. If it didn’t.” He stopped smiling a sweet smile at Jeonghan, “Well, Joshua is very capable. He’d likely found a way to divorce you or simply just kill you and become a widow.”

Jeonghan choked on his own spit. He wanted to deny it but he knew that if Joshua still hated his guts and they didn’t come up with the deal and then fall in love; Joshua would’ve done just that.

“But that’s not why I called you here today.” He sat up and walked over to Jeonghan, bowing low. “I am extremely grateful that the two of you didn’t go any further yesterday.”

That threw him. If Mr. Hong was so intent on finding someone to care for Joshua wouldn’t it have made sense for Jeonghan to push things and take him so he’d be Jeonghan’s for life. “Sir. There’s no need to bow to me.” He grabbed Mr. Hong and pushed him up right. “Why would it matter though?”

He gave Jeonghan a thin-lipped smile. “Joshua is the product of a spontaneous mating. We weren’t ready to get married yet but it happened and she got pregnant. We moved it forward and Joshua was born.” He shook his head. “Despite it all he was our child. Our own little angel.” He gave a sad laugh.

Angel. The sad smile Mr. Hong had sported when he saw the present Jeonghan had given to Joshua. wings for his angel.

“Everything would’ve been fine, but I was still young. She was young. It was a rocky marriage at first, tempered by Joshua.” He sighed and sat down on the other chair next to Jeonghan’s.  “I was also consumed with the need to make something of myself. To make money to support my new precious family.”

“But you left them,” Jeonghan said softly. He remembered holding Joshua close as he detachedly talked about suddenly having no father in his life.

“I did. I wasn’t making enough for them and so I left to come back here. It was hard. I didn’t have the funds to see them and by the time I was making money time had passed so much and I was so consumed by the greed that I simply stopped thinking about them.” He looked defeated. “I sent money. Lots of it. She no doubt wanted to throw it in my face but she kept it. For Joshua. For a rainy day.” He laughed a bit hysterically. “I ruined her youth and my son’s childhood. Forgive for saying this but I am so grateful you didn’t, haven’t done anything to Joshua yet. I didn’t want him to go down the same path we had.”

“Getting engaged seems counterintuitive then sir.” It placed Joshua in danger of being eaten and Jeonghan had only so much self control.

“It does but Joshua needed someone to ground him after the upheaval. Despite what he likes to say I knew he was struggling.” He clasped his hands together, seemingly to hide the shaking in his hands. “You would either be the thing that drove him to get better by fighting you and everything you stood for or you would be the pillar in his life.”

“Wouldn’t it have been better to leave him in LA then? With his aunt and uncle and his closet family members.” Jeonghan remembered the way they jumped at Joshua when he saw them and the way they held him close. Like welcoming a lost piece of their heart.

“A last ditch attempt at repairing something that had been broken long ago.” Mr. Hong started tearing up.

Jeonghan was internally freaking the fuck out. His father-in-law was crying and he told Jeonghan so many secrets. This was completely different from what he thought was going to happen.

“A selfish reason on my part,” he said through the tears. “Nothing has changed and it’s too late. But he’s happy and he has you now. That is enough for me. He’ll be leaving eventually anyhow.”

Startled Jeonghan asked softly, “You know?”

“Of course. Joshua wants to be back there.” He breathed in deep, “It’s what he wants and it’ll make him happy. It’s enough to make me happy.” Dismissing Jeonghan he said, “You can leave now. Perhaps call Joshua when you get home. He misses you.”

* * *

Sighing Jeonghan fell face forward on his bed. If he sniffed deeply enough he could smell Joshua still. But it had been a few days, a pity. He fumbled for his phone. Best to call his spoiled thing and see how he was doing. Especially after hearing what he heard today. It was too much and just— It put Mr. Hong in a new light and he wasn’t sure if Joshua should know. If he even wanted to hear it. He groaned. Best to push it aside for the time being.

Putting his phone to his ear he waited for the call to go through. “Hello?” He heard some rustling before he heard Joshua’s voice.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“So soft today,” Jeonghan teased, “what happened to the sassy brat?”

“He’s on vacation,” Joshua answered, “he’s tired so I’m here.”

“How are you? You sound exhausted.”

Joshua whined. Jeonghan heard more rustling, no doubt he rolled over to throw a little fuss. Just imagining it was cute.

“I’m tired. And it aches. And I want this to over.” He stopped. “And you’re not here to help me.”

Joshua made sure to throw in an undercurrent of want. The little minx. Jeonghan fucking heard that. And damn if it didn’t do things to his cock. “I don’t want to hurt you. Even if it’s a been a few days no doubt you’re still more needy than your first heat. Am I wrong?”

He heard more whining and a flop. No doubt into pillows.

“So what if I am. You still could’ve,” Joshua stopped.

Jeonghan could just see it now. A pout and the big watery eyes. “Yes. I could’ve. And I could have seriously hurt you. I’m not perfect Joshua. I would’ve lost control and you would’ve hurt more than you do now. When it’s over you’ll be a bit achey but had I have taken you, you would’ve hurt and I would have to take you to the hospital.” He sighed.

“Can you help me now?” His voice was soft, quiet, and full of pleading.

“I told you—“

“No. I,” he paused. “I want to hear you so I can get myself off. If you…”

“You just want me to talk,” Jeonghan was fucking surprised. When did his innocent baby turn this dirty? Where did he even get these ideas? “Where did you get this idea?”

“Off this one site,” he mumbled. “Please?”

Groaning Jeonghan gave in. Too easily. But fuck it. He couldn’t actually help physically so this would have to do. “I’ll make it even better. I’ll give you a play by play about what I would’ve done to you had I let my control go. Ok?”

“Yea,” Joshua answered, voice full of want.

“Get comfortable then.”

He waited as he heard some mild moving and a drag. No doubt Joshua pulling his pants down. The thought of that shouldn’t have turned him on so much but it did. Damn it.

“I’m good,” he said. Breathlessly. Winded.

Like Jeonghan had already had his way with him. He groaned into the phone. “Put me on speaker. I’m decently sure you have music playing already don’t you?”

“Yea.”

“Good. I don’t want anyone hearing me but you.” He loosened his tie and undid his belt. He knew he’d be reaching into his own pants soon enough. “How is the smell?”

“Sweet.” Joshua said. “A bit cloying. I’ve always smelled a bit like chocolate when I had my heats.”

Chuckling Jeonghan said, “That’s fine. I loved the smell you left when you rolled around on my bed. You leaked a lot didn’t you?”

“Yea,” Joshua said, voice a bit heavy.

“I could smell it on you when I pressed you into the bed that day.” He moaned a bit. “You were so sweet smelling. And wet. I’d have you spread open in no time.”

Joshua whimpered into the phone.

“I’d be gentle. So gentle with you. I’d be your first and I don’t want to hurt you. I’d caress your legs softly until you spread your legs for me.” He waited for Joshua, hearing an answering little groan. “You spread them so easily for me too wouldn’t you?”

“Uh huh,” he said through muffled lips. “Like I am now.”

“Angel,” Jeonghan moaned. “Damn. I’d slowly enter circle your wet hole with my fingers until you were begging me to fill you.” He smirked. “I’d be mean and only give you one finger at first. Just to get you used to it. Watch your little ass suck it up.”

He stopped as he heard Joshua whine and a slick up and down motion. “Then I’d put more fingers in you, spreading you open for my cock. Got to make sure you can take it first.” Chuckling he said, “I’d probably eat you out too. Lick you down there and let you feel how my tongue would feel like in your leaking hole. I’d give you so much pleasure before I’d enter you.”

“And then?” Joshua sounded wrecked and Jeonghan didn’t even get to the final act. He did hear an even larger slick noise.

“Are you fingering yourself down there?” It was a dumb question but his rising cock had to know. Damn his fucking sex drive.

“Yea,” Joshua whined into the phone. “It feels empty and I just.” He stopped to sob as he no doubt hit that spot that made him see stars.

Jeonghan shuddered. “I’d fill you up so well baby. I’d put my cock in you and you’d envelop me with your wet hole and you’d feel me. I’d go soft. At first. To get you used to the feeling of being filled. Then I’d go hard. Fuck you fast so you’d come on my cock and you’d clamp down on me and then I’d knot you.”

Joshua moaned, the sounds roaring in Jeonghan’s ears. The squelching and the slick. Damn it all. “Then you’d come and fill me up?”

“Yea, angel. After the knot deflated I’d fill you up so much. Come everywhere in your hole and around your thighs. Mixing in with your slick.” He moaned, his stupid cock was making his damn boxers wet. “I’d get you pregnant. I swear I would. Because after that first round you’d want to go again and I wouldn’t disappoint you. I’d fill you over and over again until you were a sobbing mess and your hole was soft and messy.”

He heard a muffled whimper and a long moan. After a couple of seconds, he heard panting. Joshua must’ve gotten off.

“How was it baby?”

“Good,” he said breathlessly. “It’d be better if you were here to actually do that.”

Jeonghan groaned. “Stop trying to kill me. I told you.”

“Fine,” Joshua petulantly snapped back weakly.

“Once you’re older and you go off the suppressants. We’ll do it. For as long as your heat lasts.” He could hear Joshua curl in on himself.

“You better.”

“I’d nothing more in the world. Besides you marrying me.”

Joshua gave him a tired giggle. “Ok.”

“Get some rest. You’re going to be tired if you don’t.”

“Bye,” he yawned. “I love you.”

“And I love you too.” He waited until Joshua ended the call.

Looking down at his crotch, he was sporting a hard on. Damn it all. It was like being young and always getting hard over stupid shit. Except this time it was over his fiancé. He was going to die before he could ever have Joshua if things were going to keep turning out like this.

* * *

Jeonghan went through the rest of the work week like a zombie. He did his work, signed the right papers, sent in the proposals, and texted Joshua daily to check up on him. Joshua updated him that it had ended a few days ago. He asked if he could come over and Jeonghan a weak man in this case had said yes. Even when he knew that Joshua would still smell of heat a bit. He missed his omega though.

Opening the door to his apartment he yawned. He was so tired and distracted he didn’t even notice a pair of shoes he didn’t recognize.

Closing the door and locking it, he placed his briefcase on the side table by the hallway closet and took off his shoes. Padding into the living room he stopped cold. “Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my apartment?”

He stood up.

It was an omega. Jeonghan could fucking smell it. But it wasn’t his omega. Given the way he was dressed, an escort? Who the fuck sent an escort to his place? Did they want to die? Jeonghan was going to get killed. Joshua would kill him after he killed this, damn he could even imagine Joshua saying it, more like screaming it out loud, this two bit whore.

He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan. “Your friend let me in. He said something about helping you loosen up.” He smirked at Jeonghan, with his tinted lips. “How about it?”


	28. to love you and care for you

“Listen whoever the hell you are,” Jeonghan said, pushing him off him, “you need to leave. I didn’t hire you and when I find out who did they’re fucking dead. I’m about to get married. I have no use for your services.”

“Oh, but someone called and paid for my services.” He smiled at Jeonghan, “might as well take advantage of them. Your fiancé doesn’t have to know anything as long as you keep it a secret.”

“Yea. Well it’s too bad his fiancé is here then huh!”

Ah shit. Jeonghan whirled and there Joshua was, fury all over his beautiful face, clenching his hand around the strap of his backpack. He must’ve opened the door with his key. Nothing good could come of this.

Stomping to the escort Joshua planted himself in front of Jeonghan, glaring at him. “I’d leave now if I were you.”

This close Jeonghan could still smell the pheromones that lingered on Joshua.

The escort smiled at him. “And what are you going to do about it you baby?”

Growling Joshua stalked up to him. He grabbed the omega by the hair. “This is what I’m going to do, you whore,” he gritted out. Ignoring the screaming of the other omega, Joshua dragged him out to the door by his hair. He kicked it open, throwing him out. “Go back to your damn job and if I ever see you here again or near my fiancé I’ll kill you myself.” Joshua picked up his shoes and chucked it outside, making sure that it hit the omega on the sprawled on the floor.

“You little bit—“

Joshua slammed the door on his face. Fuming as he locked it, he turned to Jeonghan.

“Angel,” Jeonghan said cautiously, holding out his hands in a placating manner, “I swear I didn’t call him. Someone else did. I was ambushed when I got home. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

He huffed. “I know. You didn’t look like you wanted him anyhow. But who called him then?”

“It was likely a friend.”

Joshua narrowed his eyes. “Which friend of yours? I want to know.”

“Shua. Baby. What are you planning?” Jeonghan had good reason to be wary of Joshua right now. No doubt he’d want to wreak havoc.

“I want to kill him that’s what. How dare he?” Joshua stood, hands on his hips, angry as hell. “I want to find out who he is and freaking kill him. You’re mine and—“

Jeonghan moved quickly, silencing him with a kiss. “It’s ok. He didn’t do anything to me and I wasn’t going to do anything with him,” he said once he pulled away.

Joshua frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Anything at this point would likely set Joshua off. Jeonghan had to watch every little facial expression.

Pulling away from Jeonghan, he said pushing at him. “You reek of that escort’s perfume. Go take a shower. I want it off.”

“Got it.” Jeonghan kissed him on the forehead before running to the bathroom. Shouting as he ran, “Order some take out if you want with my card. Wait for me to find out who sent the escort ok?”

Joshua pulled a face. “Only because it’s your friend. But once you find out I want to know.”

“I’ll tell you. Promise.”

* * *

By the time Jeonghan came out of the shower Joshua was sitting on the leather armchair with boxes of fried chicken and some soda. He moved to join him, almost sitting down on the couch but he stopped when Joshua shouted.

“Don’t! Come here.” He got up and pointed at the arm chair.

Jeonghan knew better than to protest. Quickly he plopped down, letting out a little grunt as Joshua sat on his lap.

“What’s wrong the couch?” He asked cautiously.

Squirming in Jeonghan’s lap, practically rubbing himself all over Jeonghan, Joshua explained. “It reeks of that stupid escort. I don’t know what to do to get rid of it.” He let out a little growl. “Stupid friend of yours.”

“Sensitive still?” Jeonghan knew that after a heat he’d most likely be sensitive, to the smells and to touch.

Joshua nodded, hugging Jeonghan to smell him. “Good. You smell like yourself now.”

“And a bit like you,” he said with a chuckle. “You do smell like chocolate,” he sniffed at Joshua’s neck, liking the way Joshua bared his neck to Jeonghan. Running his nose up Joshua’s neck, he mumbled, “You smell tasty enough to eat. And I don’t even like sweets.”

“What are we going to do about the couch?” He pouted into the ceiling. “It won’t go away.”

Circling his arms around Joshua’s waist he suggested something completely out of left field. “We can go shopping and I can buy a new one. Will that make you feel better?”

“Really?” He looked down at Jeonghan with a smile. It was so bright it could light the whole place.

“Yea. If you want. Tomorrow, since it’s late and the stores will close soon.” He held on tight. “And we should eat. I’m hungry and you should be too after that little fight.”

“It was only minor,” Joshua mumbled pulling one of the chicken boxes closer to them.

Jeonghan snorted. “Little?”

 “Not like the fist fight I had with that one kid. I could’ve done worse.”

“You did a lot to damage his pride. I think that’s good enough.” Jeonghan opened his mouth to say more but found it stuffed with a boneless chicken piece. He started chewing in order to talk.

“I felt an urge to damage his face too,” Joshua mumbled around a piece of chicken. “Must be the instincts. I’m normally not so aggressive.” He sighed, leaning into Jeonghan. “My mom raised a good kid. But look at me.”

“Protecting what’s yours,” Jeonghan answered, kissing him on the back of the neck. “It’s natural. You’ve seen me when I’m going at those people who hit on you. Logic flies out the window.”

“It’s stupid,” he whined.

Chucking Jeonghan said,” It’s dumb but instinctual. You don’t want other’s taking what’s yours.” He kissed Joshua’s ear.

In a slight aggressive manner, Joshua ate the chicken, chewing so he didn’t have to talk.

“We’ll go furniture shopping tomorrow and get that taken away. You’ll be sensitive for a while and I don’t want you feeling bad.”

Swallowing Joshua, said softly, “Thanks.” He turned his head to kiss Jeonghan on the cheek, smearing oil and grease on it. He laughed.

Jeonghan let him do as he pleased, hugging him close, happy to hear that bright laughter once again.

* * *

“What’s in your bag?” Jeonghan asked as Joshua still sat on his lap. Anymore sitting and soon his legs would fall asleep. Maybe he should move them to the room. He nudged Joshua softly. “Let’s move to the bedroom. My legs are going to die if you keep sitting on me.”

“Old,” Joshua teased. “I’m not even heavy.”

“You aren’t, but I haven’t been able to exercise lately. Once I do maybe I’ll be able to hold your weight longer.” Jeonghan got up with a slight groan. “Go get your bag then you can show me what you brought over.”

Getting off Joshua ran to get his bag, following Jeonghan to his bedroom. “It’s the present my dad gave me for my graduation. He looked,” Joshua bit his lip, “sort of sad when he gave it to me.”

He sat down, squeezing himself next to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan smiled down at him and draped a hand over him, squeezing his shoulder. Joshua was being so clingy it was cute.

Taking out a box, Joshua laid it on his lap. He opened it. “An album?” Carefully, he switched the page. “Oh,” he said softly.

Looking down, Jeonghan saw a picture of what looked a picture of a young Mr. Hong and Joshua’s mom. “Is that your mom?”

“Yea,” Joshua said softly. Reverently he touched the picture. “They look so young. So happy.”

The smiles on their face were wide, and Jeonghan could see the happiness radiating off the photo.

Flipping it, Joshua eyes went wide.

“It’s you,” Jeonghan said, stroking it.

It was picture of Joshua, all wrinkly like a raisin. “You’re wrinkly,” he said with a laugh.

Joshua pushed him, “Shut up. Not like you weren’t wrinkly either when you were born.”

“It’s cute,” he said. “You were cute here too.”

Huffing Joshua flipped the page. Page after page were photos of his dad, his mom, and him. They stopped and looked at the pictures, sometimes seeing captions written underneath. It was odd to see a history he couldn’t even remember. Joshua was barely a year old in most of the photos.

The last photo however. The caption.

“Oh.”

“Angel,” Jeonghan said softly. “Our angel.” He lightly traced the letters, marveling at the picture of Joshua in a moment in time. He looked young, barely a year old. He was taking his first steps.

“Why did he even give this to me?”

Jeonghan brushed his hair softly, “It’s a present. If you want to know you can always ask him. But perhaps he wanted to show you that you were loved.”

Joshua said nothing, staring at the picture, contemplating the message behind it.

* * *

They entered the furniture store, Joshua practically hopping in joy. He wanted that couch gone.

“Find something that will match the furniture in my apartment ok? Nothing too odd. It needs to match Joshua,” he nearly shouted as Joshua started walking away from him browsing.

His fiancé seemingly ignored him, just blithely walking and sitting down on things that caught his fancy.

Jeonghan sighed. Damn brat.

He wandered the store himself, taking a look at some of the couches. Too large. Too small. Wrong color. Nothing worked currently. This was the problem of indulging Joshua. But the smile on his face. Oh well.

“Can I help you sir?”

He turned to the salesman. “No, just browsing for a new couch.”

“Looking for a certain style?”

“Yes, to match the existing furniture in my apartment.”

“What style? Perhaps I can help you look for something.”

“It’s more—“

“Jeonghan,” Joshua called, bouncing up to him. “I found something. Come on.”

“I guess we found something,” Jeonghan said to the saleman.

He nodded. “Let’s go check it out.”

They stopped in front of a black leather couch with a chaise. Similar to the couch Jeonghan had now, except more soft. It looked more soft than sleek.

“Isn’t it nice?” Joshua sat down. “It’s like your old one except less severe.”

“Severe?” Jeonghan blinked. “My old couch was severe?”

“The lines were too sleek and cold,” Joshua said. “This one feels more homey.” He grinned at Jeonghan, “It’s nice, right?”

He sat down on it, testing it.  “Not bad.” Patting it, he leaned back to test the cushions. “This might work.”

“It’s on sale,” the salesman said, smiling at them.

“Even better,” Jeonghan said. “Getting a new couch was on a whim.”

“We can even deliver today,” he said, “for free.”

“We’ll take it.”

* * *

Joshua watched gleefully as he watched the movers take away Jeonghan’s old couch. Finally, the offending scent was gone. He sat in the kitchen watching as they brought in the new one. Laughing into his hands, he couldn’t help but like the fact that Jeonghan now had a piece of something in his house that he had chosen.

“What are you giggling about?” Jeonghan asked with a wry smile.

“Nothing,” he sing-songed. “Just laughing about something.”

“I’d ask but I’m afraid of what you’re laughing about.”

“It’s nothing,” Joshua said.

“I’ll leave you here to be cute,” Jeonghan answered. “I’ll go tell the movers where to put the new couch.”

“Kay,” he chirped. “I’ll be here eating ice cream.”

“Don’t gorge yourself on sweets. We’re going out for dinner later.”

“Uh huh,” he said smiling into his bowl. All that he cared about was that that horrid smell was gone. He dropped the spoon in the bowl abruptly. He forgot, he still didn’t find out who sent that damn escort.


	29. for all of my life until I breathe my last

Jeonghan sat down. He was waiting for someone. And that someone better hurry the fuck up. He had to dig in in damn trash for this.

Joshua in his pique of anger had taken the escort’s calling card and thrown it away. Jeonghan was lucky he didn’t shred the thing to bits before chucking it.

He waited until Joshua went home a few days later, sending him home with a kiss and a light pat on the ass. Then he called the number that the escort was associated with. A “lovely” establishment called Don’t Kiss & Tell. A few well worded sentences here a few “Oh I just need to make sure this was the same escort my friend ordered. His name? Jeon Wonwoo.” He had nodded silently and gave his thanks as his suspicions were confirmed.

Jeonghan almost threw his landline in anger. His friend, his fucking close friend, had nearly fucked his relationship. For what He had to talk to him about this. Grabbing his cell, he called Wonwoo.

“We need to talk,” he growled. Trying to keep himself calm wasn’t going to work. Not about this.

“When did you want to meet?”

Jeonghan hated how calm Wonwoo sounded. Like he knew he’d be found out but he didn’t care about it. Fucking why would he even.

“You’re going to tell me why. Or we won’t be friends after this is over,” Jeonghan threatened.

“I knew you’d figure it out quickly.” Wonwoo sighed into the phone. “Of course, hyung.”

So Jeonghan was waiting in a rather fancy restaurant. One that offered the best amount of privacy he’d need for this. He didn’t want to be kicked out of some place if he started to yell and lose his head. Something that he was honestly prone to do if it involved Joshua. Love changed him. He wondered if it was due simply to instinct or was it a combination of both being so attached to Joshua and the fact that he never had the urge to fight people to make sure someone was his. It was something he had to think about later on. Now he had to fight to keep his calm on this.

“Hyung,” Wonwoo said, nodding to Jeonghan as he was led in.

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan said with as much calm as he could muster. “Sit down. Let’s talk.”

Taking the seat in front of Jeonghan, he sat down, looking as calm as he always did with that damn poker face of his.

“I’m going to cut to the chase,” Jeonghan said, staring at Wonwoo with a killing intent, “what the fuck do you think you were doing?” He nearly slammed his hand down on the table. “Were you hoping to fuck up my relationship,” he hissed at Wonwoo. If looks could kill he was sure that Wonwoo would be dead in that chair.

“Not quite,” he said, looking away from Jeonghan. “It was more like to show your fiancé what might happen in the future.” He hummed. “I didn’t quite have the intentions to break you two up, but if you did perhaps it would be for the better. Since it meant you two didn’t trust each other enough.”

“To show what would happen in the future?” Jeonghan stared at him, boring holes into his goddamn skull. “What do you mean?”

Wonwoo spread his hands, finally looking at Jeonghan. “Really? Don’t remember the days where you went through people like water. Treated them like they were nothing. It was more of a warning to your fiancé. That someday he might get thrown away too.” He stared at Jeonghan, eyes accusing him of something. “Like you did to my cousin.”

“I made sure to tell them that it wasn’t serious,” he defended. “I always drew that line.”

“But the ones that caught your attention. The ones you _loved_ ,” Wonwoo argued, “you manipulated them. You made it look like you were a nice guy.” His voice, as even as he could get it, got more ragged as he talked. “You made yourself seem like a prince. That you cared,” he hissed. “You made it so you were their world until you got tired of them and then tore the rug out from under them. Does that ring a bell hyung?”

“And what does that have to do with Joshua?” Jeonghan, at this point, got up from his seat. His past, as he told Joshua that one day, was a dirty thing, full of skeletons and actions that he regretted. But if he wasn’t lying to himself; he only regretted a few of them.

“You’re doing the same thing to him,” Wonwoo said. “The presents, the dates, the spoiling. It stinks of familiarity except this time he’s much younger than you.” He stood up, hissing in Jeonghan’s face, “And that makes it even worse.”

“I do it out of love,” Jeonghan snapped. “I love him.”

“But that means nothing from you,” Wonwoo argued. “If he believes you then he’s conned as well.”

“You think I’m this shitty and you’re friends with me?”

“You treat your friends different than you ever treated your lovers.” Wonwoo scoffed. “It wasn’t ever my place to say anything but this time you’re going down the wrong path. Messing with a barely there adult.”

“I’m not lying to him,” Jeonghan argued back.

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. “Fine. Let’s say you aren’t just using him like you did the others. Looking at everything and how much you _love_ him. When he’s gone to his school and when he visits you. Let’s say he’s had his heat and you’re there. Will you hold yourself back then? Or will you do what I know you will do and take him and knock him up so he can’t leave you then.”

Jeonghan said nothing. He wanted to argue. To say that no he wouldn’t. He held himself back that day. But it was out of concern. This scenario would be where Joshua was away from him for quite some time.  He wouldn’t be able to. Deep down he knew the instincts would take over. He would tie Joshua to him the best way he could and that was to get him with child. Then he’d never leave Jeonghan.

Victorious, Wonwoo smirked at him. “You’re a decent guy hyung. But when it comes to love you’re an asshole. You’d ruin the rest of his life knocking him up that young just so you could have him with you again. You were always a possessive asshole and it showed.”

“And if I say I’ve changed? Would you believe me?” Jeonghan said it quietly.

“Have you though?” Wonwoo turned and left, leaving Jeonghan standing.

* * *

Jeonghan went home in a daze. He called Seungkwan first. He’d never lie to spare Jeonghan’s feelings.

“Hey hyung? What’s up?”

“Seungkwan,” he said softly, “how was I when I dated? Those people that I said that I loved? Was I nice?”

“Hyung?”

Jeonghan could hear the bewilderment in his voice. “Was I?”

“You were nice,” he started, “always hanging out with them. Buying them things. Dates and the stuff. But,” Seungkwan stopped. “When they wanted to hang out with their friends or their family. You would throw a hissy fit. And it wasn’t even one time. It was a lot of the time. Like you didn’t want them away from you. Like you wanted to be their world. But when you got tired of them and left them. Dropped them.” Shaking his head, he said, “You weren’t nice about it.”

Jeonghan swallowed. “Would you say I was possessive? Excessively so?”

“Hyung, why are you asking? Is something wrong?”

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan started, “Wonwoo said that I haven’t changed. And that I would do the same to Joshua. That even if I let him leave for school. When he came back and if he had his heat. I would tie him to me the only way I could. And then never let him leave.” Jeonghan sat against his couch, almost afraid of the answer. “Would I?”

Clenching his hand around his phone, he waited for an answer.

“That’s not something I can answer for you. If you think you’ve changed then you have.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “But when I thought about it,” he nearly choked on the next few words, “I knew that I would. I would do it just so he would return to me early. I would ruin his dreams. Just so I could have him near me again.”

“You know that this stems to your old issues about—“

“You’re not my therapist Seungkwan,” Jeonghan said, cutting him off.

“No, I’m not. But you know we talked about this commitment issue countless times. And it looks like it might finally hurt someone you truly care about. Do you want to take the risk this time? Do you want to lose him like this?”

“No.” Jeonghan’s hand trembled. “No, I don’t.”

“Then perhaps it’s time for you to finally confront those issues and to finally grow up.” Seungkwan sounded soft, gentle. Exactly like he normally sounded when he was coaxing his patients to talk to him.

“What am I going to do about the marriage?”

“I think you know what’s best at this moment.”

* * *

Time passed. Joshua worked at his dad’s company, trying to just get out of the house and not spend it moping in Jeonghan’s apartment. He spent his free time with his friends, knowing that he’d leave soon enough.

But in between all of that Joshua wondered when Jeonghan would want to get married. He had yet to say anything about it. They were planning to do a paper marriage but even that Jeonghan was mum about. It was sort of worrying.

“Hey,” Joshua said, digging his feet into Jeonghan’s thigh. They were sitting on the couch, Jeonghan glued to the screen and Joshua worrying about this.

Jeonghan turned to him. “Hmm?”

“About our marriage. When are we exactly?” Joshua wanted to know. Would it be a small wedding? A paper marriage until Joshua got back? What was it going to be?

“We’re not getting married,” Jeonghan said. He said it so nonchalantly, like it wasn’t even a huge issue.

“What?!” Joshua stared at him. “Why not?!”

“Before you jump to conclusions,” he said quickly, turning to Joshua, “it isn’t because I don’t love you. I do. That’s why I’m doing this.”

“You’re not making sense,” he said, shaking his head. His heart was pounding like crazy. What was Jeonghan saying?

“I don’t want to push you,” he said quietly. “You’re young and I keep thinking how it’s just not the right time for us to get married. You have a lot of life yet to live and to experience off in college.”

“But I can do that even if I marry you!”

Jeonghan pulled Joshua towards him. “Not like a normal teenager you can’t.” He quirked a smile, “And who’s to say you won’t find someone better than me while you’re there?”

“But what if I’m certain I won’t! I don’t have anyone in my heart besides you!”

“You can’t guarantee that,” he said. “Words are pretty and I would know. I would spout plenty of them.”

“You don’t trust my feelings?” He looked at Jeonghan, flabbergasted.

“I do. I can feel the love. That isn’t the issue though.”

“It sounds like it is!” Joshua was so confused and so angry. What was he talking about?

“I don’t trust myself,” he said giving Joshua a sad smile. “I don’t trust myself not to push you too soon too quick. And while you may have me wrapped around your finger there are things I could do. Could make you do and I don’t trust myself not to.”

“But all those times you didn’t.” Joshua hit him. “You made my dad come get me! During my heat!”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Jeonghan said calmly. “Not that.”

“Then what,” Joshua snapped back.

Jeonghan cradled his face. “I would not only tie you to me by marriage but I would as soon as I could, get you pregnant so you couldn’t run away from me. I would chain you to me by using other means. I would do it so no one could have you.” He laughed, voice a bit hysterical. “I was never a good person Shua. I manipulated people. People who were in love with me. People I was in love with. Once I had them where I wanted, once I used them all up, once I got tired of them. I threw them away.” He gave a sad laugh. “That past I didn’t want to tell you about? This is only the cherry on the top.”

“What are you saying?” Joshua asked. He trembled. He’d never seen Jeonghan so sad, so small. So, unlike the tall adult that was so mature and cool.

“I have deep seated issues with commitment,” he explained with a grimace. “I,” he stopped. “I always wanted the people I loved to be close. Sickeningly so. I would take up their time. Monopolize it. Make it so it was always spent on me. I would do low things and then when they got too close, when I got afraid, I dumped them. Cast them aside.”

“Not to me you wouldn’t,” Joshua shook his head, not believing this.

“I wouldn’t cast you aside.” He bent down and kissed Joshua. “I wouldn’t. But I would, I would if you came to me once more in heat, let’s say when you came back for a vacation, I wouldn’t hold back. I would take you like you asked and I would get your pregnant.” Jeonghan eyes looked sad. “I would get you with child and I would make you stay with me. I wouldn’t let you leave. Not anymore. I would cut your dreams off and have you at my side forever.” He grimaced. “I would ruin your life because I couldn’t trust you to be too far from me anymore. This is why we can’t. Not until I do something about this.”

Joshua held in a gasp. He couldn’t believe that Jeonghan would do a such a thing to him. But it would ruin his life, cut short his college career. Jeonghan wouldn’t. Right? But why did he sound so assured that he would. “Why does it sound like you’re cutting contact off though? You can go to therapy and still see me. Can’t you?” Joshua held onto his shoulders. “Jeonghan?” If he sounded desperate he didn’t care. Why were things going so wrong now?

“I need to deal with this. Away from the temptation to ruin you.” He kissed Joshua again, this time on the lips gently. “You are the temptation and my weakness. Distance will help me.” He took in a shuddering breath, “It will help me slowly get used to the idea that you can’t always be with me. Won’t always be with me. It’ll give me time to realize the root of my problems and get better so I won’t be afraid that I’ll ruin your dreams.”

“We won’t see each other when I’m at college? Jeonghan?” Joshua stared as he said nothing. “Answer me?!” He felt tears bubble in his eyes. He felt himself be pulled close, enveloped in arms that loved him so much to let him go.

“Not for the first year. I’ve had these issues a long time. Maybe not even the second year.” He said, petting Joshua in long strokes to sooth him. “I promise. When you graduate though, I will be there. All better so we can move forward together.” He kissed Joshua on the head, wiping at his tears as Joshua lightly sobbed. “But for now, we need to grow up, away from each other.”

* * *

“He’s not coming?” Soonyoung looked at Joshua.

Shaking his head, Joshua said, “He’s dealing with things. He said we’d see each other when he was done.”

He nodded. “Ok.” He shouted to the other guys, “Group hug!”

They all glommed onto Joshua, trying to get a piece of him before he boarded his plane to LA. They held on and Joshua held on too. It’d be a while before he could see any of them.

Slowly they let go, giving him that stiff upper lip. Looking to the side, he went up to his dad. “Thanks for the photobook. I forgot to tell you before.”

He smiled at Joshua. “It’s fine. The fact that you didn’t throw it back to me is a good indication it was a good idea.” He abruptly took Joshua into a hug. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. And I hope one day you will forgive me, even if it’s only a bit.”

Joshua said nothing, hugging him back lightly. “Bye.” He turned to his friends and waved. “Bye!”

“Bye Shua hyung!”

“See ya Josh!”

“Take care Joshua hyung!”

“We’ll be seeing you!”

He smiled. “Yea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought at first that it would be weird, Jeonghan's issue, but i remembered i never talked about Jeonghan's past. And this seemed like the perfect time to bring up the past and give the reason why they wouldn't be getting married just yet. I, throughout the whole story have made Joshua grow up and Jeoghan change a bit. But I never made Jeonghan grow up. I forgot that even at 25 no one is fully grown up so Jeonghan had to grow up too. It brought his past here and gave me a nice, albeit sad way to end this chapter. It's not completely out of the blue i don't think. The epilogue will bring this story to a happy ending, don't worry.


	30. I so swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!! YAY!!!

“Joshua Hong!”

He walked across the stage, shaking hands and smiling at the camera before walking off. Getting off he waved at his friends in the crowd. Walking back to his seat he tried to find his family, but given the size of the stadium is was hard to find them. Damn it.

Sitting down he jabbed his friend. “Peter,” he hissed, “use your giant height for once and help me find my family in the crowd.”

Peter let out a noise of pain at the jab. “Shit. Keep your skinny elbows to yourself man. And I tried earlier. I couldn’t find your aunt or your little cousin. Just some dude in a suit.”

“What?” Joshua turned to him. Dare he hope. He had spent a good four years without seeing Jeonghan. Each year after the second year he had been told that Jeonghan just wasn’t there yet. That he was trying but it still haunted him. “What did he look like?”

“Couldn’t get a good glimpse but a good looking dude. Why?”

Joshua bit his lip, waiting for the rest of the graduates to walk the stage.

Peter looked at him. “Is it you know who?”

“He’s not Voldemort, Peter,” Joshua snapped. “He’s my—“

“Yes, yes. I got it bro. Your fiancé. Who kept you waiting for how long?”

“A long time,” Joshua said. “The annoying asshole. I get it but still.”

“All it sounds like is he was trying to look out for your best interests. I’d like that,” Peter said. “No one like that in my life.”

“If you weren’t such an awkward giant you’d be able to get more people to look your way. Besides when you trip like a clumsy new born baby horse,” Joshua said with a snicker. “Not the nice person who helps you up on moving day.”

“I didn’t know you were taken,” Peter hissed back. “You were cute and nice. Geez. You’ll never let me live it down will you.”

Joshua snorted, bumping him. “Never. That’s what friends are for.”

“Fuck you,” he murmured back.

“No thanks,” Joshua retorted, “I’m saving it for someone.”

“We know,” Mike hissed from behind.

“It’s sweet,” Veronica whispered, smacking Mike on the arm. “Leave Joshua alone.”

“Agreed,” Theresa said. “I want a faithful partner like that.”

“Right out of the romance novels,” Zach sighed. “I want an alpha like that.”

“He better be here,” Joshua said. “If he’s not I’m going to fucking kick his ass.”

Theresa petted him on the back of the head. “You’re too cute to leave,” she said. “He’ll be here. Especially if he’s like what you described.”

Joshua nodded, shaking his leg, nervous. “Right. He’ll be here. He promised me.”

* * *

“Where are you guys?” Joshua asked, breaking away from his friends. He’d catch up with them later in the week. “Over there? Ok. I’ll be right there.” Turning around he shouted, “See you guys in a few days!”

They nodded and waved back.

He walked over, spotting Mary with a big sign. “Hey. There you are. I didn’t see you earlier.” He ruffled Mary’s hair.

“You should’ve,” she said, swatting at his hand. She was no longer the little girl that let Joshua do this. She was almost ten now. A big girl.

“I must’ve missed you since you’re so short,” Joshua teased.

She swatted at him, missing because his graduation gown was so large.

“Congratulations Joshua,” Aunt Helen said, holding out her arms for a hug. “Your mom would’ve been so proud.”

He hugged her back. “Thanks Aunt Helen,” he whispered. Pulling away he hugged Uncle David. “Glad you could make it.”

He laughed. “Shut down the store today just for you.”

“Thanks,” he beamed. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Waiting at your Aunt Julie’s for your celebration dinner? They didn’t want to crowd you until later,” Aunt Helen said. “We left Owen with them too. Didn’t want him to accidentally cry.”

Joshua laughed. “Aww that would’ve made this day more exciting though.”

She hit him lightly. “Naughty child.”

Grinning Joshua asked, “So what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

“There’s a surprise for you Joshua,” she said gently.

“What?” He winked at her, teasing, “A new car?”

“No, you silly child. Turn around.” She smiled at him.

“You better not be tricking me Aunt Helen,” he said with a giant grin as he turned around. “I hold a good grud— “

He stopped speaking. Behind him was the very man that he wanted to see year after year but couldn’t. The stupid man that stole his heart and then gave Joshua his. The dumb man who loved Joshua enough to let him go so they could grow up. So he could grow up to be a better man for Joshua.

“You stupid asshole,” he said, choking on his words.

“But I’m your stupid asshole,” Jeonghan said softly, holding a bouquet of flowers reminiscent of the ones he gave Joshua for his high school graduation. “Is this the welcome I’m going to get? Are you being a spoiled brat again and wanting more presents?”

Joshua laughed, eyes watering a bit. “I’m your spoiled brat and yes. More presents wouldn’t hurt.” He jumped at Jeonghan, expecting the man to catch him and he did.

Jeonghan almost toppled over though, probably not used to Joshua’s different height. But he grabbed and righted the both of them, holding tight. “I have lots of presents for you.” He kissed Joshua on the temple. “So many to make up for not seeing you all this time.” He held Joshua close, squeezing so tightly it bordered on being painful. “So many.”

Holding on tight, Joshua nodded. Silently he marveled that he was at the same height as Jeonghan now. Maybe even a bit taller. As he held on, he heard another familiar voice.

In a teasing tone his dad said, “I’m the one who helped get him here and I was a part of the surprise too but I guess I’m no good.”

Aunt Helen, who still held a grudge, albeit tried to understand Joshua and his dad’s mending relationship said, “You’re not as important as the love of his life. Get used to it.”

They all laughed.

“We should get going,” Uncle David said. “If we don’t leave for Aunt Julie’s restaurant she’ll kill me because the food will go cold.”

“I’ll be going with Jeonghan,” Joshua said, turning to face them as Jeonghan held onto his waist. “We’ll be there.”

Jeonghan kissed him on the back of the head. Joshua smiled.

A beautiful smile, his dad couldn’t help but think. One of the most beautiful ones he had seen in a while.

“You’re the star of the party,” Aunt Helen warned. “Don’t go running off to do things until after ok?”

Nodding Joshua laughed. “Got it. We’ll be right behind you.”

“Good.”

* * *

Joshua held onto Jeonghan’s hand tight as they walked to the parking lot where Jeonghan parked. “I missed you.”

“I did too,” Jeonghan said. “I wanted to see you so badly some days I thought I was going to die without you.” Shaking his head, he continued, “It was a good thing Seungkwan and Seungcheol smacked some sense into me.”

“Now we can see each other every day, right?” Joshua tugged him to stop. “Because we’ll get married, right?” He tried to keep that small sound of hurt from coming out but even to his ears he could hear the tiny notes of sadness.

Jeonghan turned to him, taking his face into his hands. “I never took off the ring.”

Joshua nodded, feeling the cold metal on his skin.

“And I can see you didn’t either. I,” he paused, “I made a new one for us. To symbolize the people we became. We’ll plan the biggest wedding you want. One here if you want and one in Korea. We’ll show everyone. Whatever you want.” He moved his hands down, pulling Joshua close by his hips, kissing him deeply. Chuckling at the whine Joshua let out as he pulled away he said, “Whatever will make you happy.”

“You make me happy,” he said, clinging to Jeonghan. Savoring the arms, he missed so much.

“And I’ll keep making you happy.”

He nodded into Jeonghan’s shoulder. Pulling away he said with a cheeky grin on his face. “I want a huge wedding. Giant. The one I teased about years ago.”

Laughing Jeonghan shook his head. “Spoiled thing.”

“That’s a yes right?” He missed teasing Jeonghan.

“Whatever you want.” He looked down at his watch. “Let’s get going before you Aunt Helen decides to kill me. “I just got you back and I don’t want to die yea?”

Giggling Joshua followed him. “Don’t worry I’ll protect you too. Can’t have you dying just when I got you back either.”

“Forever. I’ll be with you as long as I live.” He held Joshua's hand tightly, his voice full of promises.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Joshua answered back with that breathtaking smile Jeonghan missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got some ideas for extras that will fit into the time frames that i didn't write about or for future parts of their life but for now i'm going to rest. maybe.


End file.
